There's a New Moon Tonight
by livelovelaugh91
Summary: Sequel to there's a full moon tonight. Eli and Clare deal with immortality, parenting, grandparenting and try to stick together through it all, but will they be torn apart by life? OCC's. Rated M. REVIEWS are encouraged
1. Chapter 1

**So this story I'm going to try something different. I'm going to try third person instead of my usual first person. Mostly it will be based around Eli and Clare, Gray, Scarlett and Lucas. I hope you guys enjoy. Like Always I'm going to jump right into the action.**

Scarlett climbed out the window, slid down the fire escape and got into the shiny black BMW that was illegally parallel parked in front of her building. She looked around making sure no other members of her pack, or her family, were out or lurking and she got in. Lucas was waiting inside. His already pale skin glowed eerily as the streetlight shone through the window. His eyes, an illuminated blue, met hers and she felt like she'd melt into a puddle of nothing.

"Hi. What took you so long?" He asked.

"I was deciding what to wear." She replied.

"We are just going to the cabin."

"But it's our first time… I just want things to be perfect."

"And they will be because I'm with you and you are with me. Nothing can go wrong when we are together."

He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. The love affair had been going on since they were six. He was her best friend and now he was about to be her lover. The only roadblock standing in their way was their families. They said he was dangerous and unpredictable but she didn't think he would hurt her.

The drive to the cabin was a long one. Her stomach twisted from nervousness. Every so often she found her other side trying to peep out. She had a hard time controlling it any time she got too nervous. Tonight was especially no exception. She was about to give herself to him in a way that she never had before… nervous was an understatement for what she was feeling.

They arrived at the cabin and she barely noticed because the apprehension was setting in. She'd wrapped her arms around herself, closing herself off to the world. She didn't realize they'd even stopped moving until he opened the door and the cold wind hit her in the face.

"Ready?" He asked, smiling with dazzling white teeth and plump red lips.

"Yeah." She said, her voice slightly trembling.

He grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car. They linked fingers and walked to the front door. He unlocked it and they walked into the cabin. It was more glass than wood and it had a spectacular view of the mountains, which were covered with snow.

He led her upstairs to the bedroom where she was to become a woman. She wasn't cold but her teeth were chattering and she couldn't stop shaking. He smiled at her before brushing the wavy auburn hair from her face. His icy touch added to her shivering.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." He said.

"I know that."

"Then why are you nervous?"

"Can't I just be emotional right now?"

"Sure…"

The only light shining into the room came from the moon. It shined on them both, causing them to glow. It also made Lucas' already glowing eyes shine even more, they looked nearly liquid. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She reciprocated the kiss and the trembling stopped but the nervousness didn't. She felt her other nature rumbling around inside her.

"Your eyes." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"They are glowing yellow. I've never seen them glow that color before."

"I'm just… it happens when… this is awkward."

"No its not. It's not like we're human."

She laughed at herself and she continued to kiss him. He swept her off her feet and placed her gently on the bed and he started to remove her shirt, placing a kiss on every newly exposed piece of flesh. She ran her fingers through his messy bronze and henna red hair as he made a soft trail of kisses down to her belly button. She giggled as he rubbed his nose against her stomach, tickling her. He took off his shirt too and she admired his carved body. She'd seen it before but this time was different.

He took care in taking off her bra. Once it was removed he marveled at her breasts. She started to blush because of him staring. He kissed her again and the feeling of them being skin to skin shocked her. He was cold but his embrace was warm. She thought the moment had finally come until everything went horribly wrong.

Elijah tried to go into the cabin calmly. He transported in while Declan took the door. He had decided not to yell, or shout but once he saw them about to have sex he blew his lid.

"Scarlett!" Yelled Eli at the top of his lungs.

"Dad! I…what are you doing here?" Scarlett asked shocked and confused.

"We came to find you thinking that maybe Lucas had snapped and was killing you but now I see that you two were just out tempting fate!"

"Dad! I can explain."

"Lucas!" Yelled Declan.

"Dad." Said Lucas calmly.

"You disobeyed me."

"I'm sorry dad."

"Drive straight home. Don't stop…not even for gas."  
>"Yes sir."<p>

Eli tossed Scarlett her clothes and left as she got changed back into them. The job of a father never seems to be done. He was fuming mad. He kicked in the air and tried not to completely let his anger take control of him but it was hard. If only Scarlett knew how worried he'd been when he found her bed empty with only an open window left as proof that she'd even been there at all. He wasn't particularly fond of the fact that she'd chosen a vampire to be her boyfriend but it was something he'd deal with. He just wanted to keep her safe while the bloodsucker was going through this phase where he randomly had bloodlusts and blacked out. If than meant playing the bad guy then so be it.

Once redressed Scarlett came out of the room. They transported back to their home where Clare was waiting on him.

"Scarlett what is the meaning of this?" Asked Clare sternly.

"Just leave me alone!" Yelled Scarlett as she went in her room and slammed the door.

Gray's two babies started to cry and Eli smacked his head. They'd just gotten to sleep when he left. Great!

"Eli what's going on?" Asked Clare, worry filling her face.

"Well she wasn't kidnapped or hurt. They were just sneaking off to have sex. Clare sometimes I think there's no sense in her head! Suppose he'd had one of those random thirst fits then! She would have been fucking dead meat and nobody would have been there to hear her scream or help her! How the hell am I supposed to keep her safe and alive if she's constantly fighting against me?"

"Eli calm down… I know you are upset. We all are just… calm down. She's only sixteen."

"Only sixteen! Does that mean she's too young to understand that she will die?"

"Eli… don't be so harsh."

"Well Clare that's what will happen! If he drains her he can't just turn her like Declan did Holly J. She's not human so she will DIE!" Eli yelled, letting out a growl that knocked the pictures off of the walls.

"Calm down! You'll wake Todd! I know you are upset but you are going about this the wrong way."

"I know what I have to do now."

"No! Eli you can't do that to her! It will only make things worse."

Eli went to Scarlett's room and opened the door. She was tearing up the place, ripping things off the walls and breaking anything made of glass.

"You've forced me to do this. You've disobeyed me countless times. I told you to stay away from him… he's deadly and you didn't listen so I'm doing this for your own good."

"Dad… no!" Screamed Scarlett. "You can't!"

"I command you not to see Lucas until… until further notice."

"Then I hate you until then…" she said in calmly with an even voice.

Eli felt bad, he'd never been so strict with any of his children before but what was he supposed to do? She left him no choice but to make it a command. He sat at the breakfast island the in kitchen while he had a glass of whiskey to calm his nerves. If it weren't for the amulet stopping the aging process he'd probably look a hundred years old. After all of the battles and the moments of impending death, he found himself feeling a lot older than forty one. Though he knew he'd always look twenty six he felt centuries old. He'd seen enough death for dozens of lifetimes.

Clare wrapped her arms around him reassuringly. She always knew when he was upset.

"Fiona said Lucas fell into an episode on the way back from the cabin. He only killed one person this time and they have him contained now. I understand why you commanded her I just hope you know that it won't stop her from seeing him."

"That's what scares me most."

Clare couldn't lie down and sleep when Eli went. The events of the night were bothering her. So she decided to try and talk to her daughter. She knocked on Scarlett's door hoping to be invited in but the only thing she heard was soft sobbing. She opened the door anyway and went in to see Scarlett balled up crying her heart out.

"Your dad isn't so bad Scarlett. He loves you." Clare said softly.

"He doesn't care. He just wants control."

"No Scarlett… that's not it. Fiona said that on the way home from the cabin an episode hit Lucas. He killed somebody tonight… If your dad and Declan hadn't gotten there when they did, you would have been that person Scarlett. I know you love Lucas, and when he's in his right mind I'm sure he loves you but honey, he's dangerous right now."

"You're just trying to scare me."

"With the true. Would you like the read the text message? I wouldn't lie to you about this Scarlett."

"It was probably the stress that made him snap."

"No. It wasn't the stress. It was going to happen because that's what happens with young vampires. Declan, Holly J and Fiona all went through it. You can't honestly think Lucas is an exception."

"He's different."

"Just know that your father and I love you."

Clare never imagined that a simple argument between her husband and her daughter could leave her so shaken. She wasn't even this disturbed when Gray announced that he was expecting his second child or when she'd found out five years ago, during a battle, that she was pregnant with her third child Todd. The fact that Scarlett was so close to death tonight left her unsettled. Sure, Scarlett is two natured but she wouldn't be particularly dangerous to a vampire in her other form because for some reason, she was not designed to fight or kill. Clare went into her closet and sat at her vanity. She hadn't worn her cross necklace in years but she picked it up and said a silent prayer for her family because she felt like they were falling apart.

After saying a prayer she lay next to Eli, who reeked of whiskey. He was drunk but she knew that was the only way he would get any sleep. She cuddled up next to him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her forehead.

"I wish we were human and getting old." Mumbled Eli…

Clare didn't say anything back but she thought about her years of life as a human. Sometimes, especially times like this, she would trade the immortality in a heartbeat to be normal again. She was finally starting to see this supernatural life for what it was… a curse.

Lucas tossed and turned trying to break free from the ankle straps. His teeth were gritted together in an angered and pained expression as he growled, screamed and bared his fangs.

"Let me out! I'm in pain! Dad… your son is in paaaaiiiinnnn! Fucking let me out!" Screamed Lucas loudly while Declan stood at his bedside.

"It will pass shortly." Said Declan calmly.

Lucas let out one more room rattling yell before he passed out. When he awoke nothing came to his immediate memory but the vision of Scarlett, bare-chested with the moonlight on her skin. At first he thought maybe she was just a figment of his imagination until he remembered that she was real. He looked around expecting to see her but the only ones there were his father, mother and aunt.

"What happened to me Dad? Why am I tied up like this? Mom? Why am I bloody?" Asked Lucas trying to make sense of the confusing scenario.

"Son, you had another blood lust." Answered Declan.

"Who did I hurt?"

"A drunk driver. He's dead." Said Fiona.

"What about Scarlett?"

"She's fine."

"Can I go see her?"

"No." Said my dad sternly.

"Why?"

"Because next time it might not be a drunk driver or a homeless person. It might be her and like I've told you a million times before. She's not human so if you drain her, you can't change her. She will die! If she dies then Eli will come to kill you! It's part of our treaty and if I don't hand you over there will be a war. Dammit Lucas! Don't you understand? If you lose control with her we'll all die!" Yelled my dad.

They released Lucas from the restraints and he left the room fuming and wishing once, only once, to be normal. There's nothing super about being supernatural. It is a curse and nearly a fate worse than death.

Gray sat up with his two children Sarah and Sterling while they drank formula and kicked around. This whole teen dad thing is overrated, not that he tried to end up in that category. Things just sort of happened and he ended up with two babies. The good part, there's not baby mama drama because he got custody. The bad part, he's got custody so he's playing mom and dad. He gets no sleep and no rest but when he looks down into his children's fat, round little faces he figures sleep isn't so important.

He went to put the bottles in the sink for washing when the babies were done drinking and back to sleep. When he walked in he saw his sister at the breakfast island eating ice cream from the carton. His didn't want to bring up what happened earlier but he couldn't resist.

"So…what were you thinking?" He asked.

"Not you too…" Said Scarlett.

"Not to be preachy but…dad's right you know?"

"No. I don't know."

She brushed past him and she disappeared down the hallway. He washed out the bottles and went back into his room. The babies were still fast asleep in their crib. He lay in his bed and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Its times like this when he's grateful for home school.

**So, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I would really like some feedback on your feelings about the new POV I'm trying. I was just trying to find a way to get everybody's view in there. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Eli sat with Adam on the couch. Their feet were up on the coffee table while they played video games. If Eli could have chosen a person to be his brother, Adam would have been it.

"I just don't know anymore Adam. Where did the days go when her love for him was just a funny little crush?" Asked Eli.

"Those days evaporated when puberty hit. I wish I could help but I didn't know Fiona when she was new."

"I know. I'm happy to have someone to talk to at least. I mean I can talk to Clare but…"

"I understand dude. Maybe you should have a heart to heart with Scarlett."

"That won't work. I tried it. Why did it have to be a stinking blood sucker?"

"Hey watch it! My wife happens to be one of them!"

"I know… Sorry. I just wish she could have found a nice human boy to date, you know…have kids that are possibly normal until the lycan gene is all opted out of our family."

"Eli that's horrible. I thought you felt better about your other half?"

"Well now I'm not feeling so good about it. I just feel like the fucking world is closing in on me. I've got these other pack masters in my head looking to me for guidance because I wear the amulet. Sometimes I just feel like things would work out better if I threw myself in front of a bus."

"Shut up right now or I swear I will hit you! Dude you have a great life."

"I know that…. Sometimes I just want to be rogue again. You guys are great as a pack but I don't want to be able to make commands and cause people pain or give orders. I'm tired of being in charge… I think."

"How about for a few full moons we all change in our old spots and have some alone time?"

"That sounds great."

"Good. Then it's all settled."

Eli pretended to be less stressed but on the inside he was like a shaken soda. At any moment he just knew his lid was going to pop off.

Clare was sitting at her usual café with Fiona venting about the tragedy of last night.

"I just don't know where to go with this anymore. I don't want Lucas to kill her but I also don't want her to kill herself." Clare said, sounding as helpless as she felt.

"Look…this should be over in about a month. He's in the final stages. He only killed one person and soon he probably won't be killed anyone." Said Fiona.

"A month to her would be like a year."

"Yeah, it would be for him too. He's on house arrest. Thank goodness for home school huh?"

"So he does really care about her? He's not just…using her?"

"No. He cares Clare. She was the first thing he asked about when he snapped out of the crazies last night. It almost hurts me to keep them apart for the time being."

Clare remembered what it was like to be young, in love and full of raging hormones! That's why she knew what Scarlett was going through she just wished things weren't so complicated. She missed the simpler days when everyone was happy. When Gray didn't have any children, when Scarlett and Lucas' relationship was still considered cute and Eli wasn't as stressed as he was now.

She knew he was under a lot of pressure and for the first time there was nothing she could do to help. They were in the same boat. They were both practically helpless in the sense that they had no control over their children. Alli had to put a spell on Scarlett to bind her ability to transport, for now. Clare didn't necessarily approve of Eli 'throwing the book' at Scarlett but if he didn't she could die.

After lunch Clare went to the shop where Eli was stocking the shelves. His face was scrunched up in a frown as he placed everything where it needed to go. He turned his head and Clare waved at him then walked over cautiously. His expression softened a little.

"Hi. Need some help?" She asked.

"Yeah I could use some since I'm shorthanded today. The spell worked." Eli said regretfully.

"I never doubted that it would."

"So now she really hates me. Clare I hate this! I hate having to lock her up and… I hate being all in charge."

"Shhh…."

Clare placed her finger to Eli's lips to shut him up before she placed her lips to his. He dropped the package that was in his hand and he embraced Clare, slightly lifting her feet from the ground and moving them both towards his office in the back. He kicked the door shut and Clare sat on the desk and motioned with her index finger for him to come closer. A lopsided smile grew on his face and he walked over, eyes glowing yellow and the scent of his arousal filled the air, nearly overpowering the oxygen.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. Their bodies collided and she nearly fell off the desk but he scooted her back in as he leaned her back and deepened the kiss. He ripped her shirt off, buttons scattered all over the room popping as they made contact with the walls and floor. She kissed the side of his neck and worked her way over to his Adam's apple. He grunted and chuckled as he hiked up her skirt. He stroked the petals of her core through her panties before slipping his fingers through the side of them and rotating her pleasure pearl with his thumb. She moaned out and he laughed. She dug her nails into his arm and he nipped her neck for revenge with both excited Clare and gave her the wonderful pain she was looking for. He continued getting her closer and closer to the pleasure point by manipulating the sensitive bundle of nerves that lay at the center of her. Just when she was about to reach peak he stopped.

Clare looked at Eli strangely and he gave her another crooked smile before dropping his pants, pushing her all the way back and pulling her bottom closer to the edge of the table. He entered her forcefully and it took her breath away. He was thrusting her with such impact that she started to slide off the desk again but Eli was always there to catch her. She dug her nails into his forearm the closer he forced her to the edge and when he pushed her over it, into the abyss of bliss she screamed his name not caring about anybody overhearing their afternoon romp. He followed behind her releasing his essence into her core while releasing a growl that shook the walls and gave Clare shivers throughout her entire body.

"I'm feeling better now." Said Eli with a chuckle.

"Of course you are." Said Clare as she got up and tried to rearrange her clothing.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I have to watch Scarlett and see about Todd."

"Todd? Who is that?"

"Eli! That's not funny! You know he already thinks we pay more attention to Gray's babies than we do to him."

"I know…go on."

She went back to her house to find that Gray was still nursing Sterling who'd gotten a case of the colic. Sarah was crying along with Sterling just for the hell of it. Todd was sitting in the floor with cotton balls in his ears while he played a video game. She went over to the little boy. He was chubby, blonde just like her and he even had her eyes. He was her twin. She gave his ears a wiggle and he turned to look at her.

"Mom! Thank God you are here! Gray does not have this parenting thing down and his kids are driving me crazy! When is he moving out?" Asked Todd.

"Todd! That's so mean!"

"What! Those babies are too noisy! Between their crying and Scarlett's wailing I'm losing my marbles."

"Well I'm here now so hopefully you can get some peace and quiet."

She ruffled his hair and walked to the back. She opened Gray's door to find him slumped over on the floor, pulling his hair.

"Son? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Mom." He said, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"About what honey?"

"This girl she called and she sa…"

"She said she's pregnant."

"I'm so sorry! I was careful! I used protection and she said she was on birth control! I don't know what happened! I think… I think I just want to cut this thing off!"

"Cut it off? Gray look…that's a little extreme but you are only about to be eighteen and you are a father of two and a half. We'll talk to your father."

Clare took Sterling and Sarah soon stopped crying. Her next stop was Scarlett's room. She knocked twice before barging in. Scarlett was on the phone with Lucas no doubt. She seemed rather tame so Clare quietly slipped out. At least things were somewhat under control, for now.

Gray was going insane! He'd found out that he possibly fathered another child. He already had two and he was way in over his head. Not that he didn't love his son, Sterling and his daughter, Sarah…he was just overwhelmed. Even with his mother and his father's help he still felt like he was drowning. He wished he could have waited to have children but it's not like he didn't try. For some reason condoms didn't do any justice for him. They either broke or failed.

Not having sex would have been a good option but it's almost like he was addicted. He loved women. Smelling them, kissing them, and touching them…being inside them. Eli had told him that an extremely high sex drive was normal among their kind, especially at Gray's age and the reason why he didn't go sex crazy at sixteen was because he was still mourning over the death of Julia and his unborn child. Gray just wished there was something he could do about it.

He decided that he wanted a vasectomy. It was the only thing he could think of besides completely whacking off his Frank and Beans that would guarantee he didn't have any more children, at least not until he was absolutely ready…though three children was quite enough.

Sarah pulled herself up with the bars of the crib and she looked at Gray, throwing his own smile back at him. She reached for him and he folded, picking up the chubby faced little girl. She lay her head against his chest and put her thumb in her mouth. He knew his daughter well enough to know that this meant she was going to sleep. He rocked her a while and hummed to her, knowing that she rumbling in his chest soothed her into slumber. When he was sure she was asleep he laid her in the crib. A father of two and a half at seventeen wasn't what he'd had in mind when he pictured his life but it's what he got.

Lucas looked around the halls of his house, making sure that neither his father, mother, aunt or other coven members were lurking around trying to keep him locked up. He just knew that she wanted to see Scarlett. She's all he could think about since regaining control. He just wanted to lay eyes on her in person. He wouldn't even mind if his family strapped him down to a bed or chained him to the walls, just so long as he could see her. He felt like he was going to die and that's why he decided to break out.

He got to the front door and he was stopped dead in his tracks by Jay. Well damn, here he was thinking he was going to make it out of the house.

"You wouldn't happen to be trying to sneak out to see your honey would you?" Asked Jay with a devious smile.

"No…of course not. I'm just uh going to pick up some… some…."

"Don't even keep trying to lie. You can't. It's actually sad. I know what you're up to and even though I'd usually be willing to help you out I have to turn you around today."

"Come on! I haven't seen her since…"

"Since you two got caught in the act the other night."

"Yes! I just want to see her. Haven't you even felt this way about anyone?"

"Yes… every other night. While I can sympathize and empathize… I'm still not giving in so back up the train boy."

"Okay… I'll just find another way out of this prison." He whispered under his breath.

"You can try but your daddy runs a tight ship."

Lucas hissed, not meaning to and Jay just laughed. He stormed off to go and find his father or mother. He needed to get them to ease up. He felt fine and he'd only go over for a minute. He went into his father's office where he was no doubt working in the books for his shops.

"Dad!"

"Lucas… I see you've tried to escape."

"Dad please, I just want to go out for a minute. Don't you remember what it was like to be my age and in lo…"

"Yes in love. If you love her you'll stay away."

"But dad! I'm dying. Every moment that I'm not with her. I can't breathe!"

"You don't need to breathe Lucas!"

"My heart is breaking."

"Your heart isn't even beating! Why don't you call her? Text her or video chat."

"It's not the same as holding her in my arms. I think I'm going to cry."

"Please don't."

Lucas dropped to his knees at his dad's office.

"PLEASE DAD! You can chain me down and let her come over! I just need to see her."

"You know what… I won't listen to you blubbering all day. Get your damn coat. I'll call Clare and ask if we can come over."

Lucas felt himself getting happy. He was going to get to see Scarlett.

"Clare says you can come over as long and I and Holly J go with you."

"This is…great. Thanks dad I owe you a million!"

Scarlett sat on her newly cleaned room sulking. She'd talked to Lucas but it wasn't the same as seeing him. Her dad had made Alli put a spell on her so that she couldn't even transport. He was being a total tyrant.

There was a knock on her door and it opened slowly. She was surprised to see that Lucas was the one behind it. She ran to him to try and hug him but before she was able to reach him a pain struck her, shooting up her spine, in her head and soon throughout her entire body. She fell to the floor writing in pain and blood dripped from her ears and nose. Her mother came into the room, pushing Lucas out of the way.

"It's okay, you're okay. You're still technically disobeying orders. I've sent your brother to get your father."

Lucas stepped out of view and the pain went away. Clare helped Scarlett onto the bed and cleaned her up.

"What's going on?" Asked Eli.

"Declan, Holly J and Lucas are having dinner with us. We need you to remove your command."

"Why?"

"So that Scarlett can see Lucas."

Scarlett looked at her father with pleading eyes hoping that he would comply.

"Why should I remove the command when you hate me?"

"Eli!..."

"I know I know. I was just kidding! Gosh! I take back my command."

"Yay! Thanks dad!"

Scarlett ran to where Lucas was in the living room. She crashed into him hugging him with everything she had in her. She grabbed his hand and led him back to her room but before she could shut out everyone a foot propped the door open. Eli and Declan stood there with their arms crossed.

"What is it dad?" Asked Scarlett

"Scarlett, we both think it'd be best if the door was left open." Said Declan.

"Yeah and just to make sure you don't try anything. I'm putting a security guard in place."

Todd walked over and stood in the door way with his chest poked out and arms crossed. Scarlett rolled her eyes and scoffed at the fact that there was no privacy. She was happy to just be seeing Lucas though. She never realize how used to each other they were.

"He says if I love you I'll stay away." Says Lucas.

"Parents don't understand. They don't even remember what it's like to feel this way. I just wish we could run away. You could buy and Island and call is Isle Holly J."

"You've been reading too much Twilight Saga."

"Oh come on Edward Cullen, don't tell me you don't watch."

"No Jacob Black. I don't."

She punched him playfully in the chest and he started tickling her. The moment didn't last long though because they were broken up by the tiny security guard.

"Hey! No horseplay! Now sit two feet apart, use your inside voices and don't make eye contact! Hands where I can see them." Said Todd.

"Yes sir." Said Lucas chuckling at Todd's demands while he complied.

Running away to an island would be ideal for her right now. If only there was one that they could get to. Wouldn't that be nice?

**Hope you all liked this! Drop me a review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gray was already under more pressure than he could bear, but it was his entire fault to begin with. When he had sex it was like he lost all control. It was sad to say, but he'd never slept with the same girl twice. It wasn't because he consciously decided not to backtrack. The scent that attracted him to the women he slept with just dissipated after he had sex with them and they weren't appealing anymore. He was starting to think that scent was ovulation because every time he had sex it resulted in a pregnancy for the girls he slept with. He wished he could say that Sterling and Sarah were his first mishaps but they weren't. There were a couple other girls, some lost the babies before he could tell his parents and some of them got rid of the children before he could object. Either way, the path he was on now was going to lead to mass overpopulation.

He went to the coffee house with Sterling and Sarah to talk to the girl who was currently pregnant with his child. Her name was Bre.

"Gray, I'm glad you came." Said Bre, her voice was trembling.

"Bre of course I came. You won't be alone in this. We'll raise this baby together." Said Gray, grabbing her hand.

"See that's the thing. The more I think about it the more I don't want this baby."

"What?"

"I don't want to have to miss school and be pregnant and humiliated. What kind of life can we really give this baby? I mean sure, financially we'll have support but I'm still too selfish and you, you're way too preoccupied to have another baby. I just think this is what would be best."

"You can't get rid of the baby. I know this may seem bad but it can get better, I'll take the baby."

"It's done Gray! I wish I hadn't even told you. I was just doing it out of courtesy. The point is, it's my body and I want this thing out of me."

Gray felt himself shivering; he didn't know how he was going to keep himself from shifting. He had to do something though, hid kids were with him. She stormed out and it made him angrier, the only thing to keep him from wolfing out was a hand clapping him on the shoulder. He looked back and it was his father.

"Just calm down, breathe."

"Dad she's going to abo…"

"I heard it all son. There's nothing you can do just breathe."

Having his dad there helped reign him in. He was usually good at controlling himself but when his children were involved he got angry. Even though his life would have been hell had all ten or more of the girls had their babies he still would have wanted them. They were his children, his flesh and blood. That baby inside her was his and she was going to butcher that little person. She called it a thing, like it was an abomination! He knew it was a lost cause so once he was calm he and the babies got into his dad's hearse and hit the road towards home.

"I wish she hadn't told me." Said Gray.

"Would it have really mattered if she did or didn't? Once you found out it would have still made you just as angry."

"I guess you're right. Did mom tell you my decision?"

"About the vasectomy?"

"Yes."

"She told me and if it's what you want then we'll go see a doctor."

"Cool."

"So, graduation will be here soon."

"Dad, I'm home schooled. All I'll get is a diploma by mail. And then in the fall I'll be starting college online."

"Well dude a diploma is a diploma and your mom and I actually wanted to talk to you about college. We would be willing to watch the babies while you went to university."

"I couldn't ask you two to do that."

"You don't have to son, it's done."

"Really Dad? Thanks!"

Gray felt happy about the prospect of being able to go on a campus and be like a real student, like a normal guy his age. They were so young when they got taken out of public school that he hardly remembered what it was like to be normal. Of course he had friends, other members of the pack but he wanted to feel like a human for once.

Lucas was wandering the halls of his mansion, wondering if his father would be lenient and let him go out tonight. He knew the answer would probably be no and so he would be bored again. He was walking down the stairs when he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes glazed over red, he bared his fangs and he wanted blood.

He was looking for something hot with a beating heart. He only heard one beating heart in the entire house. He searched for it and he ended up in the living room where Fiona and Adam were sitting with Holly J.

He lunged at Adam but was quickly kicked back, not by vampire hands but by Adam in wolf form. Fiona grabbed Lucas by the throat and dragged him along as he attempted to break free and get to the warm blood inside Adam's veins.

"Declan! It's happening!"

Declan was down the stairs swiftly. He helped force Lucas up the stairs and into the chains that would hold him down until the blood lust was over. Once he was confined the true monster came out. He wasn't only animalistic during bloodlusts, no; bloodlusts were also the time when a vampire's sociopathic tendencies came out to play.

"Let me out! Let me out of these damn chains! I fucking mean it if I don't get out I'm going to die. Mommy… Mommy they hurt me. Please? Help me." Said Lucas, pleading to Holly J.

"Declan they do seem a little tight." She said, falling for the maniac's chatter.

"No! They aren't nearly as tight as they should be. Don't fall for his tricks Holly J. It's just the demon." Said Declan sternly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! I need to find this scent! It's all in my clothes! It smells like a girl…."

"You're not getting out."

"Call over some girls dad. Call over some bleeding whores so that I can feast!"

"I've never seen psychopathic ramblings so horrible before." Whispered Fiona.

"Dad says mine were a bit worse." Said Declan.

"I hear you whispering! You think I'm crazy! I'll show you crazy! Let me out!"

In that instance Lucas broke free of the chains that held him down and he escaped through the window. He thought he might be free. Free to go and find the scent that was plaguing him. It smelled appetizing and he wanted this person's hot blood to run down his throat. He wanted to eat this person's heart.

He didn't know where he was but he climbed in the window of a building. There was a girl there. She had red hair and blue green eyes. She smelled fantastic and he wanted her blood. She smiled at the sight of him initially but then she frowned, she was scared. He adored the smell of her fear. It filled the room and her heart pumped faster. He was prepared to attack when he was suddenly wrestled to the floor by something he wouldn't see. His father and aunt came in the room and confined him again. They dragged him out of the building and back to the mansion where they put him in a dark corridor, a dungeon.

"I need that blood! What the fuck is wrong with you! I needed it! I wanted it!"

Lucas passed out in the dark dungeon of the mansion. When he woke up he looked around and wondered where in the hell he was. He knew he definitely hadn't fallen asleep there. He was in chains and his father was standing there looking at him. He knew he must have had another bloodlust.

"Did I kill anybody?" Asked Lucas quietly.

"You almost killed Scarlett. You picked up her scent on your clothes and on your bed and you went right to her."

"But the chains…"

"You broke free of them and you took the window out so you got a head start on me and Fiona. You also tried to attack Adam but he was able to hold his own, so to speak. We just have to get a new sofa."

"Does she know that I was trying to kill her?"

"Do you want me to lie to you?"  
>"She knows… and she's scared of me?"<p>

"Well Fiona went back over to check on her and she's still a little….hysterical."

"I'm a monster."

Declan placed his hand on Lucas' shoulder to try and console him but Lucas brushed it off. Lucas went up to his room and he packed a backpack full of clothes and he jumped out the same broken window he'd escaped through earlier. All he left behind was a note. _Dear Dad, I'm not fit to be around you all. Just know that I'm running away to save you all the trouble of cleaning up my mess and to keep Scarlett safe. Let her know that I love her and I'd never consciously hurt her…ever…_

Clare looked in on Scarlett who was still terrified and crying despite the fact that Gray was in her room to keep watch, even though Fiona assured them there was no chance Lucas would be back. Clare had never seen Scarlett so shaken up.

She went to sit by her child. Scarlett leaned into her and Clare kissed the top of her head.

"I guess you and dad will want to say you told me so?" Scarlett asked.

"No honey. Look, we knew it was a possibility this would happen if you were with him but we never anticipated that he'd track you down. Even if it did happen when you were with him we wouldn't rub it in your face. We don't care about being right, in this case we'd love to be wrong about Lucas."

"I've just never seen him like that you know? He looked so evil."

"Well he was hunting. I'm sure we look rather um…scary when we hunt too. Look, you need some rest so just go to sleep and your brother will keep watch."

Clare kissed Scarlett on the head and practically tucked her in. Gray stood watch, looking more like Eli than ever. Clare walked into the living room where Eli was sitting at the coffee table working on books for the shop.

"How's business?" Asked Clare.

"Still booming… This is the one thing I don't have to worry about." Said Eli with a chuckle.

"She's still terrified."

"Who wouldn't be? I wish she didn't have to see that. Him all crazy looking."

"I wish she didn't have to see that either. I wonder what she will do?"

"Who knows? Get a normal boyfriend hopefully. Like I said, a nice human boy will do."

Clare chuckled and punched Eli in the arm playfully. She sat beside him and lay her head against his arm. Then their youngest, Todd ran out of his bedroom.

"Mommy! Daddy! I think… I think that guy from Twilight was watching me sleep!" He yelled.

"Todd have you been watching Twilight Saga again even though it gives you nightmares?" Asked Clare.

"Well Scarlett was watching it."

"What will we do with you?" Clare said with a chuckle.

"Mommy, what's wrong with everybody. When I came home from playing it was all sad and Scarlett was crying. What'd I miss?"

"Nothing baby… nothing."

She preferred to keep him in the dark. It was already enough for him to know that in a few short years he'd be controlled by the moon and subject to anger filled outbursts; she wanted him to be carefree as long as he could.

What happened today had Eli shaken up, more than shaken up really…he was scared.

His daughter was a hair away from sure death. Hell, more of his family might have even died had it not been for the heads up he got. One thing that bothered him more than the fact that it almost happened was the fact that Scarlett was defenseless.

He went to Lulu to talk to her about it to see what might be the reason for this. He knocked on the mobile home's door and the short, snappy lady answered. He noticed the Cece was there as well. He hugged his mom and she kissed his cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark. Some things never change.

"Hi baby. It's gotten down the line what happened today. Everyone's glad you all are okay. How's Scarlett?" Asked Cece.

"She went to sleep crying. I think the only reason she was able to sleep at all was because Gray was keeping watch."

"Poor baby."

"That's the price you pay when you curl up next to a snake. Sometimes you get bitten." Said Lulu hoarsely.

"Mom." Said Cece.

"Okay okay, Sorry." Said Lulu without a hint of sincerity in her voice. "What's the trouble boy?"

"I need to know why Scarlett can't fight like the rest of us. Why she's not really deadly like everyone else."

"So you wanna know why she's all bark and no bite huh? Well it's simple. She's got more human traits in her than the rest of you."

"How is that possible? Clare was a we…"

"Correction. Clare wasn't born lycan, you made her than way so she still technically has human genes that can be passed down. Now your wolf genes are more dominant in Scarlett. If they weren't she wouldn't change at all but also Clare's human genes prevent her from reaping all the benefits. It's a wonder she can even transport."

"So why come Gray didn't become the same way?"

"Who knows? Genetics is a tricky thing. Quite unpredictable."

Eli felt happy to at least know why his daughter wasn't like the rest of them. He did want her to be able to protect herself though so he decided he was going to have to get her a gun. But damn, guns don't work on vampires.

Scarlett tossed and turned in her bed. She knew there was no way she'd be able to go back to sleep. She was still too upset. Her crying had stopped but she was still disturbed by what had happened today. Lucas had looked so intent on killing her that it turned her stomach. The thing that truly scared her most though was the fact that when she looked in his eyes she couldn't see any part of him left in there. It was all malicious and evil.

She got up and went over to the window where her brother was still standing. She sat down on the window seal and he did too.

"So when are you going to break it off with him?" Asked Gray. "I bet he cries when you do." He said with a chuckle.

"It's not funny!" Yelled Scarlett." I don't know when or if I am going to dump him."

"What? You can't seriously be considering staying with him! He tried to kill you."

"It wasn't him! I don't really want to talk about it right now anyway."

She wondered what she would actually do. Would she really break up with Lucas? What happened earlier should have been enough to make her be done with him for good but she knew it wasn't really him acting that way. He was having a bloodlust.

She definitely didn't want to see him again until those horrid things were all done but she couldn't say that she was done with him completely. She knew the risks, everyone had been shoving them down her throat since he transformed. She was just going to have to deal with it. After all, who ever said that love wasn't terrifying?


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett had decided to stay with Lucas so she made it her mission to find him. He'd been missing for a week now and though his parents and Fiona were looking for him she felt like she should be doing something too. After all, she was part of the reason he left. She had to find him.

She waited until there were snores coming from every room before she grabbed her backpack and flashlight. She climbed out the window and down the fire escape onto the empty sidewalk. She started looking in places she thought he might be like dank alleys, grungy pubs and seedy shops but she never found him. Her search eventually led her into the woods. She heard the wolves calling but it didn't scare her. She was a wolf too; maybe they would pick up on that fact and leave her alone.

She walked through the woods, calling out to him. The only sounds that came back were her echo and the wind rustling through the bushes. Lucas was nowhere to be found. She was at the edge of a cliff. In the distance a huge black mass... it was a bear. She started running and the bear pursued her. She let out a howl, expecting a response but there was none. She was all alone. She came to a dead end. There was nowhere else to go. She was about to be bear food. She backed up and there was nothing but cliff there. She nearly lost her balance and fell off the edge.

The bear swiped at her and she jumped back again, this time she did lose her balance. She fell off the cliff and only escaped the rocks below by holding onto an exposed tree root that was hanging out of the side of the cliff. She didn't call for help because it would have been pointless. There was nobody to help her. Suddenly the bear came flying over the cliff in pieces and she was slowly lifted up from the cliff.

She was shocked to see Lucas standing there, covered in bear blood looking tortured and mostly dirty. He didn't smell so great either.

"Lucas? You're okay!"

She ran to him and hugged him. She didn't care if his nature funk got on her, she was just happy to see him.

"What are you doing out here Scarlett?" He asked.

"I came to find you."

"Why? I'm a monster."

"Well so am I. Look… I was scared when you had your bloodlust and you came after me but I know it wasn't really you doing it."

"I could have killed you."

"That's in the past… Everybody is looking for you."

"Well tell them to stop. In fact, don't even tell them you saw me tonight."

"How have you been living Lucas? You can't live out here like and animal."

"At night I go into the cities and I feed on the bad guys and then I come back here and tend to the forest."

"Then I'll stay here too."

"What? No! Scarlett, go home!"

"No! Don't tell me what to do!"

He started walking away from her and she followed him. They ended up at a waterfall where Lucas had his clothes and belongings in a cave. He eyed her evilly before walking straight into the water. She didn't even attempt to get in because she knew the water was freezing.

He stood under the waterfall and got all the bear blood and dirt off of him. By the time he made it into the cave Scarlett was there. He took his soaked shirt off and she looked at his skin glistening from his makeshift shower and from the light of the moon.

"You're being a total jackass right now, you do realize that?" Said Lucas.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're being stubborn, reckless and stupid. I'm dangerous."

"Well… There's no denying that but we can make this work. Your mom and dad are worried sick! I've been worried about you."

Lucas moved closer to her and Scarlett thought her heart would beat right out of her chest. The glowing blue eyes she loved so much were back where they belonged. He touched her face with his ice cold hand and it sent chills all over her. His lips crashed over hers and it took her breath away.

She kissed him back, running her fingers through his wet hair. He lifted her off the ground and embraced her while nuzzling her neck with his chilly nose. She laughed and held onto him tighter. He moved them over to a blanket he had in the cave. He eased her onto it and deepened the kiss. She gasped lowly because he'd never kissed her the way they were kissing now. She knew tonight would surely be the night. He suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" She asked.

"I want you so badly." He said, sounding strained and tortured.

"Then take me. I want you too… I'm ready."

"Good. Because I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to wait."

He kissed her again, their tongues entwined. She thought of his lips as candy, each kiss was sweeter than the last. His cold hands moved under her shirt causing her teeth to chatter. He gently palmed her breasts and her stomach did flips. She started to ache for him at her very core. With every kiss and every touch her need for him increased and she felt like she was going to explode.

Though it was cold she wanted to be skin to skin with him, she wanted to feel his icy chest against her so she took off her jacket and slipped off her shirt. He assisted in taking off her bra. She blushed as she sat totally exposed in front of Lucas. He just smiled before leaning in to kiss her.

She lay back on the blanket and he unbuttoned her pants, placing kisses on her thighs as he pulled them down. Next he started pulling off her panties and she giggled lightly as he swallowed deeply. She was starting to see some nervousness on his face. He narrowed his eyes at her threw her panties to the side along with her pants as he placed light kisses on the insides of her thighs. He worked his way up until he was at her core and he placed one gentle kiss on it. Scarlett moaned out. That only added fuel to the fire that was burning inside her.

He ditched his pants and underwear and he lay on top of her. Their bodies pressed together and nearly smoldered into one.

"I love you Scarlett." Said Lucas with his voice trembling nervously.

"I love you too."

He went into her hastily. It wasn't exactly rough, just quick, like ripping off a band aid. It caused Scarlett to yell out a little and hold onto him tightly. He looked her in the eyes and they kissed while he started to move his hardness in and out of her. Scarlett always figured the first time would hurt, so until the pain subsided she found solace inside his eyes.

"Are you okay? Should I stop?" Asked Lucas.

"No. It's fine." She said as the pain started to wear away.

He went deeper and she moaned out while arching her back and clinging to him. She held onto him a little tighter with every thrust. She felt like she was going crazy. Not even shifting made her feel so insane. She never knew it was possible to feel hot and cold, pleasure and pain, and shocks that constantly kept her body buzzing. Surely this must have been what death and life would feel like if they were concentrated and placed in a person's center until they fizzled out all of their magic.

With a last stroke Scarlett was struck by a wave that overwhelmed and immersed her leaving her unable to breathe but at that same right, able to moan Lucas's name. The wave came for him minutes later causing him to make sounds she'd never heard before. Though she was recovering from her own orgasm she chuckled a little and then moaned out as he released his essence inside her and collapsed on her chest.

They just lay in the cave. Eventually falling asleep wrapped in each other. She didn't care anymore that is was cold or that she was naked, in a cave in the middle of the woods. She just knew that she loved Lucas and he loved her right back.

Lucas opened his eyes, seeing only red. He smelled something that was totally irresistible. He had to have it. He noticed the girl in the cave and he wanted to lunge at her and consume her, all of her but something held him back.

He felt liked he needed to kill her but he didn't want to. Her blood smelled delicious and the sound of her heart running through her veins was like hearing chicken hit the grease but something deep inside him told him that she wasn't for killing.

He crept closer to her, still not totally sure he wasn't going to kill her and he threw himself back against the wall of the cave. A few rocks tumbled down but it didn't collapse. He felt a wave of desire for her life source hit him again so he ran and jumped into the water, holding himself under until he blacked out.

Lucas got up and wondered how he'd gotten in the water. The only thing he could conclude was that he'd either rolled out of the cave or that he'd had a bloodlust but he didn't smell or see blood. He leaped back into the cave and Scarlett was still there sleeping peacefully.

He couldn't believe that they'd had sex. He'd waited on the moment for so long that now, after it'd finally happened, he was in disbelief. The only thing that made him realize that it was real and not a vivid fantasy was the fact that she was in his cave naked and sleeping.

He sat on a rock and he watched her slumber. He didn't know if he'd go home… he probably should have but he didn't want to hear his father's lecture.

Scarlett stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. Lucas smiled at her and she smiled at him back. He walked back over to her and lay down beside her. He was able to wrap himself around her until an hour before sunrise. Then she had to get up, get redressed and go back home.

"Are you going home today?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Well… if you do or if you don't let me know. Please?" She begged.

"Okay. Hey, I love you."

"I love you too."

With that she disappeared and he decided to pack up his things.

It was an hour before sunrise and Clare was worried sick. Scarlett wasn't picking up her cell phone and she wasn't in her room. She didn't want to wake Eli because it was the first night he'd actually slept soundly without liquor in weeks. Instead she waited up on her daughter.

The door crept open and Clare clicked on the lamp. Scarlett looked startled by her mother's presence there.

"Mom. Hi." Said Scarlett, her voice trembling.

"Hello Scarlett. Say um…where the fuck have you been?" She asked.

"Mom, just let me exp…." Scarlett stopped talking as Clare sniffed the air around them.

"Lucas." Said Clare.

"Yeah."

"Well I hope it was worth it." Said Clare. "Because you're grounded for a week."

"I understand and I take my punishment."

"Oh my goodness you and your brother are the worst! Scarlett do you know how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry I just wanted to go find him."

"Well I can see that you clearly did. He's all over you and there's grass in your hair. It's not hard for me to put two and two together."

"He saved me from a bear and a cliff…"

"Well it's not him I'm mad at."

"Come on mom, please don't be mad. It just happened."

"Sex never 'just happens' Scarlett. It's too complicated a process to just happen. Still, you are growing up and I know what that's like."

"So I'm not grounded?"

"No, you're still grounded. You can't go see him but he can come see you if he comes back home and… I won't tell your father the real reason I'm punishing you. Deal?"

"Deal! Thanks mom! This is the best punishment ever!"

Clare shook her head and chuckled, unable to be too mad at her daughter. She was a teenager after all, even if she wasn't a human one.

She went back to bed and cuddled up next to Eli who was sleeping like a log. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"You should have grounded her for a month." He said with a rough chuckle.

Clare just laughed and snuggled closer to Eli. She could understand why Scarlett would go and look for Lucas even though he's dangerous and crazy. After all it hadn't been so many years ago that she'd been the one following Eli into the woods on a full moon. Risk taking apparently ran in the family.

**Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas walked into his house. He dropped his bags at the door and he went up to his father's study where he overhead his father talking to, what smelled like, his Aunt Fiona, his mother and Jay.

"I'm not worried about Lucas. He'll be home but they are getting closer." Said Declan in a distressed tone.

"Do you think there will be another war?" Asked Fiona. "I can't fight… I'm expecting."

"Of course you will be permitted to sit this one out sister…there will be a war."

"Well we've known it was coming for years Declan! Centuries! The hybrids have no place in this world and now they are forging themselves a space if that means taking half of the vamps and wolves out to do it. Fucking abominations."

"Jay my child will be a hybrid, how can you say that about them?"

"Fiona no offense but your child, like all hybrids shouldn't exist. Adam is cool and all but it's not right, vampires laying down with dogs."

"Watch your tongue Jay or its going to end up on the floor because I'll rip it out." Growled Fiona.

"Fiona calm down. Jay! Pleas be more tolerant. There are plenty of hybrids who are nice people." Said Holly J

"Guys please; can we get back to the important issues? There is going to be a war. It will be bloody and lives will be lost…" Said Declan, defeat already weighing his voice down.

"Call up the fucking wolves." Said Jay.

"I'll arrange for a meeting tonight and when Lucas comes home… I'll arrange for him to be sent away." Said Declan.

"Agreed." Said everyone in unison.

"No!" Screamed Lucas, coming in and making it evident he was eavesdropping. "I want to fight with everybody else!"

"Son, so nice of you to finally formally join the meeting. Sit."

"Dad, I want to fight with you." He said.

"This isn't up for discussion Lucas. This fight is going to be way more than you can handle. It's more than we can handle now."

"Dad I'm… I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a man."

"That I can smell. Little britches popped a cherry last night." Said Jay, jabbing Lucas in the arm playfully.

"Son look…let's just have a meal and talk this through."

"I want to fight dad. This is my coven too and I'm old enough. I killed a bear last night."

"Really? You're comparing bears to hybrids? They are smart and these are angry and out for blood Lucas! If you were to fight you'd only be in the way because I'd be so worried about you that I'd get myself killed."

"Dad."

"We'll discuss this later."

Lucas felt defeated for the time being but he wasn't going to give up. He was a man now and men protected their covens. He was going to fight in the war if it was the last thing he did.

Eli sent out the mental signal that trouble was coming and that wolves, all of the wolves in the North, would soon have to meet and start battle strategies. He figured the hybrids would soon have an uprising. Most of them were killed, some were fortunate enough to have a loving parent but most of them were mistakes and they had no place in the vampire world, nor did they have a spot among the wolves. They were looked down upon and ostracized. It was once illegal to raise a hybrid baby to adulthood because it was believed that they were pure evil since they had no humanity whatsoever. He didn't blame them for being angry after the years of mistreatment but he knew this once again meant that he'd have to go onto the battlefield and risk losing part of his pack, part of his family.

He wished Clare could sit out but she proved too valuable a fighter, Scarlett, Todd, Sarah and Sterling would definitely be sent to the safe place with Cece and Bullfrog. He'd be distracted enough knowing Clare and Gray were on that battlefield. He certainly didn't want to have to worry about Scarlett too.

Eli cleared his throat and the immediate members of his pack gave him their undivided attention.

"The hybrids are forming and army for an uprising. They are trying to eradicate the vampires and werewolves. They are trying to make their place in this supernatural society."

"They have no place. They were fucking mistakes and if you ask me they all should have been exposed. Nobody has the guts to do it these days though." Said Fitz roughly

"Dude my kid will be a hybrid. What the fuck are you trying to say?" Said Adam.

"I'm saying that it's cool if you wanted to be with Fiona and all but some things ain't meant to be and that includes the mutation growing inside her."

"Mark be careful about the words you spit out because they'll be tasting like poison while I'm shoving them down your throat!" Growled Adam.

"Guys guys guys!" Said Drew, coming in between them. "This isn't the way."

"Some hybrids are nice." Said KC

"Can we please get back to what matters? We need to start forming a battle strategy. I've never fought a hybrid and I don't know anyone who has and has lived to tell about it. We might need the witches, warlocks and all that on this one…Shit we owe them a lot."

Eli rubbed his temples, clearly stressing out about this impending war. He wasn't confident about it at all. Clare grabbed his hands sliding her fingers between his and he couldn't help but smile when he looked into her big blue eyes. It hurt him, it killed him to know that in this war he might lose her or he might die himself.

Gray sat in the meeting and for once he was scared to death. In the last battles he hadn't been a father. There hadn't been so much at stake. What if he died? His children were so small that they wouldn't even remember him. He'd become obsolete in their tiny minds.

He got up and left while they discussed battle strategies. He went into his room where Sarah and Sterling were asleep. Todd was supposed to be watching them but he'd fallen asleep on the bed too. Scarlett crept into his room without knocking. He was used to it.

"What are they talking about in there? Dad gave me orders not to enter." She said, sounding bummed.

"There's going to be another war…this time its hybrids."

"What's that?"

"A mix of vampire and werewolf."

"But I thought vampires couldn't turn werewolves and vice versa."

"They can't. Hybrids are born, not made and they were outcasts now they are uprising."

"What's the matter with you? Don't you usually love a good battle?"

"Scarlett I have kids now. If I die out there they'll be all alone!"

"You won't die."

"You don't know that."

"Well if you do they'll have mom and dad and me and…Todd."

"Yeah? Well dad is worried. I can tell he doesn't know if he'll even come out of this one alive. He looks so hopeless."

Gray instantly wished he'd never said anything to Scarlett about any of it. His father left her out of the meetings for a reason. Since she couldn't fight he didn't let her step foot on a battlefield. No use in her worrying about something she can't do anything about.

"Scarlett don't worry about any of this… okay?"

"No! It's not fair. Everybody else gets to fight and I can't. I know I'm not like everybody else but I can do something. Give me a gun, give me a sword! I can help in some kind of way."

"You can help by helping grandpa bullfrog and grandma Cece take care of Todd, Sarah and Sterling."

"I'm going to talk to dad. I will fight in this war."

He definitely wished he hadn't said anything to his sister now. She was going to either get scolded or if she did go on that battlefield he had a strange feeling she'd get herself killed….like the rest of them.

Clare put the chicken and mashed potatoes in the middle of the table. It was dinner time but the atmosphere was gloomy. The only person who was acting normal was Todd. She fixed her baby's plate and watched as he stuffed his face to the point that he couldn't even chew anymore.

Clare would have never admitted it to Eli but she was worried about this one. Going through Lulu's books she'd read something about hybrids and they seemed terrifying. She was afraid to admit that she honestly wasn't confident about the outcome of this war and apparently neither were the vampires. They were just as hopeless.

Clare wished there was a way she could send her family away. All of her children, Gray included, so that they would be safe. She knew Gray wouldn't sit out though. He was a man now and even her wishes and instincts as a mother couldn't keep him off that battlefield. The only sound that could be heard was that of people pushing food around their plates, until Scarlett broke the silence.

"I want to fight in the war." She said confidently.

"No." Said Eli flatly.

"Dad it's not fair! I'm a part of the pack and I'm not a kid anymore! I want to fight!"

"I hear what you're saying and I'm deciding to tell you no! Scarlett you know very well…well you know."

"What Dad? It's because I'm different isn't it? I know that! You can give me a sword, a gun, anything! I just want to fight. I'm tired of having to go away with Grandpa Bullfrog and Grandma Cece like a baby! Mom, tell him!"

"Scarlett this time your dad is right. It's too dangerous and with your circumstances…you'd be dead before the fight even got started." Said Clare, hating the spit out the words.

"But you fought as a human! You were even pregnant! How many times have you two told us the story of how you saved dad on the battlefield that time?"

"Yeah and I died Scarlett! Your father had to change me! That's the only reason me and Gray aren't in some grave right now! There'd be nothing we could do for you and even if we could there wouldn't be anything left because hybrids are worse than Lucas during a bloodlust or a werewolf in the woods! You're not fighting! That's final."

Scarlett transported and Clare sat down, immediately feeling like she'd been too harsh on Scarlett. Eli patted her on the back and kissed her cheek trying to console her but it didn't work. Again Clare wished for the ignorance, the blissful oblivion that humanity provided. She wished she didn't know about hybrids or any other creatures of the night. She wished for all the people she loved but she wanted them to be normal… human.

Scarlett ended up in Lucas' room. He dropped down in a defensive stance and she held up her hands defensively until he realized it was her. Once he did he walked over to her and hugged her, wiping her tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"There's going to be a war and I want to fight but everybody thinks since I'm different it would be too dangerous for me."

"Well join the club. My dad is trying to make me go away but I won't. I'm going to fight for my home."

"Everybody's worried you know."

"Yeah I know. My dad thinks he might die."

"Do you think it will be that bad?"

"I don't know. I've only ever met one hybrid… he's pretty nice."

"Well maybe he can help."

She and Lucas escaped through his window and jumped into his car. They were going to find a hybrid to see exactly what they were up against. It seemed like they were traveling forever, deep into the woods. Finally they came to a cabin where Lucas stopped. They got out and as soon as they did the door opened. A man stood there for a split second and then he seemed to disappear into thin air. Suddenly Lucas was being thrown in the air, kicked, punched and claws were to his throat. There was nothing Scarlett could do but scream.

"Jake! It's us! Please!" Lucas pleaded.

"Coyne and… smells like a Goldsworthy." Said the hybrid.

"Scarlett." She said, extending her hand.

He didn't take her hand but he did release Lucas from the hold he had him in.

"Well, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well there's going to be a war." Said Scarlett.

"You don't say." He said sarcastically.

"We're new. We didn't know about this type of stuff." Said Scarlett. "We just want to know how to fight it."

"Who is we? Certainly not you two." Said Jake. "You stood there screaming and him, well… I was a hair away from ripping out his windpipe. You aren't fit for any war but definitely not this one."

"That's why we're here. We want to fight, but everybody says we shouldn't. Maybe if we knew how to fight hybrids… We could help." Said Lucas.

"Silver. You'll need some." Said Jake briskly.

"Silver?" Asked Lucas.

"Yes. It's our only weakness. Have any on you?" He asked.

Scarlett handed over the silver necklace she'd gotten from her grandma Helen for her birthday. Jake pressed it to his skin and his veins rose up, turning black and he fell to the ground letting out a loud scream. Before it could do too much more damage Scarlett went to retrieve the necklace only to find that it melted into his skin. When she pulled it away all that was left was a blood gash where it'd been.

Jake was in pain for a few minutes before he finally recovered, at least somewhat recovered. His arm was completely black.

"What'd it do to you?" Asked Lucas.

"It poisoned me. Just like wolf's bane would a wolf. It kills hybrids slowly to merely touch silver but to ingest it or to be penetrated by it…that would be instant death by flame."

"Why doesn't anyone know this?" Asked Scarlett.

"They don't know much about us period." Said Jake. "Why would they know our weaknesses?"

"Thank you. Thanks for your help." Said Lucas

"You should go…now. Now!" Yelled Jake.

Scarlett and Lucas got into his car and drove as fast as they could out of the woods and back to his place. On the way back Scarlett starting to feel sick and she ached everywhere. She thought she might have been coming down with a bug. When they arrived Holly J opened the door, pulling them both in.

"Mom, what's going on?" Asked Lucas.

"Scarlett… What are you doing here?" Asked Holly J, tears were in her eyes.

"Lucas and I went to talk to Jake and we found out some interesting hybrid facts." Said Scarlett.

"Scarlett, honey….you need to go home. Now."

"Okay. Goodbye." She said, wondering why Holly J was acting so strangely.

When Scarlett got home she knew why she'd felt the way she felt in the car, it was like a twister had hit the place. There was broken glass, splinters of wood and blood everywhere. She immediately went through the house yelling and looking for her family. Her entire family was in Todd's room. They were all bloody and injured; it looked like they'd been had. Her mother was sobbing and her father was holding her. The little boy's room too looked like it had been hit by a twister and there was the smell of blood in it.

"Mom, Dad, what happened?" She asked, fearing the worst.

"They took Todd." Said Gray.

"Who took him? Why?" She asked.

"The hybrids. There were only two but they were so fast and so strong that not even dad could manage to hit them with a fireball. Not even his invisibility worked Scarlett." Said Gray.

"What about the babies?" Scarlett asked.

"They are at grandma and grandpas… they were safe."

"Well are we getting him back?"

"How?" Asked Gray coldly.

Scarlett couldn't answer his question. She didn't even know how to begin. She started to cry with her mother and father and she wondered if she could have been of any use to them?

Todd was a pain but he was her little brother and she loved him. They had to get him back.

Todd giggled as the hybrids did their best job at trying to hurt him. It felt like tickles to him. All of their bites and scratches felt like tickles. Nothing penetrated his skin. It was like he was guarded by some sort of shield. A tickle shield. They finally got tired of trying to hurt him and they closed him in a dark room. He started wishing that he was back home. Man, being in his race car bed would be sweet right now. Suddenly when he opened his eyes he was there, at home and his entire family was in his room. They must have found his candy stash.

"Todd! My baby! Oh my precious baby!" Said Clare as she hugged the little boy, nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"Mommy why are you crying?" He asked.

"They took you baby. We were worried."

"Oh them… I wasn't worried. They tried biting and scratching me but it only felt like tickles. I have a tickle shield."

His mother and father looked at him and then each other strangely. Suddenly his brother Gray punched him in the arm and it didn't tickle then. It just hurt. He kicked him back in retaliation.

"What'd you do that for!" Said Todd.

"Sorry, I was just testing your shield." Said Gray

"Baby how'd you get here?" Asked Clare.

"Oh I wished myself here." He said nonchalantly.

Eli and Clare looked at Todd and then back at each other again before saying three words.

"Alli and Lulu."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review to tell me what you think! I really enjoy feedback! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Clare watched as Lulu and Alli examined Todd from head to toe. She was happy he was home and that the hybrids hadn't been able to harm him, she just didn't know how that was possible. He wasn't an early bloomer so he shouldn't have been able to transport yet, but he did.

"I don't know what to say about this." Said Alli. "He's armored in some powerful magic. Whoever cast this protection spell is at least… a thousand, two thousand years old."

"So?" Asked Clare, wondering what age had to do with any of it.

"So, that means they more than likely have foresight and they can see that Todd will need protection because for some reason, he will need to survive."

"Like… if I die."

"Clare." Said Alli, trying to calm Clare down.

"Mama, you're not going to die. You can have some of my tickle shield." Said Todd

"Todd, why don't you go feed my fish." Said Lulu, barely speaking above a whisper.

Clare broke down crying. She'd been able to hold her composure up until now but she was in shakes. Sure, now they knew the hybrids weakness but it was still going to be bloody. Even if she didn't die, who would she lose? Would it be one of the friends who'd so willingly fought to retrieve her from the wolves all those years ago? Would it be her own son or perhaps the daughter that refused to sit out of the battle? Clare had a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong.

"Let it all out." Said Alli as she patted Clare on the back.

"You have to be strong." Said Lulu "I have faith in you."

Clare dried her tears and she steadied her breath. She knew they didn't have much time but she wanted to know how much time they did have exactly and she wanted to take a peek into fate. She'd never believed in looking into the future before but now she needed to.

"Alli, can you drop Todd off at home? I need to go somewhere." Said Clare.

"Sure."

Clare was going to see the oracle. She had to go to Imogen's first though.

When she arrived at Imogen's she knocked on the door and Imogen pulled her in, holding a knife to her throat. She let her go when she saw who it was.

"What was that all about?" Asked Clare.

"Didn't you know, war is approaching Clare Edwards." Said Imogen matter of factly.

"Yeah I knew. I actually wondered…well, can you help me find the oracle?"

"The oracle? Clare Edwards why do you need an oracle?"

"Because I need to know if… I need to know what will happen."

"Sometimes fate isn't for us to know Clare. Sometimes we aren't meant to know what happens until it does."

"Please Imogen! I'm begging you. Tell me where she is."

"Fine Clare Edwards. I'll tell you where the oracle resides but a word of caution to you… just because you know your fate, won't make it disappear. It's unchanging."

Hearing Imogen say that made Clare realize that even if she did know, it would still hurt just as much to go through whatever tragedy was headed their way.

Imogen started looking and she found the oracle at a cemetery. One of the oldest ones in a city. It was kind of ironic that a person who revealed fates, who be in a place where everyone had met theirs.

Clare transported there and she searched for the oracle, expecting to see a woman. Suddenly she came upon a huge mausoleum that had gold plated tarot cards on the door. She figured it must have been it. She pressed the door and it creaked open. Inside was a tomb and cement walls plastered with bloody handprints. She'd expected the oracle to be alive but from what she saw, she could tell that she was deceased.

On the tomb there was a saying. _If it's your fate you seek to learn, then it's your fate you'll have to earn, I'll reveal your life, death and love but first you must give me a gift in blood._

Clare saw that there was a knife on the tomb so she took it. She cut her hand and she placed it to the wall, making a fresh bloody print. She was expecting the walls to come to life but nothing happened. Not even a speck of dust flew up. Clare thought she'd been tricked or that Imogen had given her the wrong address. She left the mausoleum and as soon as the door closed behind her she dropped to her knees and fell into a dream of some kind.

_ In front of her stood a woman, she was wearing a long dress with a veil. Her face was completely covered._

"_Clare… you've come to me to ask me a question." Said the oracle._

"_Yes." Said Clare "This war, with the hybrids… will my family be killed?" Clare asked._

"_Your husband he will remain strong, you oldest son he will live on but your daughter on that dreary night, she will find herself losing this fight. The only joy to this sorrowful tale is that an angel will appear and true love will prevail."_

"_What do you mean? I don't understand."_

"_More of fate I cannot reveal, for the future is already sealed. Your sons will live and your daughter will die. No matter how hard you try."_

Clare found herself on the couch in her living room. She could have sworn she was just at that cemetery though. She wondered if she'd dreamed the entire conversation with the oracle up. She actually hoped she had because if that truly was a conversation with the oracle then that meant Scarlett was going to die. Clare started sobbing. She didn't want her daughter to die but the oracle had said she would.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Asked Scarlett.

"Nothing baby. I'm just… happy to see you."

She kissed her again and released her before going into her bedroom and lying down. She didn't know what to do.

Lucas went up to Imogen's door and he knocked twice. The door opened and she pulled him in, holding a knife to his throat.

"Imogen, it's just me!" He said.

"Hello Lucas Coyne- Sinclair. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need you to help me find the oracle."

"Again! What's with everybody today and needing to know their fate and destiny?"

"Please! I need to know!" He begged.

"Fine."

She gave him an address and he drove to the spot. It was a cemetery. He went to the exact place the oracle was supposed to be and he came to a mausoleum. He went inside and all he saw was a tomb. He was starting to think it was a hoax until he smelled fresh blood. He noticed that there were bloody handprints all over the walls and a bloody knife. That's when he read the inscription on the tomb. _If it's your fate you seek to learn, then it's your fate you'll have to earn, I'll reveal your life, death and love but first you must give me a gift in blood._

Lucas took the knife and he sliced his hand. He placed it on the wall and nothing happened. Not a quiver, not even a gust of wind. He was going to go and give Imogen 'what for' because she'd apparently given him the wrong location.

He stepped outside of the mausoleum and he was stopped dead in his tracks by a thought taking over his mind. There was a woman in long flowing fabric and a veil that covered her face.

"_Lucas, ask me your question." Said the oracle._

"_Will we win the war?" He asked._

"_The war you shall win, though it'll come with a price. One of the same will be the sacrifice."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_I mustn't say more, you know far too much. The rest you'll find out once you've had the reaper's touch." She said._

Lucas was suddenly back in his car. He woke up and wondered if he'd been dreaming. He might have been a bit loopy sometimes but he specifically remembered being at that mausoleum.

He went home in high spirits. He was glad that they were going to win the war, though he still didn't understand what the last part of the oracle's message was. When he walked into the door his Aunt Fiona and Uncle Adam were sitting on the steps. Both were rubbing her belly and talking to the baby inside. When they saw him they both hugged him.

"My brilliant nephew. What've you been up to today?"

"Oh nothing. Just…hanging around."

"Well. Your father is waiting for you. Since you've insisted to fight he's going to give you lessons. Fair warning, Jay and Luke are extra rowdy today so you might get banged up."

Lucas wasn't worried. In fact he'd been waiting on an opportunity to take a swing at Jay. Sometimes blessings come in weird packages.

Eli knew something was wrong with Clare. She had been holed up in their bedroom for hours just crying and he couldn't take it anymore. He transported in and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Clare, what is it? Are you scared?" He asked.

"Yes… I have to tell you something Eli." She said, her voice quivering.

"What?"

"I went to see the oracle today."

"Clare why would you do that!"

"I just wanted to know okay! I needed to know what to expect!"

"And that's why you're crying. What'd… what'd the oracle say?"

"That Scarlett would die."

"Well we'll send her away. I'll put her under orders. We'll do everything possible to make sure she doesn't die!"

Eli was angry with Clare for going to the oracle but he couldn't deny the fact that he'd been tempted to go there himself. He'd heard many things about the oracle but mostly he'd heard that most who went there regretted going because knowing what will happen is actually worse than finding out when it happens. Especially when the thread of life is about to be cut on somebody you love.

**Thanks so much for reading and thanks for the reviews! I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter! I will hopefully be getting the next one out very very soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Scarlett screamed loudly as Lucas lapped at her sensitive pearl and played with her nipples. She tried backing away from the staggering pleasure but he only pulled her back and buried his face even deeper between her thighs. They'd snuck into his father's cabin again and this was their fifth hour sexing each other like crazy.

Their love making had gone from shy and innocent to intense, passionate and a little wild in a matter of hours but neither party minded.

Scarlett came again and she heard Lucas chuckle cockily at the masterpiece he'd created. That's what he called her orgasms…his masterpieces. She didn't care what he called them though as long as he kept giving them to her.

He crawled into the bed, hovering over her body. He ran his tongue across her erect nipples while he caressed the space between her navel and her center. He slowly moved his lips up making sure to kiss her neck and shoulders before meeting her lips. He gapped her legs open with thighs and he entered her. She moaned out and the love making began. They fought for dominance. She'd climb on top and go up slowly then clench her core and come down even slower. This made his blue eyes flash red and his fangs pop out. She didn't want to test fate but seeing him do that was funny so she teased him a few times.

He flipped her back over and she noticed him changing. His eyes were starting to turn red and he was starting to look rather… crazed. She tried to get up but he pulled her back and flipped her over on her stomach and pinned her arms. He entered her again and she yelled out, too taken with the pleasure to use actual words.

"You fucking like that don't you Scarlett? Hm? Say my fucking name!"

He slapped her on the ass then he kissed and lightly bit the spot he slapped.

"No Lucas you say my fucking name!" She yelled back, clenching her walls around him.

Lucas growled, hunched over slightly but he kept going, thrusting in and out of Scarlett. Her juices were flowing down her thighs and onto the sheets of the bed. He turned slightly to the left and suddenly she wasn't in the position to talk anymore shit. She found herself moaning and whimpering his name. He laughed and yanked her hair, causing his chest to be against her back. He continued thrusting her but he kissed her lips and neck while using his other hand to play with her clitoris.

"I fucking love you Scar."

"I fucking love you too Lucas."

A bomb went off in her body and she exploded right onto the sheets. She collapsed but he continued on until he came as well. He landed on top of her and they lay there exhausted. She looked back at him and his eyes were back to normal. She thought she was going to be killed but she wasn't. That was always a good thing.

Lucas placed soft kisses on her shoulders and he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

Scarlett felt loved…loved and satisfied but the sadness started to creep in. The fight was tomorrow and Scarlett had decided not to fight after all. In training she was weak, slow and too easily distracted. She hated to tuck her tail between her legs but she'd decided to take her family's advice and sit on the sidelines. Lucas was still fighting though and she wanted to believe that he'd make it out alive but she wanted to spend at least one more day with him in case he didn't.

After a few minutes of recuperation and a shower they headed back home. She wanted to have dinner with her family. Everyone was worried and she was too. She just wanted to be surrounded by the people she loved because she didn't know if she'd get another chance to be after tonight.

It was the day before the fight and Eli told everybody to have a free day. Tensions had been high with around the clock combat training, learning how to use the guns with silver bullets and the silver arrows. He could tell that his pack was ready for the fight, not in the sense that they were prepared but in the sense that they wanted it to be over. Nobody wanted it to be over more than him though. He wanted to war to be done so that he could see if the Oracle's prediction would come true. He wanted to know if he was going to lose Scarlett. Of course she'd decided to sit out during the fight but usually not even one's own decisions twist the hand of fate.

Eli stood in the shop organizing his inventory and making sure he left things orderly so that if he died whoever decided to run the shop would know where everything was. Suddenly a familiar scent flooded his nostrils and he turned around, unable to continue his worrying.

"Blue eyes… I thought you were with Todd making cookies." Said Eli.

"Well… he decided that he wanted to babysit Sterling and Sarah while Gray went out to get him snacks and video games for his trips tomorrow." Said Clare

"What a selfless act!" Said Eli sarcastically, pulling Clare closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They danced to music that wasn't there. He wanted to tell Clare to run with all of the kids and not to look back but he knew she wouldn't fall for that. Instead he held his wife tight, like he might never hold her again, and they danced to the music that only they could hear.

Clare pulled away from Eli while they were dancing and she looked at him. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring but she knew that she wanted to be with him again, if it was possibly the last time. She walked into the showroom and she locked up the shop. He trailed behind her quickly. She went back over to him and kissed his lips then they both transported to their bedroom. When they got there Eli ripped open Clare's button down shirt and discarded it. He kissed and fondled her breasts through her bra and she moaned out, while he teased her with his touching.

She decided to do some damage of her own and she used her claws to cut Eli's shirt right down the middle. The fabric disconnected just like butter. He gave her an evil smirk and he pounced on her. They both fell on the bed and she laughed when he cascaded her with kisses to her face, chest and belly.

She unbuttoned her jeans and kicked them off while he lost his. Next were her panties while Eli gladly got rid of using his teeth. She shivered with delight as he nipped her hip when biting the edge of the underwear and again when he began placing soft kisses along her thighs as he pulled the panties down further and further. Once he got them off of her he slung it head to the side and released them from his bite, causing them to land on the doorknob.

Clare giggled and Eli pulled his own underwear off, though she wouldn't have minded returning the favor. She rose up and placed her hands on his hips, guiding him down until his weight was on her. The familiar feeling was a lovely one.

They kissed each other feverishly and Clare started to grind her hips and core against Eli's naked, hardened member. He stroked her face and then he linked his fingers through hers on one hand, with the other hand he grasped her hip and he entered her. Clare moaned out and Eli gave her the crooked smirk she still melted for. She wrapped her thighs around his waist and her free arm around him. They were one.

Sex with Eli always felt like a surprise. Of course she knew what to expect but each time was a new experience in some way. Each orgasm he made her have was unique. She'd never thought about it until his moment though.

He went deeper into her making her moan in a whisper, saying his name only loud enough for him to hear. She was suddenly engulfed by a blanket of electricity that covered her entire body. Her heart raced, she felt like she was buzzing and her core was clenching around Eli's hardness relentlessly… She'd just come.

Eli followed her moments after. When he did they just lay there staring into each other's eyes. After a few minutes they both showered and redressed. Clare went to cook dinner and Eli went to play video games with Gray and Todd.

Gray tried playing the video games with Sterling and Sarah in his lap but it was hard to. Instead he decided to put the joystick down and leave the level to his father and Todd. He decided to spend some time with his little ones since tonight might be the last night he ever had with them. He lay in the floor and they used him as an anchor to stand themselves up on. Then they crawled all over him and gave him slobbery kisses. He started to talk to them. He knew they couldn't understand what he was saying but he just needed to tell them.

"Daddy loves you both… so much. Sterling…you're in charge while I'm gone so take care of your sister. I mean, you are only weeks apart in age but still. Sarah, listen to your brother but don't let him boss you around okay? I love you guys… you two remember that just in case I don't see you again after tonight. Promise?"

Both the babies looked up at him and smiled before reaching their chubby little fingers towards his mouth. He lightly bit their tiny digits and they pulled back, laughing in delight. They played the game for a while before getting into a scuffle with each other.

Gray watched them play and he decided that if he were to be killed tomorrow then in his last moments this was what he'd think about. His two brawling babies.

Lucas was finally able to stand up to his father in combat. He'd already beat Jay and Luke which was saying a lot. He was ready for the war, in fact he was confident about it and since he knew Scarlett would be safe he was even more ready to meet the battle. He sat at the dinner table with his mother and father. Things were quiet.

"Son, are you sure you don't want to go away with Scarlett?"

"No dad, I'm fighting and that's final."

"Very well." Said Declan.

The rest of the night was eerily quiet. The soft music didn't even help diffuse the silence that rang through the house. He'd usually hear other coven members stirring, laughing, joking or roughhousing but tonight there was nothing. Lucas soon decided that this was the calm before the storm.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. I wanna hear from you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

Clare hugged Scarlett and Todd tight before sending them to get into the car with Bullfrog and Cece. She, Eli and Gray watched the car take off. Things were quiet, too quiet. They transported to Declan's place. It was the place the hybrids were headed. They wouldn't be expecting the werewolves and vampires to be together so it would give them at least one advantage.

Clare, along with everybody else grabbed all the silver weapons they could fine. It wouldn't be an advantage to them to be in their second form for this fight because it was going to take real concentration along with opposable thumbs. Clare stood along the wall and Fiona scooted over beside her.

"Fiona what are you doing here?" Asked Clare.

"Well… I wanted to sit out at first but then I figured if you could be into battle while you were pregnant twice, I could do it once." She said with a smile.

"You're a mad woman."

"I know."

Gray stood outside beside his father. The enemy approached. They decided not to simply wait until they came to them. They started running too, right for them silver weapons in hand. One leaped for Gray and he caught it quickly with the silver chains before putting a silver letter opener right into its heart. The hybrid fell to its knees before exploding like a water balloon leaving blood and guts everywhere. Gross.

He was suddenly attacked from behind and before he knew it the abomination's claws were digging into his ribs, in search of his heart. He stabbed it in the eye with the letter opener. That was the only thing that got his release. He picked his makeshift weapon back up and he went in search for more to kill. There were plenty, in fact he didn't even have to go looking for another fight because it came to him. It got harder and harder to kill these things and each time he got injured in a different way. While defeating his sixth hybrid he was thrown to the ground and he took a look around, seeing all of the corpses for the first time. Among the mass of bodies was Luke and Fitz.

He was so distracted by the death around him that he didn't see the hybrid ready to pounce on him from the trees. It jumped on him, digging its claws into his stomach. Suddenly it burst into pieces and his mother stood there, blade in her hand. She helped him to the safety net the witches and wizards had created. He didn't remember anymore.

Scarlett was sitting in the safe house with his grandparents, niece, nephew and little brother. She could only worry about what was going on out there. They had no way of knowing. Todd was pacing around. He looked worried too.

"Todd don't worry, it will be okay." Said Scarlett trying to console him.

"Ah ha!" He yelled loudly. "I just need to go and wish everybody good luck. I forgot."

"Todd you can't." She said.

"Yes I can!"

The little boy disappeared into thin air and she panicked. She transported to every house she thought he might be at and then she transported to Coyne Manor. He was standing on the front steps heading for the battle.

"Todd! Todd!" She yelled frantically trying to get his attention.

"I have to wish mommy and daddy good luck!" He said, running deeper into the masses of battling bodies and corpses.

She didn't get too far before she was attacked, stabbed in the chest with bare hands. She fell to the ground and looked up at the sky. She was dying…

Lucas came over and carried her away from the action, killing two hybrids on the way.

"Scarlett no… don't die please… Baby I love you." He said, tears falling from the yes she loved so much.

He smiled up at him as he stroked her face and she blacked out.

Lucas couldn't let Scarlett die. He had to try something, anything! Anything to save the girl he was in love with. He bit his wrist and opened her mouth, letting the blood flow freely in while he drank hers. He'd heard that the change was instantaneous when you sired someone so he waited a few minutes though it felt like hours, especially after he killed the occasional straggling hybrid.

She didn't move, she didn't breathe or scream. She was still. He held her and cried. He happened to look out and see more of the hybrids coming. He knew he had to go back out onto the field. He kissed her and laid her down, crossing her arms over her chest. His eyes closed red and his fangs emerged. He had a taste for hybrid blood.

Eli had managed to get through relatively uninjured he wished he could say the same for everybody else though. He wished he could say that he hadn't had to close the eyes of Fitz and Drew but he did have to. He was worried about Gray. They were losing.

Eli was suddenly back to back with Clare who was holding her own pretty well. The hybrids seemed to keep coming. Was there any end? While he and his wife kicked ass they were distracted suddenly by a tiny voice ringing out.

"Mommy! Daddy! I came to wish you luck!" Said Todd cheerfully.

"Todd!" Yelled Clare "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot to wish you luck." He said.

Clare started to run to Todd while Eli held off the hybrids as long as he could. Before she could get there though Eli saw a hybrid run behind Todd and stick his hand right through. Eli knew for sure he'd lost his child. That was until he noticed no blood, in fact Todd was laughing. A light started to shine through him where the hybrid had tried to kill him and suddenly it was turned to ash… incinerated without fire.

Clare ran to Todd and she picked him up holding him and inspecting him before bringing him back over to where Eli was. Eli looked at his son, wondering what in the hell had just happened.

Scarlett's eyes opened and she was immediately confused. She could have sworn she was dying. That's something she knew was happening but when she looked down only her shirt was bloody. She was completely healed and she felt great. She felt powerful. She got up and leaped into the trees, amazed that she could do that. She noticed Holly J being overpowered by a hybrid so she jumped down into the creature and she took its head off. Holly J looked at her strangely.

"Scarlett?" She asked.

"Yeah Mrs. Coyne- Sinclair, it's me…"

Holly J nodded and then went on fighting. Scarlett just wanted to find Todd and get out of the hell she was in. After all, how long would this psychosis and burst of adrenaline last? On the way to finding Todd she defeated a ton of other hybrids. Wrecking them with just her bare hands. She was ripping out hearts and spinal cords like it was nothing. Perhaps she was dreaming?

In her path she left only the destruction of the hybrids. She noticed all the bodies on the ground then. Among them was Fiona. She was on the ground but not dead. She was crying and holding her stomach.

"Fiona."

"Scarlett! What happened to you?" She asked sounding frightened.

"I got stabbed… Fiona are you okay?"

"They took my baby, right out of my body."

Scarlett could see how badly Fiona was bleeding so she picked her up and she was going to attempt to find the witches but she was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw everybody who was left in the battle standing in a single file line while more hybrids ran towards them. Everybody looked tired and nobody looked hopeful. Scarlett figured this would probably be it…until Todd walked towards them. He started to glow. The light got brighter and brighter with every step he took towards the hybrids. The light got so bright and nearly blinding that she couldn't see Todd's body, only the large mass of light surrounding him and every hybrid was suddenly turned into nothing but ash. They were burned to a crisp without fire.

Clare picked up her baby and she hugged him.

"Did I do a good job mama?" He asked happily.

"Yeah baby… what did you do?" She asked.

"I just released my tickle shield!" He said

She hugged Todd and thought back to what the oracle said. He must be the angel that appeared. Her little angel. She kissed him and continued hugging him. Everybody was cutting their losses and recovering bodies.

Alli and the rest of the witches and wizards came out of where they were to help assess the damage. Nobody knew where to start and nobody knew how to react.

Clare looked around searching for members of her family. She spotted Eli and she'd assumed that Scarlett was still with Bullfrog and Cece until she saw her, carrying Fiona and looking different. She looked like a vampire. She was pale, her eyes were glowing green and her already brilliant red hair was intensified. Not to mention the fangs. Clare remembered the last part of the oracle's message…. Lucas must have turned Scarlett in the ultimate act of true love the way Eli did her all those years ago.

"Is it just me or is something strange about our daughter?" Whispered Eli to Clare.

"We can ask her questions later." Said Clare.

Lucas went all around ripping the heart out of each and every hybrid that was lying on the ground. He ate their hearts. His stomach felt like it would pop but he couldn't stop. They took Scarlett from him. The only thing to stop his bloody feast was a hand clapping him on the shoulder. It was his father.

"Dad?"

"Son." Said Declan calmly "It's all over."

"No it's not! They took her from me!" Said Lucas madly "They took my Scarlett! They crushed my heart and so I'm eating theirs."

"Lucas that's what I'm trying to tell you. She's still alive. It worked when you changed her."

Lucas rose up slowly and tried to comprehend what his father was saying.

"Look. We have injured vampires and werewolves to help. We also have bodies to prepare for burial."

Lucas snapped out of it and he went with his father. He saw lots of people he knew. Luke, Anya, Owen. Lots of people from his coven were lying there lifeless. He also saw wolves that he'd grown up around lying on the ground covered in blood and blanketed in death. Drew and Fitz for starters. He was relieved when he saw Adam and even more relieved to see his mother. He was happy to see some of the Goldsworthy's standing around talking and when he saw Scarlett he was downright stunned. She was a vampire or something now. She was beautiful. Not that she hadn't been beautiful before. She was just beautiful in a human way but now she was so pretty it was scary. She looked scary.

He ran to her and he was surprised to feel that she was still warm. She latched into him and they shared a kiss before releasing each other.

"Where's Gray and Clare?" Asked Lucas.

"He was injured. He's still alive and Alli thinks he'll live. Clare is in the infirmary. She's okay." Said Eli

"That's good. Has anybody seen Fiona?" He said.

"She's in the infirmary." Said Scarlett "They ripped the baby from her."

Lucas saw his father run faster than he's ever run. He followed him to the makeshift hospital where the overpowering scent of blood and magic were in the air. There were wounded vampires; wounded wolves and some that were dead. He finally understood the oracle's message. They did win the war but Fiona lost her baby who was a hybrid. What a raw deal.

Eli had the task of telling Fitz's son that he hadn't made it. The boy was only six and he knew that Fitz had probably hidden him in their shed. After he helped clean up and collect bodies and limbs he made sure his family was okay. He transported Gray to Lulu's because he was too weak to transport himself. He made sure Todd and Clare were okay and then he went to Fitz's. He was right. The little boy was in the shed coloring, watching cartoons and eating chips.

"Dorian?" He called.

"Oh…hey Eli. Where's my dad?" He asked nonchalantly.

"That's what I came to talk to you about… you know we had a fight tonight right?"

"Yeah. That's why daddy hid me in here."

"How much do you know about death and dying?" Asked Eli.

"Well… my dog died, my mom died last year and when I got my shots for school I thought I was dying."

"Dorian your dad is dead."

"You're lying! You're a liar! Get out of here! Daddy! Daddy!" He yelled hysterically, crying and throwing his crayons at Eli one by one."

"Dorian I'm telling the truth."

"You're lying! He said he'd be home and we'd play video games! You're lying! My daddy would never fib!"

"Dorian he didn't mean to. Everybody makes mistakes. You dad was very brave and he loved you very much but he's gone."

The little boy finally stopped sobbing and he slumped down in a corner. Eli didn't know what to do. He knew Fitz didn't have any other family and he didn't think the kid did either. He and Fitz hardly ever saw eye to eye but he was loyal and brave and he owed it to him to take care of Dorian.

"Dorian would you like to come and stay with me? You can play with Todd and say in his room."

"Where will I go after tonight? Will you make me be the butler or give me to an orphanage?"

"No. Of course not."

"Okay. My daddy was wrong. Your head isn't that big."

"Thanks."

Eli chuckled at the little insult Dorian had thrown at him. Even though Fitz was dead he still managed to get that one last little crack in on him. He and the little boy transported into the living room where Todd was sitting in front of the TV. Eli knew that from this night on he'd gained another kid.

Clare waited outside the room which Alli and her mother worked with Fiona. By the time Alli came out she was covered in blood. Declan, Holly J, Lucas and especially Adam looked at her anxiously. She felt especially bad for Adam. He didn't know Fiona had decided to fight.

"Well… of course the baby is gone. It was completely removed. She will live but… Adam can I speak to you for a minute?" Asked Alli.

He went down the hall with Alli and everyone pretended not to listen but they really did hear it. Fiona might not be able to have children again. Adam broke down and Clare went down the hall to try and calm him down. He was destroying Coyne Manor, though nobody seemed to mind.

"Adam she said Fiona might not be able to have babies, not that it was definite." Said Clare.

"Clare that's bullshit. She gave me a glimmer of hope because she felt sorry for me. Fiona and I wont be able to have kids. Ever! Its not fair! I lost my baby! I lost my brother! My mother doesn't know we're two natured! What will I tell her? Did you see his body? What do I say? What do I do? Why did this have to happen?"

"Adam it's going to be okay." Said Clare, crying along with her long time friend

"Clare, I'll take it from here." Said Eli

Clare went and stood by the door again with Declan and Holly J. She was grateful that she and her children had survived, she was also grateful that there weren't more casualties. She was relieved that the fight was over but saddened that there would always be more fights. What would the next fight be? Who would they lose in the next epic battle?

She was happy to be alive but she found herself saddened. Saddened by the death of her friends. Saddened by the loss of Fiona's baby and saddened by the amount of evil left in the world.

**Thanks for reading! Please drop a review. =)**


	9. Chapter 9

Scarlett sat still as Alli and Lulu examined her to try and find out why she was able to be turned. So far they'd only been poking and prodding her. Finally Lulu came up with a brilliant solution.

"I think I know why you could be changed. Your weakness was your strength. Because you had so much human blood you were able to be turned." Said Lulu.

"So what am I now Granny Lu?" Scarlett asked, not sure what species she was.

"Well…you look like a vampire but you still shift on the full moon and from what I've heard, you finally shift regularly. I guess you're a hybrid but a different kind. Interesting."

"Well… the good thing is that she could live off blood alone or she could live off regular food." Said Alli.

"You my child…are a supernatural anomaly!" Said Lulu.

Scarlett transported home only to find Todd trying to calm down Dorian who was balled up in a corner crying. It'd only been three weeks since the war and things were anything but back to normal.

"No don't cry! It's going to be okay!" Said Todd.

"I want my daddy!" Said Dorian loudly

"But he's gone. Here, I'll take you to my daddy."

"No! I don't want your daddy I want mine! It's not fair. Why'd you get to keep yours and I can't? Your daddy isn't even nice like my daddy. He doesn't make me smoothies or collect leaves with me. I want my daddy!"

Scarlett saw Todd struggling to calm Dorian and down and she didn't know what to do. Gray was supposed to be watching them but he was pretending that his wound was hurting, even though it was almost completely healed up.

Scarlett transported to the costume shop where she walked in on Eli and Clare in a very compromising position. Her mom had her legs spread wide open and her dad's face was buried between her mother's thighs.

"Oh this is so gross!" Said Scarlett as she turned around and covered her eyes.

"Scarlett!" Said Clare, sounding shocked. "We..what…what are you doing here baby?"

"Never mind…just put some clothes on please!"

"Scarlett now…what you just walked in on between me and your mother was a beautiful thing." Said Eli with a devious chuckle.

"Okay Scarlett, we're dressed." Said Clare. "Now what is it?"

Scarlett peeked first before turning completely around. She didn't want to risk seeing anymore boobs or butts or her dad's weenie.

"Dorian is freaking out on Todd right now. He wants Fitz and Todd is trying to help but it's not working."

"Eli…do you want to handle this?" Asked Clare.

"Yeah."

Scarlett was alone with her mother. Things were awkward so she decided to go to Coyne Manor. She ended up right in Lucas' room. Surprising how she always thinks to go there first. He wasn't in it. She just decided to make herself comfortable. She laid her head on his pillow but there was something hard behind it. His journal…she presumed. It didn't even have a lock on it. She didn't want to be totally nosy but she could resist peeking. Before she could open it the door flew open and she was caught red handed.

"Well well well… looks like we have an intruder." Said Lucas

"I can explain." She said, placing the journal back behind his pillow.

"No explanation necessary. You're snooping around and reading my diary."

"Your diary?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yes, my diary. What, just because I'm a man I can't keep a diary? Why are you here?"

"Ouch!"

"You know what I mean. What's your reason for invading my room and reading my journal when you could have just come down to the dining room where everyone else is?"

"It just that…my house it loud. Dorian cries all the time, my niece and nephew cry all the time, Gray is pretending to still be hurt my father is drinking more and more everyday and Todd is happy go lucky. I just need a different atmosphere."

"Baby it ain't much better here. Fiona is crafting to deal with the loss so the entire first floor is decorated with these creepy miniature clown dolls. My dad checks the house at least fifteen times a day for any hybrids that might have been left over. My mother is stress eating and Jay well… he's turned to laced blood which I've always heard was a vice of his when he was my age."

Scarlett stayed in Lucas' room until night, talking, sleeping and talking some more until Holly J came up an told her that Clare was expecting her home in thirty seconds. She kissed her boyfriend goodbye and she made it home in time to get her normal seat at the dinner table. To her surprise things weren't as chaotic as before but they were nowhere near fine.

Once all the children were put to bed and Clare was in the shower Eli went into the kitchen and looked in the cabinet. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and filled a glass up with it, right to the rim. He gulped it down and he had another glass. He was so intent on reaching the bottom of that bottle that he didn't even realize Todd standing behind him.

"Daddy that stuff's not good for you." Said Todd matter of factly "Mommy says it's poison!"

"Don't worry. Daddy's strong enough to take it." He said, already beginning to slur his words.

"No you're not. You sound like you've had a stroke. No more for you!"

"Todd go back to bed."

"No daddy! You never come and tuck me in and read to me anymore so every night I come out to see why and you're always drinking that poison stuff. I'm starting to think you like it more than you like me!"

"That isn't true and you know it."

"It's because I'm different isn't it? It's because I have a tickle shield huh?"

Eli wanted to tell his son that he loved him just the same but he literally could not find the words. The liquor was working on him and he wasn't sure if he could even remember how to spell his own name. He got off the kitchen's stool to try and talk to his son but as soon as his feet touched the floor and he took one step he fell to the ground in a face plant. He busted his nose and Todd went running to the back yelling "Mommy Mommy! Daddy's been poisoned!" Clare came running to kitchen with her hair dripping wet and a robe on. Eli couldn't find the sobriety to raise his head.

"Baby, Daddy is going to be fine. Go back to bed okay?"

"Can I go to grandma's?" Asked Todd.

"Why?"

"I just want to go. I don't think I'm wanted very much right now."

Clare spied the mostly empty bottle of whiskey and she knew exactly what her husband's poison had been. He was on the floor, eyes shut and mumbling so she grabbed the glass and she broke it right beside his head. He jumped to life, startled and ready to attack. She was ready to do some attacking of her own. She'd tolerated his nightly drink up until this point but for him to get shit faced drunk while the children were home was not acceptable.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Yelled Eli.

"Why'd I do that? Because you're fucking passed out drunk in the middle of the kitchen floor Elijah!"

"Well so fucking what! Everybody is asleep!"

"Funny thing about kids...just because they are in bed doesn't mean they'll stay there and for some reason now Todd thinks he's not wanted! What did you say to him?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything to him! He just thinks I don't like him anymore an…"

"Oh this is fucking wonderful! Look, sleep on the couch and get yourself together!"

"Get myself together? Is that a joke? It's real easy for you to say that when you don't have to listen to everybody else mourning."

"Well you think I don't feel sad for everybody we lost? You don't think I'm mad and frustrated and disturbed? You weren't the only one on that fucking battlefield Elijah and you weren't the only one who lost somebody dear to them! Instead of sinking to the bottom of a bottle of Jack why don't you try talking to somebody or helping! Fiona's baby was taken from her and you haven't even gone to see her and Adam in weeks!"

"I'm giving them space."

"Bullshit! You're sulking! We lost a lot of good people but we have to remember them fondly, move on and take care of the ones who actually did survive. Enjoy the sofa asshole."

Clare hadn't been this mad at Eli in a while. She threw the lumpiest pillow she could find in the living room for him to sleep on. She also gave him the thinnest blanket. That'd teach him a lesson. She transported to Cece and Bullfrog's where Todd was asleep in Bullfrog's lap while he read "There's an Alligator under my bed."

"Clare, I took good care of him for you. He was pretty down in the spirits, something happen?"

"He thinks Eli doesn't like him anymore because of his powers."

"Ah…"

"Eli was drunk and he didn't say the right thing when she should have so Todd took his silence as well, the answer to his question."

"Want me to talk to my son?"

"Yeah… I do. He's been living in the bottle lately. We just had a huge fight and I kicked him out…of the bedroom. I put him on the couch."

"Well a night of sofa sleeping and a hangover tomorrow might be the remedy he needs."

Clare gathered Todd into her arms and they transported back to their house where she lay him in his bed. He woke up and looked at her. She still couldn't believe how much of her own face she saw in his. Even down to his blond hair.

"Mama why doesn't daddy like me anymore?"

"He does baby. He loves you."

"No… I know he loves me but I don't think he likes me. He never wants to play games with me anymore or read to me. Is it something I did?"

"No. Of course not. Daddy is just being stupid but I beat him up and now he's smart again."

"Ha ha! Mommy you're funny. I feel bad for Dorian. He cries all the time."

"Well he's sad about his daddy."

"I offer to share mine."

"Well Todd think of it this way. If your daddy died would you feel the same about sharing somebody else's daddy?"

"Heck no! It wouldn't be the same."

"Well that's how Dorian feels. We just have to remember to be nice to him and treat him like he's a part of the family because he is now."

"So he's my brother?"

"In one sense or another."

"Great… I gain another brother and I'm still the youngest."

"Goodnight my little angel."

"Night Mommy."

Clare went into the bedroom and lay down on the bed. She knew Eli was being invisible and lying in the bed so she kicked him where the ribs would be and there was a loud thud on the floor.

"Clare, what the fuck!"

"Couch, now!"

He groaned and left. She chuckled to herself. Maybe she'd considered letting him back into the bed tomorrow. Maybe…

Gray scratched the wound. It was healing and itching. He didn't want to scratch it too much because it would start bleeding. Before he had time to do too much of anything he heard a little whimper coming from the crib. He walked over. Sarah was patting Sterling's face trying to wake him up. Probably she they could start trouble. Gray picked her up and nipped it in the bud. She smiled at him and giggled, showing off the two teeth that were making their way through her bottom gums.

"Little girl why are you up so late?"

She reached for her bottle and he knew she must have been hungry. He looked in his mini fridge; got her out some formula and he put a bottle in the warmer.

"You know, I almost died. You were inches away from being an orphan. You don't even care do you?"

She smiled and leaned into him which she kicked her chubby legs and waited for her formula to be ready. He knew his pleas for sympathy had fallen on deaf ears and he preferred it that way. He fed her, burped her, changed her and put her back to sleep. An hour later her brother woke up and he did the same routine for him. Finally he got to go back to bed. That was until he got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Maria Del Rossi and I…"

"Who?"

"That's not important really. I just wanted to tell you that I found your license when I was hiking and I thought you might need it."

He checked his wallet and his license was gone. He hadn't even missed it.

"Well thanks… Um, do you live in the city?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to meet at the Dot?"

"Sure. How about noon?"

"Perfect. Um, thanks again."

He was grateful for good Samaritans.

Lucas held his arms open while Scarlett jumped out the window and into his arms. They weren't taking the car tonight because they were going to be going to a vampire club and parking was horrific. Instead they walked to the little underground spot. Peter was the owner.

"What are you doing here Coyne? Trying to get me killed by your daddy? If the war didn't do it he sure will if he finds out you're coming here." Said Peter

"Come on Pete! Please." Begged Lucas.

"Yeah Peter, please!" Said Scarlett

"A Coyne and a Goldsworthy in my club… I'm going to be so dead. Go on in but no drinking or drugging!"

"Thanks Peter!" Yelled Lucas as he entered into the club behind Scarlett who was already dancing.

It was packed and the DJ was fierce. All around were vampires feeding, human donating and people popping laced blood or downing the alcoholic blood. It was your average club. He held onto Scarlett's hips and he noticed what she had on. It was a bronze leather dress that hugged every curve in her body and stopped right under her ass. He'd never seen her in something so revealing (other than her bare skin) but he liked it.

As soon as they walked in there were too many eyes on her. Vampires weren't discreet about horniness. They fucked like rabbits usually and the sex was almost always nasty.

"Hello precious, what's the chance that I'll be sleeping in your bed tonight?" Asked a vampire.

"I'm with m.." Said Scarlett as she attempted to turn the vampire down.

"No chance because she's with me. Cool?"

"Alright alright."

He walked away and Lucas couldn't help but feel like coming to the club was a mistake, and with what Scarlett had on she'd have half the vampires and vampiresses wanting to jump in her pants er up her dress.

He watched her hips and ass sway from side to side as she danced to the slow grungy tune and he couldn't really blame them for wanting to fuck her. She was beautiful, no more than that she was sex and for the first time ever Lucas found himself extraordinarily jealous.

**Thanks for reading! Please drop a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sleeping on the couch sobered Eli up quickly. He didn't actually sleep a wink. Instead he laid there trying to find something on one of the bazillion cable channels. There was nothing on. He went to the kitchen and ate half of the food in the fridge but that just came up as soon as it went down. Now he remembered why he didn't get shit faced drunk anymore. His head started to spin and he felt really crappy so he just sat in the living room drinking water until he felt better.

He knew he had to fix things between him and Todd. He needed to let Todd know that it wasn't anything he'd done to make Eli behave the way he'd been behaving. He just hadn't been himself after the fight. As bad as he hated to admit it, being cursed out and kicked in the ribs by Clare was probably what he needed to get himself back together.

He was about to go into Todd's room to wake him and take him to breakfast when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to see Bullfrog standing there.

"Hey dad."

"Hey son. You look like shit!"

"I feel like it too." He said with a chuckle.

Bullfrog came in and they sat on the couch. His father was never a man to hold back what he wanted to say so he let him have it.

"Listen man you gotta get your shit together. Clare's worried about you; Todd is worried about you… I know your upset but you can't shut down."

"I know dad. I guess I was just trying to forget. I thought maybe if I drank enough whiskey Jack Daniels himself would come and wipe my memory clean."

"Well that won't happen. Look you have to find reasons to live because you're going to be doing it forever…remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"That is some freaky shit. While we're on the subject I should probably tell you that I'll be joining your pack soon… if permitted."

"What are you talking about dad?"

"I have lung cancer. Doctors say there's nothing they can do so your mother is going to bite me. I suspect she's wanted to for years but um…"

"Dad you've got cancer? When did you find out? How'd it happen?"

"Well funny thing. Those warnings on cigarettes are true and I'd always thought they were a crock of bull. I was having chest pains and I got to the hospital. They scanned me and found it. That's when Cece decided to change me."

"When?"

"Next full moon. She's going to bite me that morning and she says by the time to moon rises I should be ready to go."

"Well dad…welcome to the pack."

"Now don't be expecting nothing fancy. I'll be an old wolf…shit I might even have gray fur. Isn't this funny? For once you little brat, you are in charge of me."

Eli and Bullfrog hugged. He was disturbed to hear that his dad had cancer but happy to know that his mother was saving him. After Bullfrog left Eli went into Todd's room where the five year old was knocked out.

He kissed his chubby cheek and Todd woke up.

"Daddy?" He asked groggily.

"Yeah it's me. Why don't you get dressed and we'll hang out. Just us two."

"Okay!" Todd yelled

"But you have to be quiet."

"Okay!" Todd whispered excitedly

Eli got dressed and Todd was waiting on him in the living room. He grabbed Todd's hand and they went down to the garage where Morty was. He rarely drove because transporting was so much more convenient but he wanted to drive today.

They got in and went to a diner. Eli didn't know how to start to conversation.

"So what's this madness about you not feeling wanted?" Asked Eli.

"Well… ever since the fight you act like you don't like to be around me anymore." Said Todd as he looked down at the salt and pepper dispensers he was playing with.

"Todd I love being around you. Don't tell Gray this but you're more fun that he is. I've just been a little sad and mad but not at you…at life."

"How can you be mad at life? It's not a person." Said Todd

"You can be mad at lots of things Todd. Not just people. I was mad at life for being so hard. For being so short for some people and so complicated."

"Oh… So it's not because I'm different?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why don't you read to me anymore?"

"Well…it was because I thought the poison would make me happy so I drank it instead of reading but I promise, I will start reading to you again every night until you get too cool for me to tuck you in."

"Me? Never dad. I'm not like Gray. He thinks he's cool but he's not and he has a really big head."

"Can I tell him you said that?" Asked Eli.

"No! Don't he'll kill me!"

After the talk Eli took Todd to feed ducks at the park. The animals seemed to flock to the little boy. The ducks didn't try to bite him when he petted them. Eli had almost forgotten how Todd saved them all and he still hadn't found out why.

"Hey Todd, how'd you feel about visiting Zane today?"

"Okay! He's nice and he teaches me stuff!"

"Awesome."

They drove to Zane's and he was meditating. They were as quiet as could be but he'd already known it was them even without looking.

"Eli and Todd, what's up?" Asked Zane calmly

"Well... surely you remember what Todd did in battle. We still want to know why he did that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Asked Zane.

"No… that's why I'm asking you."

"Well he's heavily guarded by an angel."

"Well, Why's that?"

"Well because the protection was so strong it must be from someone related to him. Usually this happens when the one being protected is intended to be the next in line in the family."

"So there's one in every family?"

"No Eli… only in special families. It's really hard to detect but if I had to guess I'd say it was coming from Clare's side of the family."

"Interesting. Thanks Zane. We'll be back…probably."

"I know you will. Goodbye Eli and young Todd."

"Bye Zane!" Said Todd happily

Well Eli hadn't expected this. He had a house full of wolves, a half vampire, a little human boy and now an angel. He went home and Clare was helping Gray feed the babies.

"Hey you two." Said Clare.

"Hi Mama!"

"You aren't going to kick me in the ribs again are you?" Asked Eli

"No… not unless you ask for it."

"Well good. I need to talk to you. Alone." Said Eli.

"Okay, Todd, think you could handle feeding your niece while I talk to your dad?"

"Piece of cake." Said Todd as he stood up on a stool to be able to feed Sarah who was in the highchair.

Clare wasn't expecting Eli's news. In fact she was shocked by what she found out. Eli had just told her that her baby was actually an angel and that it was because of her family's blood. She didn't know what to say she just knew she had to call her mother.

"Hey baby!" Said Helen cheerfully.

"Mom, I need to talk to you."

"It's about Todd? Isn't it?" She said.

"How'd you know?"

"A mother knows these things Clare. I knew when you were turned werewolf and when you were pregnant."

"So you've known all along?"

"Us supes gossip you know. What do you want to know?"

"Am I one too? An angel?"

"No."

"Well why'd you chose Todd to be one and not Gray or Scarlett?'

"I didn't choose them. It's like… involuntary. Whoever is supposed to be next in line just automatically gets the protection of the acting angel. What made you know this?"

"Well you should know there was a war."

"I'd heard something."

"He incinerated our opponents. He transports but he hasn't changed yet and those hybris who abducted him couldn't hurt him."

"Oh yes…the transporting is a wolf thing completely but the incineration and inability to be harmed is all part of the shield."

"So what exactly do you do?" Asked Clare

"I heal, I help. There was always a reason I was so happy at church. There I had to most opportunity to help. I'm happy helping."

"Well… Todd is a helper too though I wouldn't say he's always happy about it. Should I tell him all of this?"

"Yes… but I want to be there when you do. How about I visit next week?"

"That's perfect mom. I'll see you then."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

Clare felt like she'd stepped into he twilight zone. She was surrounded by supernatural beings and she'd even been raised by one. Here she was thinking that she was normal. She was actually beginning to wonder if normal was a real thing.

Gray remembered he had plans for noon so he packed up his babies and he put them in the stroller. They went to the Dot and sat at a table. He ordered a cappuccino and played with the two babbling kiddies until the girl who had his license arrived. A girl with long flowing sandy brown hair walked in. She had hazel eyes and though she was a little heavy set her curves fell in the right places. Gray thought she was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Gray Goldsworthy?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Maria. I figured you'd need this." She said, handing over his license.

"Thanks."

"Well nice meeting you. I'll be going now."

"What's the rush? Let me buy you something. It's the least I can do for the woman who kept me out of that long ass DMV line."

"Sure. I'd like a caramel macchiato if you don't mind." She said smiling "Are those your babies?"

"Yeah. This is my son Sterling and my daughter Sarah."

"They are so adorable. Are they twins?"

"No just…different mothers. They are actually only three weeks apart… Sterling, the boy, is the oldest but his sister Sarah calls all the shots."

"Oh. Well that's the way it usually is."

"I know it must sound horrible. A guy being seventeen with two kids."

"At least you're taking care of them. I've known men who just have babies and leave like its nothing. I mean, who made a law to say that you couldn't make mistakes time and time again like everybody else right?"

"I've never looked at it that way. In any case I couldn't imagine my life without them but…enough about me! You know my age…how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Me too, but you already know that."

"Going to university in the fall."

"Me too. Where'd you graduated from?"

"Degrassi. You?"

"Homeschool. Yeah… I didn't actually have a graduation but it's cool."

"So are you going to stay in the family houses on campus?"

"They have those?"

"Yes and they have a daycare."

"I didn't know that. Maybe when they are older. Right now I actually still need help from my parents."

"It's understandable. Two kids! My dads had me and decided I was enough."

"Dads?"

"Yeah. I have two dads. They used a surrogate so my full name is actually Maria Del Rossi- Michaelchuck."

"I can't imagine how your driver's license looks."

They both laughed and Gray realized he was actually having a conversation. He didn't just care about sex. They were talking and he was enjoying himself. Even the babies were behaving. They were babbling to each other in the stroller.

Before he knew it they'd been at the Dot for hours. She'd helped him feed the babies and she even handed him supplies while he changed their diapers. They seemed to like her but he didn't rush into anything. For now he just liked talking to her.

"Oh it's dark already." She said. "My dads are going to question me like crazy! It was nice meeting you Gray. Maybe I'll see you in the fall?"

"Or before that… Um, I have your number and you have mine."

"Yeah. So…talk to you soon?" She asked.

"Count on it."

Scarlett felt at the top of her game. It's like becoming a vampire had made her finally get her curves. She was still a little jealous of her mother's body but she guess she'd have to learn to love her own. She slipped on the form fitting corseted dress and she transported to Lucas. They were supposed to be going out again tonight. She'd never known she could have so much fun at a vampire club but she did.

"Hey baby! Ready to go?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you looking like that. Go change." He said flatly.

"But I've been saving this dress. Why are you acting so weird?"

"Because I don't like people groveling over you Scarlett! I don't like it one bit."

"You're jealous. Is that it?"

"How can I not be with the way you were parading your ass around last night like a common fucking whore!"

Before Scarlett could gain control of herself she'd walked over to Lucas and punched him in the face. She didn't mean to do it but she wasn't exactly mad at herself because she had. He held his jaw and smiled at her evilly. She stood her ground, ready to fight him. He backed her up against the wall and grabbed her by the jaws.

"Let me go Lucas!"

"No! You need to see how much I love you! So much in fact that I choose not to control you when I could dictate every single one of your actions. I'd never hurt you Scarlett so please don't force me to."

"Get your damn hands off me!" She said, pushing him away

She transported back home. She'd never been so angry. It was then that she understood why angry vampires were the most unstable. From the next room she could smell Dorian's blood and it smelled sweet. Like the most appetizing desert. She had every desire to taste his blood but in the same instance she had no desire at all.

She was so angry as Lucas that she could have killed him. She halfway wanted to. What in the hell did he mean he could control her? What kind of bullshit was that? She sat in her room crying and sulking. Lucas called but she didn't answer. She was pissed but who could she go to? Again, she wished she had at least one friend- girl to talk to. She didn't have anybody.

Lucas knew he'd royally fucked up and he wanted to Scarlett to know that he didn't mean anything he said or did. Of course he'd never dream of actually using his influence as a sire to make her do anything…he didn't know why he'd even bought it up. He just got so mad and then when she hit him that really sent him over the edge. He could see her changing and he didn't like it. He especially didn't like the way the guys at the bar were talking about her when he went to get them drinks last night.

They were saying all kinds of lude and filthy things. He wanted to deck them but he knew it'd only cause a fight and he didn't want to make any trouble for Peter. He was angry at the guys but he was even more angry that she'd come out in such a revealing outfit, so when he saw her tonight, in something just as revealing as the previous night, he snapped. He knew he had to fix things but he didn't know how.

He went out into the hallway to get some fresh air. Jay was there stumbling. He fell down at his door and leaned against the wall.

"Jay, are you okay?"

"Fine…just a bad batch is all."

"You need to stop doing that shit."

"Now you sound like your daddy… what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Please little britches. I might be high but I know that you my friend…have a problem."

"It's Scarlett."

"What? She sheds too much."

"Har har har… Ever since I sired her she's been different. She dresses different she seems wilder and last night when we went to the club half of the people in there wanted to have sex with her and they were vocal about it. A few of the men and women even approached her."

"Now you're jealous?"

"Yeah."

"And you called her a whore?"

"Exactly..ho"

"And she hit you, you assaulted her back in some kind of way and you threatened to use your power as her sire?"  
>"How'd you know all this Jay?"<p>

"Anybody who has ever sired a woman knows your story little britches. Look, our kind will always be our kind. Scarlett is new, she's exotic and she's rich. Everybody is going to want to fuck her and be her friend. Hell if I wasn't acquainted with her family I would have even tried! The thing you need to realize is that she loves you and she's never given you a reason not to trust her before. So don't start acting a fool over some tight, skimpy dresses and horny vamps. Oh and release her!"

"Okay, well what do I do to get her to forgive me?"

"Well first off you can help me up and second you should probably take her flowers. Bitches love flowers and shit like that."

Lucas got Jay up and he watched him stumble into his room and finally land on the bed. He went outside to his mother's greenhouse garden and he found hydrangeas that he thought would be perfect to say he was sorry. He hopped in his car and went to her place. He made sure nobody was looking and he started climbing up the fire escape. He knocked on her window and she turned to look at him. She was crying. Seeing her cry only made him feel worse. He even started to wonder if the word "jackass" was stamped across his forehead because he sure felt like one.

"What?" She said through the window. "I'm just a whore so I can't imagine what you'd be doing here."

"Scarlett I'm sorry. I was stupid and jealous and I didn't mean anything I said to you."

"Why would you want to control me?"

"I don't want to. I just used that as a tactic to fight dirty. I'm so sorry Scarlett. Please forgive me? I release you."

"I don't trust you. How do I know you aren't here to curse me out more?"

"Please Scarlett! I had an interesting talk with Jay while he was high off laced blood and he made me see that it doesn't matter what you wear or how badly other vampires want to have sex with you. I should trust you and I do. You could go outside completely naked and I'd still trust you Scar… I promise!"

"Honestly will you two please shut the fuck up? I'm trying to rock two babies to sleep and I don't appreciate your loud conversation!" Said Gray while he stood in Scarlett's door way.

"Oh sorry." Said Scarlett.

Scarlett opened the window and Lucas climbed in. He wrapped his arms around her and waited for her to hug him back. She didn't and he let her go. He looked her face over and she was till pouting.

"Well you hit me too! I could be mad about that."

"You called me a whore." She said. "I was defending myself."

"Right…"

"I guess I'm sorry."

"I'll accept that." Said Lucas with a chuckle. "So we're good again?"

"Yeah we're good." She said, smiling at him.

He was happy to be out of the doghouse. He was still a bit surprised though that Jay, the drugged up, cocky, man-whore had saved his relationship.

**Thanks for reading! I'm open for some suggestions and stuff so let me know! **


	11. Chapter 11

Scarlett was sitting in her living room watching a movie with her family when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" she said, secretly hoping it was Lucas coming to join the family night.

She opened the door and a Coyne did stand behind it, though it wasn't the one she expected. It was Declan, Lucas dad. She wondered what he was doing at their place. She just assumed he was there to handle business with her father.

"Oh hi Declan, I'll go get my dad."

"Actually Scarlett I'm here to see you. See, our coven is having a meeting tonight and you haven't confirmed. Fiona likes to know how many people are coming because she gives out gift baskets. I could have called but I was in the neighborhood."

"Coven meeting?" She asked confused.

"Yes. You're half vampire now. Lucas sired you and he's a part of my coven so that automatically makes you a part of it to. Didn't you know that?"

"No. I didn't."

"What's going on here?" Asked Eli.

"Oh hi Eli. I was just asking if Scarlett was attending our coven's meeting tonight. After all she is a part of it now. I guess Lucas didn't tell her about any of this. Kids..."

"Well Scarlett…with vampirism comes covens. As much as I hate to admit this the Coynes are as decent as vampires get. We'll still be watching movies when you get back." Said Eli.

"I'll be there Declan. Midnight right?"

"On the dot!"

Scarlett shut the door and she was suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed.

"What's wrong Scarlett?" Asked Eli.

"I don't know. Am I still part of the pack?" She asked.

"Of course Scarlett… and even if you weren't still part of the pack you're still part of this family. Okay? You have to face the facts that you're half vampire too now and you have to go to their meetings and stuff too. Plus your loverboy or whatever will be there." Said Eli as he rolled his eyes into his head.

"Dad don't say it like that."

"Alright I'm finished now let's go back to the movie before Todd and Clare eat all the popcorn. You know those two have very healthy appetites." Said Eli.

"I heard that!" Said Clare from the living room.

Scarlett was apprehensive about the meeting with her coven but she knew it had to be. After the movie went off it was two minutes until midnight so she transported to Coyne Manor and she followed everybody into the room with the chairs. She found one beside Lucas and she sat in it.

"Scarlett! What are you doing here?" Asked Lucas

"I'm a part of this coven. I didn't know it until your dad stopped by earlier."

"Well... I'm glad you're here. This meeting might not put me to sleep like usual."

Things were a bit off schedule so while they waited for the meeting to start Jay snuck in. He sat right beside Scarlett so suddenly she was sandwiched between him and Lucas.

"Hey little britches! Whoa… I see we have a new face. Scarlett… you're looking fine girl." Said Jay with a nasty look on his face.

"Hi Jay." Said Scarlett flatly.

"So tell me if you ever want somebody to hunt with or just to talk to. I'm a great listener and I'm an even better fu…"

"Dad! Jay is hitting on my girlfriend!" Yelled Lucas

"Jay! Stop hitting on Scarlett!" Said Declan

"Stop cock blocking big britches and little britches!"

"Jay…no offense but you're a little too um…mature for my taste." Said Scarlett with a giggle.

"Damn Jay. You got rejected by a sixteen year old half vampire. Who has little britches now?" Said Lucas

Scarlett had only been there for a few minutes and she was laughing harder than she'd laughed in weeks.

"Alright everybody, I'm calling this meeting to order." Said Declan as he banged his gavel. "First I want to welcome our new member Scarlett. Everybody, except Jay, give her a warm welcome…well as warm as it can be." He said with a chuckle.

Everybody in the room laughed except her until Lucas whispered in her ear that is was vampire humor. It took her a second but she finally got it. Scarlett was actually surprised how mundane the events discussed at the meeting were. Mostly they talked about new shipments of synthetic and donated blood. They also talked about how to pick the right donor when feeding. They talked about recent businesses of vampires and other supes in the city that they wanted to support and Declan addressed the recent spike in laced blood use. Scarlett sniggled when Declan gave Jay evil eyes from behind the podium.

"Well… that adjourns tonight's meeting. If you've been having the alcoholic blood I advise you to walk and not drive. Safety first."

She realized that she had nothing to fear. She's always suspected that they killed people at the meetings or discussed killing off other supes but now that she actually went she'd seen that it was more like a town hall meeting than a meeting for a coven of vampires.

After the movies went off Gray showered and he put the babies to bed. They went down surprisingly easy and he suspected that they'd soon be awake causing trouble but he was just grateful for the peace and quiet he had at the moment. He looked at the clock and it was only a little past one. He wondered if Maria was up. He didn't want to call her at an indecent hour but he did want to talk to her. The first time he called and he hung up. "Stop being a coward" He muttered to himself.

He called again and he let is ring until there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi…Maria? This is um Gray Goldsworthy." He said, his voice slightly cracking.

"Oh, hi."

"I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No. I was just reading. I'm actually glad you called. This book is getting to the really meaty part and I needed something to break up my anxiety."

"Well… I'm glad I can help. What's the book?"

"It's called _Passion, Desire and a Rose._" She said with a giggle. "Yes, it's one of those cheesy romance novels."

"Don't you mean a word porn book?"

"Ha ha ha… I don't suppose your literature is any more sophisticated."

"Well actually… I'm more of a horror man."

"Really? What's your favorite?"

"_Frankenstein._"

"Oh okay…well you win this one."

They'd been on the phone for hours talking about books. Only books. He never knew having a conversation about books could be so interesting. Suddenly he remembered his responsibilities because both babies got up, pulled themselves up and reached their little hands out to him.

"Maria?"

"Yes Gray?"

"I have to go now. Sarah and sterling are about to attack me for their midnight snack and diaper change…duty calls so I gotta go."

"Oh okay. It's just as well I have to go with my father to his hockey practice tomorrow so I should be resting anyway. Um, I'll be bored there so you could text me if you'd like."

"Count on it." He said.

He fed the babies and he tried rocking them to sleep but they wouldn't go. He ended up turning on cartoons, which always caught their attention, and he let them lie in the bed with him while he fought sleep. Finally, somewhere around the crack of dawn he dozed off.

Clare was having an outing with her friends today. It was the first since the battle and she hoped this would help to make things normal again. She transported to this alley beside the café they were meeting at. When she walked around the corner she was shocked to see that she wasn't the first one there.

"Well it's so nice of you to join us Clare." Said Alli.

"I didn't know I was late. How are you guys?" She asked

"Not so good." Said Fiona as she stirred the foam in her coffee. "I don't think Adam loves me anymore."

"What? Fiona why would you say that?" Asked Clare.

"We never talk anymore. I don't want to get out of bed most days but I do anyway because I figure that if I don't, then Adam won't be he still stays in bed all day. I get that he's depressed but when I try to talk to him he just transports away. The other day when I tried kissing him he pulled away like he was disgusted by me. I don't know what to do so I've been making these little clowns because I know that if all else fails they will always look happy to see me." She said, bursting into tears.

"Oh Fiona I'm sure Adam still loves you he's probably just in shock from losing the baby and losing his brother in the same night. Didn't he come out as a wolf to Mrs. Torres?"

"Yes! She disowned him. She blamed him for Drew's death and I get why he's sad about that. I just want him to talk to me. I want him not to act like I'm a leper."

"Yeah Mrs. Torres is a tough nut to crack… I remember when…when she caught me and Drew having sex in his apartment." Said Alli slowly.

"Oh Alli! How are you holding up? I'd almost forgotten that you and Drew were er… friends." Said Clare

"We were sex partners." Said Alli with a tear filled chuckle "Sometimes I get sad but mostly I try not to think about it. Since I've been helping Lulu work with her patients…most of which have been your children, I've been in a decent mood."

"Things are going to be okay you guys. Fiona, I'm going to go and kick Adam's ass! Alli… if you ever need a distraction you could always babysit for me. It's like a zoo so you'll always have somebody to feed and poop to clean up." Said Clare.

"Thanks but no thanks. Hey, didn't you two gain another kid?" Asked Alli.

"Yeah… Dorian. He's still having a really hard time adjusting. I wish I could say that he's getting better but he's actually getting worse. Eli even tried spending quality time with him but that didn't help."

"Well I have a knack for cheering kids up. Maybe I could come and help."

"I would greatly appreciate that."

"Hey guys. I have to go. Declan said Holly J is binge eating again so I have to go and stop her. I love you guys and Clare…please don't forget to kick Adam's butt for me? I really need my husband back."

"It's at the top of my to do list."

Clare and Alli stayed in the spot a little while longer before deciding to go to the Goldsworthy residence. Eli was sitting with Adam in the family room playing video games and Dorian was sitting at the breakfast island crying. Alli went in the kitchen and Clare went into the living room. She stood in front of the TV.

"Blue eyes what are you doing?" Asked Eli.

"Adam Torres! I have just come from lunch with your wife and I cannot believe what she told me. What's this about you being mean to her?" Asked Clare in her lecture voice.

"I wasn't mean to her."

"Well you've been distant! You transport away when she tries to talk to you. She says she tries to hug you and you act like she's a freaking bearded lady or something. She tries to talk to you about your brother and you mom disowning you and the baby and you blow her off! What the fuck is up with that?"

"Look I just… I don't know okay! It's not that I want to hurt Fiona and it's not that I don't want to talk but what the hell am I supposed to say? Oh and whenever I hug her or kiss her I think about the baby and it hurts!"

"Look Adam, I understand that but you should at least try to talk to her and communicate with her. She loves you and she thinks you don't care anymore. You have to show her that you still love her or else you're going to lose her and she's going to lose even more of herself. Did she tell you that some days she doesn't want to get out of bed?"

"No."

"Do you know why she gets up anyway?"

"Why?"

"Because she knows if she doesn't then there will be absolutely no possibility of you getting out of bed that day. She's hurting too but she's trying to move on with life and cope with the tragedy. Sure, she could heal herself without you but she wants you to be there because you are her husband and you're a team."

"Do you happen to know where she is now?"

"At Coyne Manor stopping Holly J from binge eating."

"I'll make my way over there. Later Eli."

"Later Adam." Said Eli with a slight chuckle.

Adam left and Clare turned to look at Eli who was turning off the video game he was playing.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Clare.

"Nothing…just thinking about how much ass you've been kicking this week. First mine and now Adam's. I'm starting to think I married a little bully."

"I only bully when it's necessary." Said Clare as she sat in her husband's lap.

Todd was bored. He wished the Dorian would stop crying or that Sarah and Sterling were old enough to play with. Not that he didn't like helping Gray take care of them; he just sometimes wished he they could play with him instead of poop and drool.

He went into the sunroom where his mom's plants were. He didn't go in it often but there was absolutely nothing else to do, so he went in searching for plants that she might have missed during watering. He didn't find a dry plant in the room but he did find one that was dying despite the fact that it was getting water and sun. He stroked the plant's leaves.

"Come on little plant… don't die on me. You can be anything you want. An astronaut or a cowboy but you have to live or else my mama will grind you up and make you food for your brothers and sisters."

He wasn't surprised when the plants started to slowly come back to life. He knew all it needed was a little pep-talk to get it back on track. After that task was done he left the sun room and went around the house looking for more to do. He finally decided to knock on Gray's door.

"What is it Todd?" Asked Gray.

"I'm bored! I need something to do! Can you play with me?"

"I can't right now. I'm about the feed the babies but if you're sooo bored you can help."

"Sure, why not?"

Gray lifted the babies from the crib. He handed Sarah to Todd and he held Sterling. They went into the kitchen and got the babies squared away. Todd greeted Alli and Dorian. He was surprised to see that Dorian wasn't crying anymore.

Todd got to feed Sarah, which he was glad of. Sarah was nicer than Sterling. Sterling always liked to spit his food out and throw it but Sarah didn't.

"Alright now Sarah, eat your food or else you'll be skin and bones and you won't grow up to be big and strong like me."

Sarah smiled at him and Todd knew his little chat had gotten through to her. Even though she didn't usually like the sweet potatoes she ate them and he just knew it was because of his pep talk. He found himself not really being that bored anymore. He had a task so he was content plus he knew Gray was depending on him. He was the helper.

**Thanks for reading you guys and thanks for reviewing! I plan on writing the next chapter tonight at work so if I can get it edited and stuff while I'm there then I might post again in the wee hours of the morning. =)**


	12. Chapter 12

Clare had finished packing the rest of Dorian's things. He'd asked to live with Alli and she didn't mind him staying with her, in fact she'd told Clare that she needed the company. Clare was just happy to see the little boy happy again. When she saw Alli and him together it just seemed right...like she was meant to be his new mother all along.

"Well Dorian you're all packed up." Said Clare as she hugged the little boy.

"Thanks Clare... Tell Todd I'll have marshmallows and pop for the slumber party tomorrow."

"I'll be sure to relay the message."

She ruffled his hair and gave his duffle bag to Eli who was the one taking him to Alli's. Things were shifting around and changing though not in a bad way.

Clare went into Gray's room where she saw him trying to put on two baby harnesses at the same time. One baby was in the front, one was in the back and they were both crying.

"Son, what the hell are you doing?" Asked Clare

"Well... I'm trying to put on these harnesses because I'm going with a friend to the park and I don't want any squirrels jumping the stroller." said gray.

"A friend? What friend?"

"Her name is Maria Del Rossi- Michaelchuck..."

"Oooohhh... Is she pretty?" Asked Clare teasingly.

"Yes she is. She's also smart and funny and nice. Why are you looking at me that way?"

"You like her?"

"Mom don't be a weirdo. We are just friends. She doesn't want a bum like me."

"Gray, you're no bum. A little lazy at time but not a bum. Look, I'll babysit...you go on your date but be back by seven and bring Maria along."

"Why?"

"Just do it...please?"

"Okay mom, okay."

Clare didn't want to ruin the surprise. Gray had apparently thought they forgot about his graduation party but they hadn't. It might have been postponed in lieu of the recent madness but there was no way they could forget. As soon as he was out of the house Clare, along with her grandbabies, transported to the costume shop where the rest of the family was now. Clare's mom was visiting as well and since she was there she was helping decorate but as soon as she saw Clare with the babies she took them. Fiona, of course, was planning the event and as always she ran a tight ship. Clare knew that Eli hated taking orders from Fiona but she couldn't resist pairing them together during events because the annoyed look on Eli's face always made her laugh.

"Alright people we need that banner up higher!" Yelled Fiona.

"We have it up as high as it can go!" Said Eli between his gritted teeth.

"Well jump it you have to...just get it up higher."

"Fiona...you are a pain in my as..."

"Alright so things are coming along beautifully I see." Said Clare, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Well...almost. Your canine of a husband is fighting against my wishes. I just need the banner a little higher and he's acting like I'm telling him to lasso the moon." Said Fiona with her arms crossed.

"Oh, you didn't ask me to lasso the moon for tonight's party? I could have sworn that ten minutes ago to told me that was my final mission!" Said Eli angrily jumping down from the ladder.

"You want a piece of me Goldsworthy?"

"Bring it ogre girl."

"Alright you two." Said Adam, grabbing Fiona's waist. "Stop this madness. Fi, the banner looks great the way it is...Eli...stop threatening to fight my wife."

Eli rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Clare's waist. He kissed her neck and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Eli, we're decorating for a party."

"So. We could always go back to my office."

"Not with everybody here. That would be so...so..."

"Bad."

"Oh Eli! You're terrible." Said Clare as she giggled.

"Gross! Mom and dad could you at least try to save some for the bedroom?" said Scarlett.

"Oh come on Scar..." Said Lucas "Love is in the air. In fact I could go for some bedroom action myself."

Before Clare could catch her breath from laughing, Eli was chasing Lucas outside the building and down the street. Scarlett was right behind them yelling "Daddy please don't kill him!" Clare could tell this was definitely going to be an eventful night.

Lucas vowed to learn to keep his big mouth shut. He'd nearly been killed by Eli! After convincing Scarlett's very strong, angry father who was capable of shooting fireballs that he'd only been joking Eli let his throat go and he fell to the ground.

"Lucas what the hell!" Squealed Scarlett as she pinched him.

"Ow! I thought your parents knew we were sexually active?"

"No, I told you my mom knew...my dad still thinks I'm virginal."

"Well I apologize."

"Your parents don't know do they?"

"Yes."

"Oh no! They probably think I'm loose and immoral."

"Not really. Like I said, vampires sleep around. Since you're only sleeping with me you're damn near virginal to most vampires."

"Well then...I don't feel so guilty."

"Good. Now let's go decorate for your brother's party before your dad comes back."

They went back to the costume shop where Lucas Aunt was still barking orders at everyone. He had to admit, this graduation party was going to be a blowout. The decorations were awesome. The balloons lit up! He never got a party where the freaking balloons lit up! Then again he was graduating a year late because he'd failed on purpose to be completely in sync with Scarlett. He'd vowed that they'd enter into college together.

After placing light up acrylic tiles over the black carpet and putting every strobe light in its proper place the costume shop was completely transformed and Lucas found himself excited, even though it wasn't his party...

Gray was having the time of his life with Maria. They'd left the park and went to a discount theater to watch old movies. They went to the CN building and looked down then dared each other to stand on the glass. Gray started to but he chickened out and he was surprised when Maria actually did it.

"You have major guts." Said Gray.

"I know." She said cockily.

They ended up back in the park to get some gelato. He paid for her, though she protested. He invited her to his mother's secret seven o clock event and he was surprised, but happy, when she agreed to come with him. They ended up sitting on a park bench and talking about their lives. He tried to skip over the parts about him being a werewolf but it was so much a part of his life that he ended up just listening to her talk...which he didn't mind one bit.

"So life with two dads? Don't take this the wrong way but...how was growing up for you?"

"It wasn't so bad. I was a fat kid and I'm not so skinny now bu..."

"I think you look nice."

"Thanks." she said blushing "Well...my dad Marco fed me. He's Italian and so anytime he cooked I ate...all the pasta, homemade gelato. There was no end to the yumminess." she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "My other dad Dylan is a hockey player so when he saw that I was fat he put me through his own personal fat camp a few times to try and shake the weight off but it never worked because my other dad would still feed me goodies behind his back. He's just now learning to accept that I'll never smaller than this."

Gray noticed that even though she was smiling she looked a little sad. He didn't know what to say to her, other than to compliment her again. He was afraid if he did that though, she would think he was trying to get fresh with her. He wanted to tell her what he really thought though. He wanted her to know that he liked every curve she had. She was pretty. She had a classic kind of beauty that many other girls didn't have.

"So...this party tonight...am I dressed appropriately?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Well... would you mind walking me home so that I can change?"

"Sure."

He waited downstairs with her dad's while she showered and changed. Dylan questioned him and gave him the evil eye while Marco offered him cookies and desert bars that he couldn't resist. He now had sympathy for Lucas...meeting a girl's parents is nerve-wracking. He was happy when he heard the click of her heels coming down the stairs.

"Go change." Said Dylan sternly.

"Oh Dylan don't be so old fashioned. She looks cute."

"The dress is too short and plus she's going out with him and he's already got two kids!" Whispered Dylan angrily.

"Are we in any position to judge!" Marco whispered back.

"Dad and dad... it's going to be fine. I won't be back too late. I love you both."

"Um nice meeting you all." Said Gray before being pulled out the door by Maria.

He was elated that they only lived fifteen minutes apart on foot. They arrived at his house exactly at seven, like his mom requested. Nobody was there though except Scarlett and Lucas.

"Where is everybody?" Asked Gray.

"You'll see soon enough!" Yelled Scarlett. "Are you going to keep being rude and leave your guest without a proper introduction?"

"Oh sorry. Maria...unfortunately this is my sister Scarlett and this is her boyfriend Lucas. I don't know why they are in my room but..."

"Mom told us to bring you to the venue so just get dressed in the clothes on your bed and be done in ten minutes!" said Scarlett. "Maria and I can have girl talk in the meantime."

He shuttered to think what embarrassing things Scarlett would tell Maria. She'd probably tell about how she used to beat him up and make him dress in drag or something like that. He showered and changed as fast as he could. When he got into the living room where the three were he found that it was much much worse than he'd imagined. Scarlett was showing Maria Gray's baby pictures. The naked bath tub ones and she was laughing!

"Alright! I'm dressed and I'm ready let's hit the road!" He said, taking the photo album and putting it back in the right spot."

"Alright then. Lucas is driving." Said Scarlett.

Gray would have rather driven himself but he didn't know where he was going. He and Maria got in the back. She seemed happy. He wanted to grab her hand but he didn't want to seem like he was moving too fast with her. Instead he just watched the moon through her eyes.

After riding less than ten minutes they arrived at his dad's shop. Lucas parked and they all got out. He opened the door and when he did everybody was there and they yelled "Congratulations!" he put his hands over his face to hide his immense amount of blushing. Damn, they got him. He'd thought they'd forgotten all about him getting his diploma but they hadn't after all.

"You didn't honestly think we'd forget did you pumpkin?" Asked Clare.

"Well...sort of...thanks mom and dad."

"Don't mention it son." said Gray. "Oh this is my friend Maria."

"Hi Maria... it's nice to meet you. I'm Clare and this is my husband Eli."

"Nice to meet you too." Said Maria.

Gray was glad his mom and dad didn't do anything too embarrassing. That would have been well...embarrassing. He danced, he partied and he ate the great food and cake that Holly J provided. There were a couple of people missing from the action though.

"Mom where are my babies?" asked Gray.

"Oh they are with your grandparents... all three of them."

"Oh... Todd's there too?"

"Indeed. Don't worry son. Enjoy your freedom for tonight. Be seventeen!" Said Clare.

Gray had almost forgotten that he actually was seventeen. Of course when asked how old he was that was his answer but he'd almost forgotten that being seventeen was actually associated with freedom and fun and lazy days. He enjoyed his night at the party, dancing with Maria. He wondered if she'd consider giving him a goodnight kiss? Nah…too soon he thought. Maybe another night.

Scarlett threw the last bag of used plastic cups and plates into the dumpster. The remains of the party were all cleaned up and she was ready for bed. Lucas dropped her off at her place where everyone had already showered. She was glad of that because the water was calling her name. She got in and washed off before changing into a night shirt and turning in to her room. She nearly screamed when she saw Lucas there on her bed, in his pajamas as well.

"Lucas, what the hell are you doing in here?" Asked Scarlett "How did you get here? Where'd you get those pajamas?"

"Well… I broke into the apartments next door and I showered, borrowed a pair of that guy's pajamas and I left him a couple hundred dollars then I climbed up your fire escape, picked the lock on your window and here I am. Can I stay please?" Asked Lucas giving Scarlett the sexiest puppy dog face she'd ever seen.

"Yes you can stay just don't hog all the covers. If my dad catches us…we are soooo dead."

"Indeed." Said Lucas, with a chuckle while he wrapped his arms around Scarlett.

She drifted off to sleep in his arms. Her bed was a little too small to house them both but they made it work.

Eli woke up in the middle of the night and he could have sworn he smelled Lucas in his house. He went down the hall and opened Scarlett's door slowly only to see Coyne, wrapped around his daughter! He was about to blow his lid until Clare tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you see this? They are shacking up!"

"Eli chill…please? It's innocent. He's just holding her while she sleeps. If you break them up you'll be a tyrant."

"So you think we should just let them stay like this…really?"

"Yes. Now come back to bed my fearless alpha."

Eli liked the way Clare's idea sounded.

**How'd you like it? Let me know peeps and thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Lucas woke up and he knew that he'd fucked up…big time. He was naked in Angela Jeremiah's bed and he remembered exactly how he got there. They'd had sex, more than once too. He got up and scrambled for his clothes.

"Lucas, where you going baby?" Asked Angela.

"I'm going home." Said Lucas. "This was a mistake. I didn't mean…"

"You didn't mean for it to happen and blah blah blah. Don't worry…your bitch of a girlfriend won't find out…if you're willing to cut a deal." She said deviously.

Lucas was desperate. He didn't want Scarlett to find out that he'd cheated so he agreed to have sex with Angela again. Just one last time. After they were done he got dressed and he left. He vowed to never take laced blood again. He didn't know why he'd decided to do it last night. He didn't even know why he'd let Jay talk him into going with him to the vampire ballet, it was a whorehouse. He'd told himself that he just went there to see the women dance and he did but when the show was over and their real jobs began he was drawn in by Angela.

She was dark and sexy, she appealed to a much darker part of him. A part he didn't even know could be appealed to. They did some laced blood and before he knew it, they were having sex. Now the night was over and he felt bad. He felt horrible. He was riddled with guilt.

He showered, not stopping until no part of Angela's scent remained on him. He put the clothes at the bottom of his laundry hamper and he lay back on his bed. As usual Scarlett appeared out of thin air. She lay beside him on the bed.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing I'm just tired."

"Oh. Do you need to hunt?"

"No… I hunted last night with Jay…remember?"

"Oh yeah."

He felt bad again. He'd lied to her. Well…sort of. He and Jay really did go hunting. They killed some robbers but he failed to tell her that they were going to the whorehouse to watch the girls dance.

"Want me to leave?" she asked.

"Don't take it personal… I just need some time alone." He said.

"Okay. I just came to tell you that I love you." She said before transporting away.

Lucas didn't know what he was going to do. From what he could tell so far though he was officially and royally fucked.

Gray was helping Maria shop for her dorm room. He was a little surprised that she'd asked him but he was happy to help, well him and the two stooges, that is. While they shopped they talked and he decided to pick her mind and see where it was at pertaining to him.

"So… you must be looking forward to the college guys." He said, hating that he'd said it as soon as he did.

"Not really." She said. "You must surely be looking forward to the college girls though."

"Not really." He said.

"Well…I um like this shelf for my room." She said trying to change the subject.

"It looks nice. I was actually hoping me and you could still hang out. If that's alright with you… I'm no good at this relationship stuff. I was trying to pick your brain and I failed horribly." Said Gray, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"No, you didn't fail." Said Maria. "I just wish that's what I knew you were trying to do. Honestly I thought you were pushing me into the friend zone. That's usually the kind of stuff guys say to me when they just want to be friends."

"Well I do want to be friends but more…I mean not like sex or anything… I mean…gosh I'm so stupid!" Gray said while pulling his hair and shaking his head.

He realized that both Maria and the babies were laughing at him. He leaned down to their level.

"You think daddy embarrassing himself in front of his crush is pretty funny huh? Well you won't laugh when it happens to you."

"Gray just calm down. You're freaking out and thinking too much. I like you too I just didn't know if you liked me back. You seem to want to do something but you stop yourself so I think you just want to be friends. Am I wrong?"

"Completely! I've wanted to kiss you and hold your hand but I don't want to move too fast. When Sarah and Sterling's moms got pregnant there was no love involved…just sex. It was quick and I barely knew anything about them. I guess this time around…since I like you so much I wanted to get to know you and take it slow. I just didn't know I was moving too slow."

"Well. You could make up for it."

She started to walk again and look at more dorm stuff. He decided to be spontaneous and speed things up so he grabbed her and kissed her. He was surprised but delighted when she didn't push him away or stop him. In the background he could hear his two kids babbling about whatever babies babble about. He figured this was their way of cheering him on.

"Wow." She said, her face flushed red.

"I know right…now let's find your shelves."

Todd had finally found what he was looking for in Dorian…a playmate. At the moment though Dorian was the groom, Todd was the best man and the two girls that lived in Alli's building were the maid of honor and the bride. The girls had been kidnapped and they were on a mission to get them back in time for the wedding.

"Todd! You can't go out there alone. Those robots have enough ammo to destroy the countryside!" Said Dorian.

"I have to Dorian…it's the only way! I can short out the wires, shut down the system and get the cage holding the girls unlocked. It's my job…I'm the best man."

"You're crazy Todd…you're crazy!"

Todd ran out into the hallway. The TV's were robots and they were shooting at him. His goal was to make it to elevator door and press the button. He ran, screaming like there was no tomorrow. He gargled the spit at the back of his throat to make it sound like bullets. He was being a normal little boy at play.

After he pushed the door to the elevator he dropped to his knees and crawled back to where Dorian was.

"I did it Dorian… I shut down the system."

"You're going to be okay Todd! Don't you die on me!"

"It will be a beautiful wedding…kiss the bride for me."

He turned his head to the side and let his tongue hang out of his mouth.

"Nooooooo! Not my brother!"

"Todd, Dorian! Oh there you two are!" Said Alli. "Get your butts back up here. The food is ready and cartoons are playing."

"Yay!" said Todd, suddenly coming back to life.

Clare couldn't believe she and Eli in the back of Morty having sex. She felt like she was a kid again. He took off her shirt, roughly pulling it over her head while he made a trail of kisses from her belly button to her chin. He unhooked her bra and they were skin to skin. All of their other clothes had been discarded long ago.

She got up and straddled Eli. She kissed his lips and he nipped hers lightly, surprising her but not putting her off. She felt his hardness against her. It was like an old, but a very familiar friend. Eli kissed her neck right down to her breasts where he suckled and devoured them hungrily. She moaned out never wanting the butterflies in her blood to end. She grinded against his erection while he continued to suck on her breasts and flicker her nipples quickly with his tongue.

She wanted to taste his lips again though and she wanted the fire burning within her to be put out with a hose that only he had. She kissed him roughly, forcing him to lean back against Morty's window. He grabbed her waist and bought her closely to him while entering her. She moved up and down on his hardness while he thrusted into her. She looked into his green eyes and smiled. He smiled back. They knew that this wasn't just sex. It was love making. Each time had its own pleasant familiarity but each time was also unique.

She came hard and he came along with her. She leaned against him and hugged him while they rocked and showered each other in kisses. She ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed her face beside his. She wanted to be covered in him completely….immersed. She wanted to latch onto him and never let him go.

Scarlett felt like an intruder in her own house. Everybody was gone except her. Gray was out with the babies and Maria and Todd was gone over Alli and Dorian's. She'd wondered why Lucas didn't want to be around her. She knew he wasn't really tired. She just wondered if it was something she'd done or said. They hadn't had any fights lately…not that she recalled. She just didn't understand.

She didn't feel right just leaving things the way they were so she transported back to Coyne Manor. He was at his desk writing in his diary. She sat on his bed. She knew that he was aware of her presence but he didn't say anything so she just lay there. She ended up falling asleep.

When she woke up she realized she was being touched…kissed slowly and gently. She opened her eyes only to find herself naked with Lucas laying gentle kisses all over her. She looked at him and he didn't say anything. He just kissed her lips and entered her. He bound her wrists and he thrusted her deeply. It felt nice. She moaned from pleasure and the nervous, hot and cold feeling she was used to crept up on her. It felt good but something was off about the sex. Something was off about Lucas. It's like their bodies were no longer in sync and she didn't know why.

When they were done he rolled off of her and she knew that something was definitely wrong. He didn't hug her or kiss her. There was no cuddling. They just lay there like two strangers in bed with each other.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong yet?" Asked Scarlett.

"Nothing is wrong." Said Lucas, sounding annoyed

She didn't believe him and she knew he was lying but it wasn't like she could make him tell the truth if he wanted to lie. She got dressed and she left. She didn't want to go home; she knew her parents were still probably having sex or whatever so she decided to explore the city. She stepped into this little darkly-lit café and she knew immediately that it was for vampires. It was live band night so she ordered a mocha latte and she sat at a table listening to the melancholy tune of the group on stage. She just happened to hear two girls beside her talking.

"Yeah… Angela said Lucas was all that and a little more in the sack. What I wouldn't give to fuck somebody from the Coyne coven. All that power, all that old money and they don't look bad either." Said the girl.

"Tell me about it. Anyway, afterwards Angela said he freaked out about cheating on his girl but she told him she wouldn't let the bitch know if he did her one last time. According to her the sex was so good she didn't even make him pay." Said the other girl.

Scarlett couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lucas…her Lucas had cheated. She left the club, not caring about her coffee enough to take it along. She just wanted to be out of there. She wanted to be far far away from that place, those girls and vampires in general. That was until she remembered that she was one now.

She was more hurt than she'd ever been. Things were going so well and he just betrayed her trust like it was nothing…like she was nothing. Now she knew why things were so off kilter for them today. It was because he was unfaithful and probably daydreaming about this Angela whore!  
>Scarlett didn't know whether she wanted to confront him or not. Part of her wanted to go and punch him in the face but another part wanted to curl into a ball and just cry. She did just that…she cried. She wondered how things could go from being perfect to being so totally broken in just a night. She missed the days when things were easy and less complicated.<p>

Eli and Clare sat in the back of Morty eating pizza, drinking beer and talking. They had to house to themselves and they were taking advantage of the quiet time.

"Clare, are you still in love with me?" asked Eli.

"Yes…" Clare said.

"But?"

"Sometimes I forget that I am. It's not that I fall out of love I just get so busy with the kids and their problems and all of this stuff that I sometimes forget that I'm in love until we have moments like this."

"Those darn kids. I knew we should have sent them to the circus."

"I am still in love with you Eli."

"I know you are." He said with a sigh "Everything just seems to be so complicated now. What happened to those days when we could just get into Morty, drive with no destination, have sex with no risk of waking anybody up and walk around naked?"

"They are in the past…for now."

"Yeah…at least until we get these kids out of the house. Think we could get Alli to adopt Todd too?"

"Har har…" Said Clare as she kissed Eli's lips. "I love you so much Goldsworthy."

"And I love you sooo much more than you love me Edwards."

Eli jumped as she jabbed him in the ribs playfully. They continued to kiss, cuddle and eat.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. I absolutely love reading your reviews, you all crack me up! I hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Chapter 14

Scarlett figured this must have been it. Her relationship with Lucas was over. It'd been two weeks and she hadn't heard from him or seen him. He hadn't tried to call her or even dropped in to see her. Maybe he was happier with Angela. Maybe she was just too much of a freak for him to want to be with her.

It was another quiet day around the house and again, she was the only one there with her parents. She didn't want to be a third wheel but she didn't want to sit in her room and starve either. She went into the kitchen where they were cooking a meal for two…together.

"Ah shit! Scarlett…you scared us." Said Eli.

"Sorry."

"Honey what's the matter?" asked Clare. "Don't you have plans with Lucas?"

"Who is that?" She asked.

"Uh oh…trouble in paradise?" Asked Eli.

"No…its fine. I just came for a bag of chips." She said, grabbing her chips and leaving.

She knew her parents could see right through her but she didn't feel like talking about it. She didn't even want to acknowledge the fact that her relationship fell apart this fast. They'd been together since they were five after all. Did she really expect for them to last and be together forever? How stupid could she have been?

She sat in the room thinking. She was still and she didn't even blink. She was that way for hours, until darkness washed over the city and moonlight replaced the sunlight shining through her window. She transported to the outside. She decided that she wanted to hunt.

She walked the streets looking for somebody doing wrong. She came upon a dark, drippy, nasty little alley where a scantily clad young girl was arguing with a man twice her age.

"I'm tired of tricking. I don't want to do this no more! You can have all the money I got I just want out of the life." Said the girl.

"Bitch you think it's that fucking easy? You'll leave the life when I fucking say you leave it and I say that the only way you getting off these streets is in a body bag!" Said the pimp.

He raised his hand to smack the girl but Scarlett grabbed it before he could. She grabbed the man by his throat and the young girl stood there staring at Scarlett in fear.

"Here…here's a thousand dollars." Said Scarlett "Go and be free."

The girl took the money and ran. She didn't say thank you but the look in her eyes was one of both fear and gratitude. She just hoped that the girl would somehow be able to make a better life for herself. A thousand dollars wasn't much but it was sure as hell better than nothing at all.

She turned her attention back to the pimp who was kicking his legs and looking down into Scarlett's glowing blue-green eyes in fear.

"You're a bitch…you beat up and trap young scared girls like her because you're scared and lazy to go and make your way in the world. That was the last girl you will ever get to trap. It ends tonight!"

She crushed his windpipe so that he couldn't scream and she squeezed his genitals until they were nothing but jelly in her palm. She then bit into his neck and she drank until there wasn't a single drop of blood left. His skin was wrinkled by the time she got through and she found herself astonished that he'd actually done something like this. The part that truly scared her most was that she didn't feel bad about it. She felt no remorse. In fact she reveled in the death of this walking demon.

Somebody started to walk down the alley and she panicked. She transported though she didn't know where she was going. She ended up at home, in her bedroom but she was surprised to see Lucas there. He was crying and he honestly looked like shit. His hair had grown out and it wasn't combed, he had dark circles under his eyes. His cheeks looked hollowed in and he was wearing the same clothes he was wearing the last time she saw him.

Lucas dropped to his knees sobbing like a little baby. He didn't care if he made a fool out of himself. He just wanted Scarlett back. They hadn't officially broken up but he knew that she'd heard about him being unfaithful. That's why he tried to give her distance but it was hard. He was losing it. He hadn't eaten or hunted since the last time they saw each other. He didn't even bathe or change clothes.

He wasn't the least bit surprised when she slapped him and shoved him down on the ground. There was fire in her eyes; they were red…which he hadn't yet got to see in her. He had a feeling she was about to attack him but he didn't feel like he needed to stop her. She pounced on him and she was about to punch him when suddenly her eyes shifting back to the luminescent blue, green color they were. She got off of him and he managed to get up.

"Scarlett, can we please talk?" Asked Lucas

"No we can't! You've ignored me for two weeks!"

"I haven't ignored you baby I swear. I just… I knew that you found out. I wanted to give you space but it's been killing me not seeing you and ever since I did what I did I've been eaten up with guilt."

"Then why did you fucking do it!" She yelled while slapping him again. "Why did you cheat on me? Wasn't I enough for you or did you have to go and get a whore too?"

"No…you know that you are enough for me! Honestly I don't know why I did it Scarlett. I knew I was high and that's it. I remember everything I just don't remember my reasons for doing what I did. I'm so sorry. Just know that it will never happen again if you take me back…please. I'll do anything for you!"

"Anything like what?" She asked.

"I'll buy you a car."

"I don't have a license…remember?"

"I'll teach you how to drive."

"Okay."

"I'll never act jealous again."

"What else?"

"Anything…anything you can possibly want I will deliver."

"I want diamonds."

"Diamonds?" He asked. "You can have anything and you want diamonds."

"Yes…diamonds! If you want me to forgive you then I'd better be dripping in them. Got it Coyne-Sinclair?"

"Yes…anything. Diamonds, freedom, driving lessons…and car."

"Good…now go bathe, eat, hunt and think about the kind of jewelry you think I might like… and don't be wrong."

Lucas was happy to be getting another chance with Scarlett. He had to admit though, seeing her with an attitude did make him kind of horny but he knew sex was out of the question until she said so. He just had to focus on getting diamonds… That shouldn't be too hard right?

Gray was like a zombie. Sterling had been crying all night because he had a fever so now he was at Lulu's with him. Usually he would have been in and out but today there was quite a crowd…since she was one of the only werewolf doctors in the city.

"It's okay little man… Lulu is going to get you all fixed up."

Gray thought he was going to go insane. He knew that Sterling must have felt horrible but the crying was worse than usual. He just wanted his baby to be happy and healthy again. After waiting for about an hour it was finally their turn to see Lulu.

"Boy and….boy. What's the trouble?"

"He has a fever and he won't stop crying." Said Gray.

"Well… let me have a look see."

She checked Sterling out and Gray stood aside patiently waiting for the diagnosis.

"He's got ear infections."

"Okay…how do I treat it?"

"You don't…it will pass."

"So he just has to be in pain like this?"

"It will pass…next!"

It was times like this that Gray wished he and his kids were human then instead of being told that it would pass, Sterling could be given some antibiotics. Too bad they don't work on werewolves.

It was a madhouse and Clare was the grounds keeper! Todd and Dorian were in Todd's room pretending to be Lucha Libre wrestlers. Sterling was crying from having an ear infection, Sarah was crying because Sterling was crying and the doorbell was ringing.

Before Clare could get to it she saw Scarlett waltz to it and open it. It was only a delivery man…delivering a huge box on a dolly. Scarlett signed for the package and dragged it in. Clare was curious to see what was inside.

"Oh daughter of mine. What is that?" asked Clare.

"Diamonds!" Said Scarlett with thrill and excitement in her voice.

"Diamonds…in a box that big?"

Scarlett opened the box and Clare couldn't believe that she'd been telling the truth! It was diamonds…jewelry. Necklaces, earrings, bracelets, ring, anklets, belly rings, nose rings, tiaras, toe rings, grillz, bras, clutches, corsets, panties, stilettos, sunglasses, and wallets…all dripping with diamonds! There was even a bag of loose diamonds in the mix.

"Scarlett…did you rob some jewelry stores?"

"No mom…Lucas cheated on me and this is one of the conditions for forgiveness. Diamonds."

"Well then. That certainly changes things...I'll call the bank and have them make you a vault."

"Thanks mom."

Clare had to admit that her daughter definitely had smarts. She was mad at Lucas for cheating on her little girl but he was definitely paying for it now. The more she thought about it the more she wondered if she'd blackmail Eli that way if he ever cheated. She hoped she'd never have to find out.

She decided to take Sarah off Gray's hands so she got her and they went to the shop where Eli was fitting a man for a pink mouse jumpsuit. When he was done she took her usual seat on the counter, Sarah still in tow.

"Hey Clare and Sarah. What's up?" Asked Eli.

"Oh nothing…just that fact that there are probably like a million or so dollars worth of diamonds in a crate in the living room." Said Clare sneakily.

"What! Why?" Asked Eli.

"Well…turns out Lucas cheated on Scarlett and she's making him pay for her forgiveness in diamonds and probably other things."

"Damn…girl has skills."

"She does. I wonder where she gets it from?"

"Has to be her mother."

"Me! I was thinking more along the lines of her father."

"I'm offended Clare!"

"Good." Said Clare with a smirk. "Sarah and I will be taking our leave now. We just thought you'd want to know that Scarlett's getting a vault."

"Her first vault… I think I'm going to cry."

"Goodbye."

Eli started rearranging things and taking inventory but he was sidetracked when Declan Coyne walked through the door.

"Coyne…are your pockets feeling lighter?"

"Ha, that's funny Eli. Very funny…you'll be happy to know that my pockets are fine. My son bought those diamonds."

"Really? I guess I have to give him a little more credit."

"Well…he feels guilty, she wanted jewels, what choice did he have?"

"None at all. What can I do for you?"

"I need a French Maid's outfit. Holly J outgrew her old one."

"Still binge eating?"

"I don't know how to stop her. I love her at any size but the more weight she gains the unhappier she becomes! I don't know what to do!"

"Declan look…man to man, how much sex do you guys have?"

"We do it twice a week at our scheduled times."

"See…that's the problem. Twice a week isn't nearly enough and scheduled sex is boring…you gotta mix it up. Forget these little uniforms. Just go to her restaurant, push all the papers off her desk and give it to her! Try doing this more often say…a few times a week plus tons of sex at home and the weight will come off."

"You really think sex will help her?"

"If it doesn't then the next French maid's outfit is on me. I mean come on…you two really have no excuse not to have sex around the clock. You only have one kid, he's practically out of your hair and you live in a castle so it's likely that nobody will come knocking. Trust me…even if it doesn't make her lose weight she will gain joy and confidence."

"You better be right Goldsworthy."

"That will be forty dollars for the costume and a penny for my thoughts. Thank you and come again."

After Declan left Eli got back to his task only to be disrupted again by Adam, who seemed a little down in the dumps.

"Why so glum chum?" Asked Eli

"Fiona is driving me crazy! I know she's still sad about the baby but lately we've been having these really heated moments and all of the sudden she stops it and says it's because she needs to finish working on her clowns! They are driving me crazy Eli! They are always looking at me and smiling! It's like they are laughing at the fact that I can't get any sex!"

"What is with you people today and your bedroom issues? Look… talk to Fiona, find out if she'd ready to go 'undercover' again and if she's not then find some patience. May I suggest a cold shower morning, noon and night?" Said Eli with a chuckle.

"That's easy for you to say! Clare practically throws her vagina at you. I mean right now… I can smell that you two had sex last night and I'm fucking jealous… I just want to bone my wife without being an insensitive, pushy jerk!"

"Get some patience, communicate and go home kid…let me finish my work."

Eli found himself feeling rather fortunate. All of these other couples, even the young ones, were having issues yet as of late his relationship had gotten substantially better. Maybe it was the year of Eli…and Clare of course.

**Hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading, please leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Scarlett had diamonds, a car she couldn't drive and a more than willing teacher but she didn't really want it. In fact she did it just to see how many demands she could place on Lucas before he cracked and so far he hadn't. She wanted him to feel some type of pain but as far as she could tell he was as happy as a dove. That's what made her so angry! If he was this "content" with her all along then why'd he cheat? Why'd he do it in the first place?

Her net worth had gone up dramatically over the past few weeks yet she still felt completely worthless. Sure, she smiled in front of her parents and siblings but when she went to her room she was just as miserable as she'd always been. That, plus the diamond bra was really pinchy.

She didn't want to end things with Lucas but she didn't know what she could say to him to get him to understand how she felt. She didn't want to hear him apologize again and she didn't want to see him get down on bending knee to beg her forgiveness. She just needed him to know how much she was hurting inside.

The only thing she could think of that would cut him as deep as he cut her would be to cheat on him. She certainly had the opportunity to do that but there was no way she would. She didn't think she'd be able to stand another man's hands on her and the thought of another man's lips to hers was just unbearable. She was doomed to be loyal and faithful.

Scarlett knew she wouldn't get any peace that night. She wasn't tired and she was disturbed. She decided to go and talk to the woman who'd single handedly helped Lucas ruin their relationship…Angela Jeremiah. Scarlett put on the black corseted dress that Lucas had been so jealous of her in and she prepared to meet the whore.

Scarlett didn't know where the vampire ballet was but Jay was more than willing to give her some directions to the place. When she arrived she thought it looked like a normal house, then again, when have whorehouses ever been painted up to reveal the madness within its walls?

Jay had told her the password was "bustier" so when the guard asked for it, that's what she said. He let her in and it's like the room was one big mirrored stage. The girls had their names in front of their positions. She found Angela easy because she was the headliner. Scarlett sat right down and she watched Angela dance.

It wasn't ballet, it was just stripping. Of course, it was as slow as molasses but it was still good old fashioned stripping. Scarlett was not impressed and she didn't know what the fuss was about this place. Once the show was over the men started buying the girls. Angela walked down and sat at the table Scarlett was at. She pulled a cigarette and a lighter from her corset and she lit it up.

"Looking for work Goldsworthy?" Asked Angela. "Because I can tell you right now. You'd be putting me out of business and I wouldn't take too kindly to that!"

"Well actually Angela… I'm not looking for work."

"Oh…are you looking for a good time? I'd love to break you in."

"Why'd you fuck my boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry…I'm not the one with a dick. It was your boyfriend who fucked me. More than once might I add."

"Why?"

"Look. I'm a hooker, don't take it personal."

"If it wasn't personal then why didn't you make him pay?"

"I felt sorry for him that's why…just like I was about to do you for free. You two are the most insecure lot I have ever seen. I might be a whore but I'm not heartless and I have been known to throw around a few pity fucks."

"So it was a pity fuck? Why didn't you just send him home instead of making him have sex with you again to stay quiet?"

"Okay…I lied. It may have been a little personal… I had an agenda."

"What was it?"

"I wanted to get pregnant with a Coyne."

"Why would you wanna do that?"

"Why wouldn't anybody wanna do that? Money, protection, power…it would take being a 'baby mama' to the next level. Hell, if I was into dogs I'd have your whore of a brother pump a liter into me. Your family is the only other one that rivals the Coynes. Maybe I was also jealous of you. You have it all… a family, a future, the pack and the coven. Me? I'm a hooker. A vampire hooker at that and I can never be anything else…do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I have the blood of whores running through my veins! Get what you came for?"

"I think so."Said Scarlett as she got up to leave.

She could tell that she'd upset Angela which gave her a sick gratification but also made her pity the girl too. She reached down to get clutch and Angela said one last thing to her.

"He talked about you the entire time… how wonderful you were and how much he loves you…How bad he felt." said Angela as she walked off.

Scarlett left the whorehouse, leaving money on the table. She transported to Coyne Manor where Lucas was on his bed eating Pringles and watching some Housewives show. She wanted to laugh but she had business to take care of.

"There's that dress…again. Where are you going?"

"It's not where I'm going…it's where I've been."

"Where?"

"To see a friend of yours."

"You went to the ballet…."

"Yes. Look I haven't been completely honest with you. The diamonds and the car are nice but I'm still wounded. I still feel like somebody's just cut a chunk of me and I'm bleeding out. I'm still hurting Lucas. I cry and I don't know why but mostly I'm mad at you and I want you to suffer. At the same time seeing you hurt makes me hurt. If I didn't love you I would kill you slowly and painfully just so that you could feel a fraction of what I feel!" she said, letting it all go.

"Well Scarlett what more do you want? I'm busting my ass meeting all your crazy demands. What does it take for you to trust me again?" He said angrily

"I don't know…I don't know what I need or want for me to trust you again. I didn't want to start a fight I just thought you should know how I felt."

He placed his hand to her cheek and then he leaned in to kiss her on the lips gently.

"I think we should break up." He said, tears welling up in his eyes

"What? I didn't want to break up I ju…"

"Scarlett you're hurting. I don't know how to fix this and you don't know how to tell me how to fix this. I don't want you to be trapped and unhappy…"

"But I…"

"It would be selfish of me not to do this."

"No it would be selfish of you to do this! I love you Lucas… I don't want to break up I just wanted to let you know how I was feeling…please!"

He didn't want her to see him crying again so he left and went into one of the various rooms in Coyne Manor. He knew Scarlett couldn't just transport in because she didn't know which room he was in. His scent was all over the place so that'd lead her nowhere. He sobbed like a baby. He didn't want to break up with her but once he heard what continuing the relationship was doing to her he couldn't continue to let her suffer. She even went to the ballet for goodness sakes! Alone! To confront the girl he'd cheated on her with. What he'd done was driving her to do some very extreme things and he couldn't stomach hurting her anymore than he already had. The simple solution was to set her free but now he was dying and he knew he had to be.

Lucas just knew he'd be the shortest lived vampire ever. Especially when he heard her frantically knocking on every door trying to get in. He wanted so badly to unlock the door and let her enter. He wanted to take her into his arms and cry with her but he knew this had to be. It's what was best for her. He actually wished he'd never existed. He knew someone who could make that happen…

It was hours before Scarlett finally left and every minute of it was agony. He decided to go to Bleu but he knew he'd need some traditional type of payment to get what he wanted. He went to the Coyne vault and he got a few bricks of gold. He drove his car to the spot where everybody said they'd met Bleu. Nobody really knew what he was exactly but it had to be at a crossroad where the fog was low to the ground and the road was dirt. He only knew of one place like that so when he arrived he stepped out of the car. Wondering if bleu was only the stuff of myths. Suddenly a man appeared out of thin air.

"Looking for me Coyne Sinclair?"

"How'd you know my name?"

"I know lots of things. Like the fact that…you're having woman problems."

"Yeah."

"And you dumped her…now you want it to be like you never existed. Right?"

"Well, I want it to be like we never dated…for her. Like she never met me."

"Let me get this right…you want to remember everything from now including this moment but you want magic to wipe away any traces that your lives ever intertwined in her and everybody else's mind?"

"Exactly"

"Do you have what I require? Four bricks of gold?"

"Yes."

"Well now…your wish is granted. It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

The man tipped his hat to Lucas and suddenly he was at the back row of a funeral in a cemetery. It was dreary and a lady's hat was blocking the way. He moved to the side and he suddenly saw Clare, Eli Gray and Todd in the front row crying. He looked at the person in the casket. It was Scarlett. She was dead? How…No!

"Son what's the matter? You look peaked." Whispered Declan.

"Scarlett's dead…" Said Lucas in disbelief.

"Like many of the others son… it really is unfortunate. So much potential...this might sound selfish but at least it's not somebody we are really really close to."

He realized the awful mistake he'd made. By wishing his life never interrupted hers he wished her right into the grave. He'd forgotten that he saved her when she was dying! How could he forget that key detail? How could be so fucking stupid?

Before he realized what he was doing he'd moved to the front and he stroked her hair gently. Her red hair had no life…it was flat…her face was cold, even to his chilly touch and her eyes looked sealed shut. He leaned over on her and cried.

"What the hell are you doing Coyne?" Said Eli

"I'm… I'm so sorry."

He ran as fast as he could looking for any escape he could out of the hell he'd singlehandedly made for himself. In the middle of his running he ran right into the thing that'd helped him further flush his sanity into the crapper…Bleu.

"Well, you got what you wanted… Do you like it?"

"No, I… I didn't mean…"

"Yeah. This always happens. Somebody always dies."

"How can I fix this? If its money you want…gold…anything! I'll do anything just please undo this."

"Well… I suppose I could take the spell back… I'm going to cover you in the fires of hell. If you can withstand for thirty seconds without screaming then you can have your Scarlett back. If you can't then well… I still undo the spell but you come home with me you come home with me."

"Where is home for you?" Asked Lucas.

"Where do you think home is for me?" He asked…

"Thirty seconds?"

"Thirty seconds….starting now."

The fire was excruciating. It wasn't even physical necessarily. In fact he couldn't pinpoint the pain to any particular part of his body all he knew was that he was on fire and it fucking hurt! He wanted to yell, he wanted to scream and he wanted to dunk himself in water. He wasn't sure how long he'd been immersed in Hell's fire but he knew he wanted to thirty seconds to hurry and come. He started to feel a mark forming on his chest. Maybe he was burning form the inside out.

He was about to fold and scream when suddenly the pain disappeared as fast as it had come. He lay on the ground shaking and looking at his bleeding chest. He was back at the crossroad, it was still foggy and Bleu stood over him smiling devilishly… Lucas wondered if he actually was him?

"You're tougher than I thought."

"I uh. Thanks… I have to go."

"So soon?" Asked bleu with a smile.

Lucas could have sworn he saw a snake's tongue slip between bleu's teeth. Maybe the hell fires had him crazy. Who knows? He went back to his car and he drove. Not caring about the burn on his chest or the fact that he was pretty sure he'd just met a demon…a real one.

The first place he went was the Goldsworthy's. He didn't bother to climb the fire escape or go through her window. He took the front door. When Gray answered he breezed past without giving and explanation and he went to Scarlett's room. He opened the door and she was there crying. Eli and Clare were consoling her.

"Scarlett, you're okay!"

He went to hug her and she pounced on him, clawing at him and biting him.

"Vampire fight!" Yelled Eli childishly.

Scarlett never wanted to stop attacking Lucas. She hadn't ever been so mad at him. Of course, ten minutes ago she was sad… She was all over the place emotionally and it was all his fault. Her mother and father pulled her off and she struggled to get to him again until she saw the damage she'd done already. She felt bad.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I just… I want to say that I'm sorry for everything. Cheating…breaking up with you and hiding in those rooms so you couldn't find me. I just didn't want you to see my crying my eyes out again and I'm sorry for that but Scarlett in this past uh…one hour I've literally faced my demons and I've literally been to hell…sort of."

"You really hurt me so not only do I not trust you now… I now have to worry that every time I try to open up and talk to you I'm going to be dumped."

"I was stupid and it will never happen again. I'll do whatever you need me to do. We can go to therapy or get married.."

"Easy there cowboy. You're getting waaaayyyyy ahead of yourself." Said Eli.

"Scarlett I'll do anything you need me to just don't give up on us like I nearly did an hour ago. Please please please!"

"For goodness sakes Scarlett just do it so that he can shut the hell up! Vampire boy made some mistakes but he's not perfect and you aren't either so just…give him a second chance so that I can talk to my girlfriend and work out our schedules for school!" Said Gray rudely.

"Well…your brother does have a point." Said Clare. "Everybody deserves at least a third chance right?"

"Mom and dad could we get some privacy?" Asked Scarlett.

"No!" Said Eli.

"Eli! Stop being an ass and let's go!" Said Clare.

"But Clare! I wanna see if she'll hurt him again." He whined.

"Let's go!"

When her parents left Scarlett gave Lucas the conditions for their new relationship.

"If we are going to date again then I want to stay broken up and start from scratch. Get to know each other again and all that jazz… I want to go on dates and stuff too. Like normal girls."

"Of course! Anything for you!" He went in to kiss her.

"Starting from scratch remember?"

"Oh right."

He extended his hand and they shook on it and he left. Scarlett was still shaken up and sad…she definitely didn't trust him at all but maybe starting over she would be able to trust him again someday.

**So that chapter was all about Scarlett and Lucas, next time I will give the other characters' POV's too but they just had A LOT to say to me this . I hope you enjoyed it. Please drop a review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This Chapter might be a little short because I have to get up early to start school again tomorrow... =(**

Clare woke up in the warehouse with Eli right beside her. The full moon was last night and she had finally gotten used to it. It only took nearly twenty years! Eli was still knocked out so she poked him on the chest.

"Wake up..."

"mmmm..."

She started to kiss his face and give him Eskimo kisses.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

He pretended to snore out and then he smiled before smacking Clare on the butt and flipping her over.

"You know you are so annoying sometimes Edwards."

"Well I didn't want to be awake alone."

"You're such a baby. Be glad you're so damn cute."

"I am."

"So you know what I was thinking?"

"What?"

"How quiet the house will be when Todd moves out on his own in about twelve or thirteen years."

"Okay. Eli what are you hinting at? The other day you couldn't wait to have an empty nest."

"Yeah well...now that I think about it I want more babies with you. We can have them forever so why not?"

"Why should we?"

"Because babies are adorable."

"Yes and we have two grandchildren who are babies. Trust me... I'm good."

Clare got up and she helped Eli up. She couldn't help but wonder what suddenly made him changed his mind about having more children. She was actually looking forward to having an empty nest one day. It would make things seem more normal if the kids moved out and lived lives away from them and the pack. She wanted to at least give that to them.

The ride back home was quiet. She didn't know why but she got to strangest feeling that Eli was actually upset because of this. She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Nah..."

"What made you suddenly want another baby Eli?" She asked

"I don't know. I just started thinking that in a few years I'll be fifty and I'll still look twenty six. We should have another baby."

Clare knew exactly what was the matter with Eli now. He was going through a mid life crisis. Usually men going through this would buy a sports car or a motorcycle but he already had plenty of those. She knew he was going to do something crazy she just didn't know what.

Eli had been feeling strange for a few days. Not strange like when that entity put a curse on him bur strange like he had no idea how he was going to live forever. Gray was starting college in a week and Eli knew it was only a matter of time before he moved out, got married and grew up. Scarlett would go right behind him and Todd, well those thirteen years would probably fly like nothing and he'd be grown up and out of the house too.

Eli found himself suddenly getting depressed with the aspect of an empty house. He thought he'd like it but the more he thought about it the more the thought of an empty nest made him cringe. Plus, there was something he'd always liked about Clare being pregnant.

After getting back from the warehouse Clare went to take a shower and Eli decided to go and have a beer with Adam. He transported there. No way was he getting behind the wheel after drinking. He went to their usual bar and Adam was already there waiting with a tall glass of beer for him.

"How was your shift?" Asked Adam

"It was good..."

"What's the matter?"

"I pitched my baby idea to Clare and she's not buying it."

"Well dude... I figured she wouldn't."

"Adam...answer me something honestly please?"

"Okay. What?"

"What's it like getting old?"

"Well... I wish I could answer that but I've stopped aging."

"What do you mean you've stopped aging?"

"Well...let's just say that Fiona, Zane and I have been experimenting with different potions for immortality and we found a spell that lets you live forever without being sired if your beloved is a vampire."

"Adam! That's great!"

"Yeah it is... Of course... If somebody shoots me in the head I'll still die but..."

"Adam! This is still wonderful! This means I don't have to watch you get old and wrinkly and I don't have to attend your funeral! Yay!"

Eli hugged Adam ruffling his hair and shaking him. When he turned him loose Adam looked at him like the madman he was.

"Eli... I'm happy you're happy and all but you overreacted. So back to your slump lately. I think you're having a midlife crisis."

"Why would you think that?"

"You just are and it's totally normal."

"Well what do I do about it?"

"First thing's first... look on the positive side! Every day Alli decodes more of that long ass instruction manual scroll thingy that came with your amulet so now we know that anybody with a single drop of your blood will stop aging at eighteen as will their soul mates when they meet them. So that is good news. Todd is an angel and he goes around reanimating plants. That's a good thing. Gray has found a girl that he hasn't gotten pregnant yet and who is actually nice and decent. That's a good thing and Lucas hasn't gotten Scarlett pregnant yet which is a freaking miracle with the way they used to have sex. Now you name something good."

"My dad is in the pack now so I guess that's good. Clare still loves me so that's really good... Um...I made a million dollars ten minutes ago so that's alright... I guess I have alot of good things to be happy about. Lucas and Scarlett did fucking what! I'm going to kill him! Violating my little girl that way! Girl…me…a…stake!"

"Eli just calm down…back to the task at hand."

"Sorry…my temper rose." Said Eli

"It's okay dude…point is you have a lot of good things to be happy about! What the hell are you whining for?"

"I don't know."

Eli went home to see that Clare was icing a cake. He didn't realize he'd been gone that long but apparently he had. He hugged her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going through a midlife crisis but... I'm still happy."

"Well I'm glad Eli. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Wanna hit the bedroom?"

"I would but Todd is lurking around her somewhere along with Dorian plus I'm babysitting the twins while Gray helps Maria move in."

"There's always tonight."

"Indeed baby...there is always tonight and every night."

Clare kissed him before dabbing icing on his nose and leaving the room. He would never know how that woman made him smile without even trying.

**So again I apologize for it being so short and being lemonless but I have to get up super early! Please drop a review, let me know that you think and as always thanks so much for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

Gray kissed Sarah and Sterling goodbye. There weren't really concerned with him though because they were too busy eating breakfast. It was his first day of school and he was a bit nervous. It helped though that he and Maria went to the campus and mapped out all their classes ahead of time. Hell, it helped having Maria there, period!

"My little baby! Going to college!" Said Clare with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mom, don't cry. I'm not dying!"

"Oh my baby! My precious baby! Eli take a picture!"

"Clare, you're embarrassing him!" Said Eli

"Just take the picture…Elijah!" Said Clare with the growl.

The babies laughed at Clare's outburst and Gray stood beside his mother for a picture. After His dad took it he grabbed his backpack, told his parents goodbye and he went into the garage. Among the slurry of cars they had it was easy to spot his car, a black Range Rover, because of the dents and scratches it sustained while he was learning how to drive.

He made the drive to the campus and he parked, which was a huge challenge. He walked to Maria's dorm which happened to be on the way to the building where their first classes were. She was sitting on the steps wearing a dress that was casual, elegant, youthful and timeless. They hugged and she smelled irresistible to him. No, he didn't want to eat her. It was some other feeling. He knew what this meant. She must have been ovulating… It was easy to avoid her during this time when it was summer but now they were in school and he'd see her every day. He just hoped he could find some restraint to keep himself from acting a fool in front of her.

They got to the building and she grabbed his arm before walking in.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I can't do this." She said.

"What?"

"What if those other people are smarter or… I don't know. What if college isn't for me?"

"Maria you're being silly. You should at least go to your first class before deciding whether or not to drop out. Don't you think?"

"You're right."

He walked her to the elevator, since her class was a floor up from his. They exchanged short kisses until the elevator door opened and she stepped on. He definitely had to find some way to stay intact.

Clare was watching the babies while teaching Todd, Scarlett, and surprisingly Lucas their daily lesson. She'd gotten qualified to teach as soon as Gray and Scarlett were taken out of school. She wanted them to have the best education possible even if they couldn't attend regular school. She wished there was a high school that only supes attended like…Sky High or something. Then they could learn and make friends but there isn't so she had to pick her poison.

The first day lesson went easy breezy. Lucas and Scarlett were reading, discussing and writing mini essays about the first chapter of Beowulf while Todd was doing a little worksheet to help him his times tables. He was incredibly smart though and usually after she went things once, he had it down. Times tables were apparently no different because when she looked over his shoulder he had the answered right.

"Lucas, no cheating, Plagiarizing is punishable by death." Said Clare as she used the 'eyes in the back of her head' to see Lucas peering over at Scarlett's paper.

"But Mrs. Goldsworthy I was just seeing what Scarlett thought and stuff like that. It's really not fair because when we learn Russian at my house she cheats!" Said Lucas in his defense.

"I do not! You're just jealous because I'm more studious than you." Said Scarlett sticking out her tongue.

"Alright guys, less lover's quarreling and more scribbling pencils."

"Yes ma'am." They both said in unison.

She happened to turn her head and she noticed Eli peeping around the corner at her suspiciously. She just stared at him and he stared back like he wanted her to come and see something or like he was hiding something. She walked around the corner to where he was and suddenly he was gone. Oh great! She knew he was still there so she kicked where his shins would be and he yelled out coming back into sight.

"Ouch! That freaking hurt Clare!" He said.

"You know I hate it when you go invisible on me. Why are you acting so sneaky?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Eli, yes you do. What's going on?"

"Well… since school is going to be out in an hour or so I thought I would draw you a hot bath and I was staring at you to see what kind of bubble bath I thought you might like."

"That's really sweet Eli."

"Well… It's really nothing."

"I wish I could but what about the children? Speaking of children where are our grandkids?"

"Oh…they are with Cece and Bullfrog. Mom was so happy to get them. When I left she was feeding them all kinds of things they don't need."

"Typical Cece." Said Clare with a chuckle.

"Oh and don't worry about Todd… While you were using the restroom this morning Alli called to confirm that he was still coming over after classes and after Dorian got home from school. He's staying the night because it's their night to watch the new Dino Wars and get strung out on candy."

"Well what about Gray, Scarlett and Lucas?"

"Lucas isn't our kid. Gray probably has college stuff to do like drink coffee in a café and act cool and Scarlett…where Lucas goes she will follow."

"You think you just have everything worked out huh? You think you have me all to yourself?"

"I know I do." Said Eli cockily.

He kissed Clare on the cheek before transporting heaven knows where. She felt like she could melt. Yeah, after all these years she still felt like that.

Class passed quickly. Everything got graded and handed back. She was proud to say that her students always did excellent, even by the education board's standards. She dismissed class and Todd kissed her before transporting to Alli's. Alli called to let her know he'd made it. Scarlett and Lucas went down to his car and were gone. Gray came home but when he found out that Cece and bullfrog had the babies he went there. The house was empty.

Clare went into the bathroom and the water was steaming hot. It smelled like a tropical paradise too! She took off her clothes and eased into the water. She put a towel over her face and she basked in the relaxation. She thought it couldn't get any better until she felt her leg being pulled out of the water. It was Eli! He started to massage her feet.  
>"You know, I really do hate it when you go invisible on me but… I can forgive you this time."<p>

"Thanks babe." He said with a chuckle.

"Want to join the bath?" She asked.

"No…this is for you. Consider the next twenty four hours Clare day. Now… as the principal of Goldsworthy academy I'm cancelling classes tomorrow in honor of Clare day."

"Well you are the boss. So what does Clare day entail for me? Do I get a parade?"

"Well… I'm working on it but you get everything you want. You don't have to lift a finger and I'll even handle the meals."

"Oh Eli this is so sweet."

"You haven't even seen sweet until tonight."

Clare sat back and enjoyed back and the foot massage. She was in heaven! She stayed in the water until it turned lukewarm and the she stood up to dry off. Eli assisted her toweling her off until every drop of water was gone and then he rubbed her down in body oil that smelled like chocolate. She wanted to jump his bones but she had a feeling she would get her wish tonight if she could only wait a little longer.

She wrapped the towel around her and she followed him into the bedroom where a sexy white dress and platinum colored diamond studded heels were waiting on her. Eli helped her get dressed. She felt so attended to. He even put on her earrings and sprayed her perfume.

"You look amazing." Said Eli as if he were flabbergasted.

"Thanks."

"Okay now don't move a stitch. I have to go get ready."

She sat at her vanity and brushed her hair. Her curls formed into deep waves that matched the old Hollywood style of the dress. She also put on a little makeup. Eli came into the room wearing a black suit. He looked delicious.

"You clean up nice."

"I know." He said, giving her a cocky crooked grin. "Now let's blow this pop stand." He said, extending his arm.

She grabbed his arm and they transported, he was leading. They ended up in a restaurant. It was Holly J's. They'd been here when he proposed. It was empty and there was only one table set and candle lit. Eli pulled out Clare's chair for her and he pushed it in. she looked over the menu and she actually found herself in the mood for a steak.

They ate but mostly they got drunk off of the unlimited servings of wine. By the time they were done with dinner and desert they were both stumbling. They transported and landed on their bedroom floor right beside each other. Eli leaned up and looked at Clare in the eyes. He brushed the hair out of her face and he kissed her gently and made it a little harder as time progressed. While he did that she started unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her fingers down his chest, his hardened abs and eventually her fingers slipped their way into his pants where she caressed his hardness causing him to shift.

He slipped his hands under her dress returning the favor to her. He put two fingers inside her and moved them in and out very slowly and carefully while he used this thumb to massage her precious pearl. They both moaned out while still attached at the lips. Eli moved down, placing kisses on her neck and suckling her breasts and nipples which made the pleasure she was feeling below all the better.

She unbuckled Eli's pants using one hand and he kicked them off. She'd lost her dress a while ago and she was ready to get the party started. They got up and stumbled over to the bed. She pushed him down and climbed on top of him. She eased down on his hardness and she leaned down to kiss him while moving up on down his shaft. However, her desire to be on top faded when she started to get dizzy. Eli must have read her mind because he flipped her over and took control thrusting her slow, and deep. Their hips grinded in sync with one another's and their bodies reacted to one another's in the most explosive way. When they came it was at the exact same time, which surprised them both. Clare wrapped her legs around Eli as her core clenched around him and his cum filled her up. Eli held Clare afterwards and she went to sleep happy to know that he loved her enough to randomly designate a day to her.

Gray had wanted to stay and take care of his babies but his grandparents had run him off when he tried. Instead he went back to campus to hang out with Maria who was sitting out on the lawn talking to some girls.

"Who is that and where can I get one?" Said one of the girls.

"This is my boyfriend Gray." Maria said with a blush. "So… I'll see you guys later?"

"Sure girl." They all said. "Bye Gray!" They said in unison.

"Um…bye." Said Gray shyly

Maria giggled and grabbed him by the hand pulling him into the building and to her room, which was conveniently on the first floor. She didn't have a roommate which Gray couldn't exactly say he hated.

They stood in the middle of the room looking each other in the eye and she kissed him. It was so soft and subtle that Gray almost didn't know what she was doing. He kissed her back roughing the kiss up a bit. He knew he shouldn't be kissing her like this though because of the way she smelled. The scent of fertility was oozing off of her and it's like his body wanted in on it. They lay on her tiny little bed and he continued to kiss her, trying to focus on her pretty face and not her ample breasts, voluptuous ass or hot, wet core…

He kept his hands securely on her stomach but he noticed that she kept moving them to her breasts. He would move them back to her stomach and she'd move them right back up to her breasts. This happened four or five times before she broke the kiss and sat up.

She went to the window with her arms crossed.

"I think you should leave." She said, sniffling.

"Maria, are you crying?"

"Just get out okay."

"What did I do wrong?"

"That's what I want to know! Why won't you touch me? I know we are taking things slow but I'm starting to think that you're not really attracted to me. It's okay… I understand. Most guys don't like girls my size."

"Maria first of all you need to check your insecurity at the door. You're gorgeous and I am attracted to you but like I said I want to take things slow."

"I want to speed up just a little though. We don't have to have sex yet, if you're not ready for that but I want to be touched and caressed. Gray, do you have any idea how stupid I feel having to beg you to feel me up?"

"Look Maria if it's more er…passion, that you want you'll get it. Just don't cry and don't doubt how into you I am."

"Oh my gosh I am crying aren't I?" she asked with another sniffle and a chuckle.

"Yeah…you are."

"I have a monthly visitor next week so I guess I'm a little emotional right now. I'm sorry for flipping out and stuff."

"Don't sweat it. Now come on and get back on this little twin sized bed so that I can grope you."

They both started laughing and she walked back over to him placing her arms around his neck. He kissed her again and they started making out again but this time he did touch her breasts and lots of other parts of her body. Feeling her flesh beneath his palms definitely made him want to have sex with her more than ever but it taught him control. Lots of it. If he could survive this he could make it through the week.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review to let me know what to think! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

Scarlett and Lucas paced around his room thinking of a plan, a way to get themselves out of the mess they'd created. They weren't talking to each other, any time they tried they only yelled. Any more yelling and Declan would come investigate. Neither of them could have that. Nobody could know, not a single soul.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Lucas.

"I don't fucking know okay! I don't know! We should have been more careful."

"I thought you were on the pill or something?"

"Why in the hell would I be on a pill for human woman when I'm not human!"

"We have college and then life after this. There is no fucking way we can have a baby…"

"What are you saying? Are you saying we should just get rid of it like a case of lice or something?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying! I don't know what I'm saying Scarlett! All I know is that for whatever reason Lulu says you're pregnant!"

"I need to go. I need to be alone to think."

"Wait Scarlett, don't go. Please don't leave. We can brainstorm together. I'm sorry for attacking you I'm just scared shitless right now."

"You think I'm not scared? I can't go home pregnant! I can't have my parents know that I've been so irresponsible. I just can't!"

"Look…we'll be okay. Even if I have to clear out my trust fund to take care of us three. We'll be okay… I promise."

"You won't leave in the middle of the night or just walk out?"

"No… I won't. Not ever."

Lucas pulled Scarlett close and she fell into him sobbing. She wished they'd been more careful but it'd never crossed their minds that pregnancy was an issue. Not once… she'd thought teen pregnancy was only for humans. She'd never known another pregnant teen wolf, or pregnant teen vampire. Then again she didn't know any other teens besides her brother and Lucas. Maybe this was common. Maybe vampire and werewolf girls got knocked up all the time.

When it started to get late she went back home and she snuck into the bathroom where she showered. When she got out she took a moment to look at herself naked in the mirror. She did notice a tiny bump forming. She had to hide this… She couldn't let her parents or anybody know.

She'd always heard that other supernatural women could tell when another was pregnant by their scent so she doused herself in as much perfume, oil and scented lotion as she could trying to mask the humiliating odor that was seeping from her body because of the baby between her thighs. She couldn't let anybody know…

Clare looked at the steak that was thawed and in the fridge. She probably should have waited to eat it but she couldn't resist. She chowed down in on it, still cold and still totally raw. Blood dripped down her mouth as she devoured the meat that her body was craving. She didn't know why but she'd wanted steak. It didn't matter how it was cooked or how it was seasoned. She wanted that meat and she was obviously willing to go to extremes to get it.

There was a knock at the door. She knew it must have been Fiona and Alli. They were coming over for dinner. She disposed of the empty steak carton but she failed to wipe the blood from her mouth.

"Fiona, Alli! Come on in." Said Clare.

"Um I'm scared." Said Alli. "Why is there blood around your mouth? Fiona is the vampire here, not you."

"Yeah Clare, what happened?" asked Fiona.'

"I um… I wanted steak so I just ate it rare." Said Clare, wiping her mouth and licking the blood from her fingers.

"More like raw. Honey, I think your pregnancy cravings get a little worse each time around. Next you will be chomping into live cows." Said Fiona with a giggle.

"Pregnant. What are you talking about? I'm not having a baby." Said Clare confused and a bit angry.

"Yes you are. You're pregnant. The scent is all over you. I'm happy for you." Said Fiona.

"Oh Fiona…I'm not pregnant but thank you. How are you and Adam?" she asked.

"Well… they say I probably wont be able to have babies."

"Oh Fiona I'm sorry."

"I don't want pity. I just want things to get back to normal. Maybe Adam and I will adopt."

"Well… Either way I know you'll be a great mom. Now, let's have tea and chat about girl stuff. I've been immersed in wrestling, dinosaurs and cartoons for weeks!" Said Alli "Who knew parenthood was so stressful."

"Welcome to my world." Said Clare.

She had tea with her friends and when they left she went to the shop where Eli was closing up. She tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around she slapped him.

"Hello to you too…Clare what the fuck!" He yelled.

"I hope you're happy you fucking asshole! I'm pregnant again! I cannot believe you had the audacity to knock me up…again…without my permission!"

"My apologies." He said with a chuckle.

"It's not funny! I ate a raw steak straight from the fridge today."

"That's gross but…it can't hurt you. I'm happy for us. Another little baby. More pitter pattering little feet. Playmates for Sterling and Sarah…"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Clare pretended to be angry and in part she was but she was also happy. This certainly explained her red meat hankerings and her moodiness. She definitely wasn't expecting, or looking forward to, another baby but now that she was pregnant she took it in stride. Maybe she'd get another girl to even up the board.

Lucas felt like he was dying. All of the fragrance and oil that Scarlett had on was burning his nose, throat and chest. If he was capable of sneezing he would have. She was very er…loud and he had no idea why. They were taking a test over Othello and when Clare stepped out of the room he asked her.

"What's with the new scents?"

"I need to mask this pregnancy and that means hiding the scent I give off from being pregnant."

"Right right… okay. So you're not going to tell anybody?" he asked.

"No."

"What happens when the baby is born?'

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Okay?"

"Right…your mom is on her way back."

Thy turned away from each other focusing on the test. Clare peeped in to check on them then she walked back out. Lucas touched Scarlett's stomach and kissed her cheek. Her creamy skin turned red. Their actions didn't go unnoticed by Todd who was supposed to be taking a test on division.

"You two are having a baby?" he whispered.

"Todd…this isn't what it looks like." Said Scarlett.

"Look, it's cool. The more the merrier."

"You can't tell anybody about this. Okay Todd?" begged Lucas.

"Okay. I won't tell. I can't believe I'm going to be and uncle again. All before I get my first mustache."

Lucas laughed at the little angelic boy and he kept his hands on Scarlett's belly until Clare walked back into the room. They just exchanged glances with each other and Todd before finishing up their tests.

Gray, Sterling, Sarah and Maria were enjoying a day at the park. His classes had gotten out early and it was a nice fall day. They were in the stroller calling his name. They'd said their first word and it was "Dada."

"Dadadadadadadadadadadadadada! DADA!" Said Sterling

"Daaaaadadadadadadadadadad?" Replied Sarah.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" asked Maria.

"Who knows? Maybe they are conspiring to make a break for it."

"I bet they are going to be a hand full when they get older. You'll have the lock sterling up to keep the girls away and you'll have to get a gun to scare away all the guys who will want to date Sarah."

"Gosh. Don't make me think about that. It seems so far away but from what everybody says these years pass quickly."

"They do. So hey, my dad is cooking tonight and he wanted to know if you and the babies would like to join us. It's authentic Italian."

"I'm so there." Said Gray

He and Maria had gotten more serious. They were spending every waking moment possible together. They met up before class, after class, they studied together and they hung out during their free time along with the babies. She seemed to like them and he was glad. He often wondered if she felt burdened or held back by them being there but she seemed to care about them and when they weren't there she asked about them and they ended up visiting them. They liked her too, especially Sterling though he suspected that his son really love being held by her because she was heavy chested and he like the cuddle room.

The babies had gotten popsicles and their clothes were ruined. He promised to meet Maria at her parents for dinner later but he knew he had to get the kids changed so they'd look presentable. When he got home the house was empty. There was a note on the fridge saying "Took Todd and Dorian to Chubby Cheddar's…pray for us. Love, Mom and Dad." He chuckled to himself and changed the babies. He did notice some stirring in Scarlett's room. He opened the door and was surprised to see her wrapping her stomach. What the hell?

"Gray! Shit! Can you knock?" She asked.

"Sorry… What are you doing? He asked."

"Nothing."

"Really? It looks like you're wrapping your belly."

"I just broke some ribs is all."

"That's a filthy lie Scarlett. Are you pregnant?"

"You cannot tell a soul."

"Oh! Dad is going to kill you! Literally wolf out and kill you!"

"Gray please! You can't tell them!"

"How are you going to hide it? You're going to get huge."

"I'll work it out month by month okay just please…act like you didn't see anything Gray."

"Fine. I didn't see anything but you do know that mom and dad will eventually find out. It'd be better to go ahead and let them know."

"I can't. I don't want them looking at me all disappointed and stuff like…"

"Like they looked at me?"

"See…you understand."

"They will be disappointed sure, but they won't disown you or anything. I won't tell but you need to. It will be a little weird that you and mom are going to be pregnant at the same time but um… I suppose it's happened before. Like in that Steve Martin movie." Said Gray with a chuckle. "My lips are sealed. See you later?"

"Sure." Said Scarlett as she plopped down on the bed.

Things were about to go to crazy town once again in and Goldsworthy house.

**So you guys I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing. (You know who you are!) I really appreciate your comments. They keep me going and brighten my . Also to all those people who wanted Scarlett to get pregnant… here it is! Lol. Thanks for reading, if you would be so kind, could you please leave a review? =)**


	19. Chapter 19

Clare was walking by the bathroom door when she heard Scarlett vomiting her guts up.

"Scarlett, honey? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes mom I'm fine. I just tried that new sushi place and it wasn't right…"

"Oh…okay."

Clare woke up Todd and she went into Gray's bedroom and checked on the babies who were surprisingly still asleep.

"Mama…do I have to have school today?" Asked Todd.

"Yes. Go on now. Get your notebook."

"Yes ma'am…"

Scarlett came out of the bathroom and Clare thought she'd have to go throw up next. The perfume her daughter was wearing was so strong that she didn't know if she could stand to be around her. She noticed she'd been bathing in the stuff lately but it had never been this bad before. She also happened to notice how baggy Scarlett's clothes were but she figured she was just going through another fashion phase.

"Scarlett did you make sure to put on enough perfume?" Asked Clare sarcastically.

"Mom, it's my new scent. Don't you like it?" Asked Scarlett

"Sure..It's just a little loud."

"It's bold!"

"If that's what you want to call it. School in ten. Get your notebook."

"Yes ma'am." Said Scarlett

"Oh and tell Lucas he better be on his way because if he's late one more time it's his pasty little ass."

"Ha ha…okay… I'll tell him."

Clare went to get her teaching materials from the bedroom. She was shocked to see Eli standing in the corner.

"Eli…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Am I not allowed in my own home?"

"You know that's not what I meant! Who's manning the shop?"

"Closed it down for the day. I wanted to stay home today. Get ready to be pampered like never before when school is out."

"Well in that case you should sell the shop and just stay home all day and cater to my every need."

"Silly silly silly…go teach your class. That Edward Cullen wannabe is here…"

"Be nice. He's family…practically."

"I can't help it. I just don't like that kid. His stupid red hair is stupid."

"Hey! Scarlett has red hair!"

"Yeah…but hers isn't stupid….his is."

"Eli just admit that you don't like him because he's dating your daughter."

"That's not it. Then he's rich and he thinks he's all that!"

"Eli you are rich too! I cannot believe you!"

"He's probably making her wear all these baggy clothes. He's probably beating her or making her cover up because he's so jealous. Clare you should talk to her. see where her mind is at. He's just a Declan waiting to happen. Or even worse… A Fiona!"

"Those are our friends! My friends! Eli…"

"Fine fine fine. I'll be in here and I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

Clare couldn't help but laugh at Eli's obvious distaste for her best friend, Lucas and Declan. Still she would never stop trying to get them all to get along. She went into the makeshift classroom. Todd was sleeping at the desk, Scarlett was sleeping on Lucas and he was flipping through the channels.

"TV off, heads up…" Said Clare

"Mom come on… I'm exhausted and Todd is too." Said Scarlett drowsily.

"Come on guys! We are going over the test you'll be taking to earn your last credits so you can graduate." Said Clare…tears filling her eyes. "My little baby… This is the last time I'll be teaching you! Oh where does the time go?"

"Mom don't cry." Said Scarlett, crying as well. "It's all going to be okay. You still have Todd and the new baby!"

"Yeah but you're still my little baby!"

When the waterworks were done Clare noticed that Lucas, Todd and Eli were looking at her and Scarlett like they were crazy. It was the pregnancy hormones…making her act all crazy. At least she was blaming it on the hormones.

After Clare calmed herself down the idea of class didn't seem so appealing and she decided she wanted to stretch out the reviews so she could have more time to see Scarlett as her little baby and not a high school graduate going out into the cold, cruel world.

"I changed my mind. Class is dismissed." Said Clare briskly.

"Yay!" Yelled Todd "I get to go to Fiona's to eat fancy candies from foreign countries!"

"Oh dear." Said Clare.

"He can ride with us." Said Lucas.

"Thanks Lucas. Todd, you behave yourself okay?"

"Yes Mama."

Once the house was empty Clare peeped in Gray's room and she was surprised to see him there dressing the babies. He must have transported… honestly, that's something she'd never get used to people doing.

"Hey honey. What's up?" Asked Clare.

"Oh nothing just getting the babies dressed so that I can take them to the baby world infant playhouse."

"Oh…okay. So how's it been going? School and all."

"Good mom. I've been making A's and doing pretty well."

"Uh huh…how's Maria?"

"She's just wonderful…"

"You really love her."

"Mom! Don't be all weird. You aren't going to cry are you?"

"Yes! I am! I'm so happy! You've finally found love and she likes the babies. You two are going to be a happy little family. I can feel it!" Said Clare, sniffling.

"Oh mom. Don't cry." Said Gray as he hugged Clare.

"My little baby…has two babies and he's in college and in love. This is just… I remember when you were barely old enough to walk."

Clare was having a really intense mood swing and she could tell she was making Gray uncomfortable so soon her tears turned to laughter.

"Dad! Mom has lost it in here!" Yelled Gray.

"Ha ha ha ha! You just look so creeped out honey! I'm sorry… Go on and take the babies to the playhouse."

"See you later mom. Love you."

"Love you too honey and babies."

Eli grabbed Clare's waist and kissed her cheek. He didn't say anything he just smirked and led her into their bedroom. It was set up like a massage parlor. There was even a massage table with candles plastering ever inch of the room.

"Welcome to the relaxation room…. You may disrobe and slip on this towel. I am your masseuse Elijah. You guide to relaxation." Said Eli in a serene, calm, light voice.

"Oh Eli! You are so silly!"

She got undressed and slipped on the towel. She lay on the table sideways since her four month belly wouldn't allow her to lie on her stomach. Eli did usher her into relaxation alright. He put her to sleep.

Scarlett showed Lucas where her tummy looked like without it being bound and wrapped. The bump wasn't exactly at its largest but it was pretty big. She was about four months. She still hadn't told her parents and there was no way she was telling them anytime soon. Lucas kissed her tummy and talked to it.

"Hi little baby… This is daddy talking. Man, I bet you're going to be so cute! I can't wait to meet you."

The mushy talk was sweet but Scarlett wasn't in the mood for it. She pulled her shirt down and ended their conversation.

"Scarlett, what are you jealous because me and the baby were bonding?"

"No… I just…why are you acting all happy about it?"

"I am happy. Even though it wasn't planned and we don't know what we are going to do it's still our baby… the best parts of us."

"What if it's the worst?"

"Look…stop stressing and acting all depressed. Yes, we are now statistics but it will be okay. I swear baby. I'm just so excited about this little kid. I'm scared but I'm still excited. I just want to meet him or her…ya know?"

"No… I don't. I'm tired! I'm always tired or throwing up and I can't ever sleep comfortably anymore because it moves while I'm trying to sleep."

"He or she is probably just a little restless. Babe why don't you take a nap now?"

"I would but I…I…"

Scarlett passed out.

Lucas ran through the house with Scarlett in his arms looking for help. Any kind of help. He ended up in Declan's office. His father was writing something, probably amending a law or studying a treaty. He didn't care. He raked everything off of the desk and laid Scarlett on it.

"Lucas wh…"

"Dad something is wrong with her! She just passed out!"

"Okay son calm down. Go get your mom and Fiona."

He ran downstairs where his mom and Fiona were watching cartoons with Todd and feeding him.

"Mom…I need you Scarlett is! She…something is wrong with her!"

"Okay just calm down Lucas. Calm down." Said Holly J, patting him on the back.

"Scarlett is hurt? Oh no!" Said Todd as he vanished into thin air

Lucas ran upstairs after his mother. Declan had taken off Scarlett's jacket and propped it up under her head. The truth was out. She hadn't rewrapped her stomach. Her baby bump was in plain view. Declan looked pissed and Lucas knew it.

"She's fine. She's just got low blood and low iron. More blood and some vitamins will do her good." He said. "Son…care to explain?"

"Is there anything to explain?" Asked Lucas.

"Lucas I cannot believe you didn't tell us Scarlett was pregnant!" Yelled Holly J as she hit Lucas in the back of the head and punched him in the arm.

"I'm sorry mom. I wanted to say something but Scarlett she…"

Before Lucas could say anything Eli and Clare walked through the door with Todd leading the way. Clare gasped and covered her mouth. Eli looked at his pregnant, unconscious daughter with shock before turning his gaze to Lucas. His eyes started to glow and Lucas started to run.

Adam, Declan and Jay tried holding Eli back from Lucas with no avail. He had to hit him just one more time to ease his pain and suffering. So he did, right in the nose and then he was done. Lucas fell back holding his bloody nose. Eli was satisfied with the damage he'd done…for now.

"So how come the wolf man gets to kick Lucas' ass and I couldn't even spank him when he was growing up?" Asked Jay

"Because Lucas knocked up Eli's daughter. He's allowed to get in a few licks." Said Declan.

"Dad!" yelled Lucas.  
>"Sorry son it's the way it is."<p>

"I cannot fucking believe this! Just when Gray stops having babies Scarlett starts. What kind of fucking madness is this? Arrrrghhhhh!" Yelled Eli.

He was beyond angry and beyond frustrated. He was angry that Lucas got Scarlett pregnant. Of course he knew that it took two to tango, and Scarlett tangoed willingly he just wanted to blame the little bloodsucker.

He sat on the couch in shock, rocking back and forth. Everyone left, including Lucas who'd limped out. Clare came and sat down beside him on the couch.

"We are horrible parents."

"No we aren't Eli… we are good parents we just. Things happen. Even this happens to human parents. It happens to human girls."

"Well not our girl. Not our daughter Clare! I can't believe this! She was supposed to be the good one!"

"The good one? You make it seem like Gray is bad!"

"No he's not bad he's just more like me and Scarlett was supposed to be good…like you."

"I'm not as good as you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I got pregnant at sixteen just like her Eli! Me, your good, perfect Clare."

"You never told me."

"I didn't think it mattered but now I think you need to know. Even I made mistakes, this mistake in particular. I should have talked to her about it but it honestly slipped my mind with all the fighting and her changing and all that. I didn't even know her getting pregnant now would be an issue."

"Why'd you hide this from me?"

"I hid this from everybody. Not even my mother knows. I lost the baby as soon as I found out anyway… I just thought you should know now. Eli you have me and Scarlett up on some kind of pedestal but we aren't perfect little trophies. We're people. Maybe not human beings, exactly, but just people."

Eli was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He couldn't be mad at Clare for something that happened when she was sixteen and he couldn't be mad at Scarlett for this mistake. He just still thought of her as his baby girl. Sometimes when he looked at her he saw her as a five year old, bright eyed, bushy tailed and his baby. Now she was pregnant. She wasn't a child anymore. Somewhere in between all this living, fighting, death, and rebirth she'd grown up. How was it possible that he was there for every minute of it but he'd missed it all?

He picked his daughter up. She was still out cold and Clare said she'd probably be that way for a while. They transported home.

Scarlett woke up and she was in her room, in her nightshirt with her mother placing a cool towel to her head. She looked around and noticed her stomach blocking her view to her feet. She'd been found out. She started to cry.

"What's the matter?"

"I didn't want you to know!" She said, hiding her face in her hands

"Scarlett don't cry. Look we needed to know. We are your parents. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

"Scarlett we are disappointed, yes, but we still love you just the same. You're our daughter and nothing can ever change the love we have for you. You made a mistake. It's one that lots of girls make…even me when I was your age."

"What happened?"

"I got pregnant by my first boyfriend. The day I found out I went to try and tell him but I caught him cheating, I stormed out of the building and I tumbled down the stairs. I had a miscarriage."

"Oh…"

"Point is honey… everybody makes mistakes. You aren't perfect and I don't expect you to be."

"Does dad know?" Asked Scarlett.

"Boy, does he?" said Clare with a chuckle. "He nearly ripped Lucas head off."

Eli knocked on the door. Clare and Scarlett turned to look at him. Scarlett starting crying again.

"I'm sorry dad."

"Nothing to be sorry about…" He said, hugging his daughter.

He and Clare stayed with her until she went back to sleep and then they retired to their bedroom. They got into bed and Clare exhaled deeply and loudly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

"You can have them for free..." she said. "I just realized my teenage daughter and I will be having babies within a month of each other…if not weeks. That's so wrong on so many levels."

"Hey! It's like Father of the bride!" Said Eli while he laughed until he was blue in the face.

"Har har!" Said Clare mockingly

"Oh Clare…it will be fine. Everything will be fine. I got to beat up Lucas and our family is still growing. Any more babies and I'm going to have to renovate another floor."

"Hey…why don't we use the whole tower? We own all thirty floors of it. Maybe we should use more than just this floor and the garage."

"That's a good idea. You've given me an idea for a project Clare…the perfect project."

**I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you will be kind enough to leave a review on this chapter!**

**Oh, also I have one other tiny request that can help us all…**

If you love sites like Facebook, Twitter, Youtube, Google,Vimeo, and Wikipedia then you need to go and write an email or call your area's representative right now to tell them to vote NO on SOPA (Stop online piracy act) and PIPA (Protect IP act).Go to  to find your representative or else the internet won't be the internet anymore. It will be "world wide web of being micro managed like we are in a freaking dictatorship!"

I've been on my soap box all day trying to get people to contact their representative so that we can prevent this being passed. I don't want to have my internet dictated…do you?


	20. Chapter 20

Eli and Adam had been working on the second floor for hours. It was their daily project and it seemed to be coming along nicely. Well, it had been until today. Adam wouldn't stop complaining.

"Eliii! Come on I'm tired! I'm hungry too!"

"Adam stop whining! We just have to paint one more room!"

"I'm not a work horse ya know! Why can't Gray do it?"

"He's studying."

"Todd…"

"He's too short."

"Lucas. I know for a fact he's not busy."

"I'd rather eat crow…literally. I would literally eat a crow than ask him to help."

"Come on dude. He's going to be your son in law."

"Hey, they are having a baby not getting married."

"Not yet but they will…when she's eighteen. Mark my words. You better get to know him now."

"Fine…tell him to come over but he better not complain about breaking nails or getting his hair messed up."

"I'll relay the message." Said Adam as he opened the door and poked his head out. "Come on in Lucas…you're cleared for duty!"

Eli rolled his eyes as Lucas walked in. He still had a slight ring around his eye from the other week when the shit hit the fan. He was wearing a hardhat, safety goggles and a tool belt with all the fixings. Eli had to give it to him, he did come prepared. Adam left and then Eli was left standing there in the room with Lucas. It was awkward especially since Lucas looked so at ease.

"Well…don't just stand there. Get a paint brush and get to work."

"Yes sir!" said Lucas, saluting and getting to work.

They worked in silence for a few minutes before Lucas finally said something.

"Why do you hate me?" Asked Lucas.

"I don't hate you…I don't like you but I don't hate you."

"Well why don't you like me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes…it does. I want us to be friends. Hang out! Shoot the shit! I just want to know what I did wrong."

"Besides getting my daughter pregnant? Lucas there isn't a real reason why I dislike you I just do… It's a dad thing. If you have a girl you'll know what I'm talking about. It shouldn't even matter Coyne. Man up. Vampires are way too sensitive."

Eli heard sniffles and he turned around to see Lucas crying.

"Hey…hey don't cry! Stop that! Um…there's there…you're okay!" Said Eli slapping him on the arm in an attempt to pat him.

"No! I'm trying so hard to blend into your family but you're so mean! You never let me stay for dinner and you're always rolling your eyes at me!" Said Lucas boo-hooing.

Eli didn't know what to do. He never knew his attitude affected Lucas so much. He almost felt bad.

"Look….just stop crying. If you stop crying maybe we can come to an agreement."

"Really?"

"Sure just um…cut those fucking water works out. It's disturbing me."

"So I can come to dinner?"

"Maybe… and I'll stop rolling my eyes at you and I'll stop tripping you when you walk by."

"Aw thanks DAD! Bring it in."

"Don't touch me or I'll kill you."

"Ha! DAD you're hilarious! I can tell we are going to be best friends!"

Lucas hugged Eli and he couldn't break free so he just accepted it. Not being mean to Lucas was going to be hard. He decided to ask Clare for help on this one. He wasn't made to be nice… It made him all itchy.

Scarlett lay on the bed while Dorian and Todd painted her stomach. They'd asked to and she wasn't busy so she agreed. Lucas walked in a few seconds later wearing a hardhat. Paint was on his face a little and he had a huge grin on his face.

"It worked!" He said.

"He's not going to be mean to you anymore?" asked Scarlett.

"He said he'd try to be nice!"

"So my advice about the crying worked huh?" Asked Todd.

"Yes buddy! And because it did I'll give you anything…name your price."'

"I want the deed to your life." Said Todd "I demand that you be under my control and cater to my every beckoning call."

"For how long?"

"Forever…." Said Todd. "Ahhhh I'm just kidding. You can just take me, Dorian and the girls who live in his apartment to superfunland and pay the people at the park to let us ride the big rides even though we're too short."

"I'll see what I can do." Said Lucas.

Scarlett chuckled at her little brother. He was silly if nothing else.

"Lucas…" Called Todd.

"Yes sir?" Asked Lucas.

"Dorian asked if you were a real vampire." Said Todd, as Dorian whispered in his ear.

"Yes."

"He said..He said you're not because you don't have fangs."

"I do too have fangs." Said Lucas.

"Dorian said…he said no you don't and he bets you sparkle and live on deer and mountain lions."

Lucas bared his fangs and Todd and Dorian took off running. He sat beside Scarlett on the bed. She put her head in his lap.

"So he's really going to be nicer to you?"

"He said he's going to try."

"Well good. I just want everybody to get along."

" How's Wuzzy?"

"Lucas! I told you I didn't like that nickname. It makes me think of that big fuzzy monster that teaches kids different languages."

"I like it and Wuzzy likes it too! Wuzzy responds whenever I say it."

"Because it's writhing in pain."

"If you're not going to call him or her Wuzzy at least avoid calling him or her and it! That's so mean!"

"Sorry…fangbaby1 hates the nickname wuzzy."

"That's a horrible nickname! That's sounds like one of those usernames wannabe vampires use! Wuzzy it is."

"Fine…do what you want."

Lucas was staying for dinner tonight and Scarlett was happy. She was glad he and her dad had sort of worked through their issues, though she didn't expect them to be hanging out anytime soon. When her mom called them to dinner she wasn't surprised to see that her mother had made steak. She'd also made a spinach salad which Scarlett hated but she had to get more iron in her diet. Everybody was in attendance. Todd and Dorian were there, Gray and the babies, her parents of course and now Lucas. The table felt complete.

"So how's the baby today?" Asked Eli.

"Wuzzy is doing great Dad." Asked Lucas.

"Wuzzy? What the hell kind of a name is that for a baby? It's like that big scary monster that teaches kids Spanish and stuff." Said Eli.

"Thank you dad! I told him but he didn't listen!" Yelled Scarlett.

"I happen to think Wuzzy is a cute nickname." Said Clare.

"I don't know." Said Todd. "I think I'll stick with calling him or her captain chubby pants. That's because I hope they are fat. Fat babies are friendlier."

The entire table went quiet to look at Todd who didn't ever know he was the center of attention. Suddenly everybody burst into laughter.

"I could live with captain chubby pants." Said Scarlett.

"Yeah it has a ring to it. Captain chubby pants." Said Lucas.

After Clare started cleaning the kitchen and Scarlett assisted as usual. She still had to admit that seeing her daughter's tummy poke out threw her off but she was learning to gradually get over the shock. It was happening, that was that and she was dealing with it. It helped that they knew the other family and that they had a very strong support system. The money also helped too… If they were an average family all the babies in this house would send them into bankruptcy.

"He's happy about it mom." Said Scarlett.

"Who is happy about what?"

"Lucas is happy about the baby."

"Aren't you?"

"Not really…I've accepted it but he's glowing."

"Well Scarlett… there's nothing wrong with that. He's accepted it and he's finding the silver lining. You'll have to do that too ya know?"

"I know I just…I don't know. I don't like all the attention it's getting when it's not even here yet."

"Scarlett Elizabeth Goldsworthy!"

"What?"

"You're jealous of your unborn child."

"Yes…"

"Look, I know you are used to being showered with attention but now you have to face the facts that those days are gone and you are going to be the one giving the attention to somebody other than Lucas."

"I know…I know!"

Clare smacked Scarlett on the butt and kicked her out of the kitchen. She had to admit that she got jealous when Gray was born. Suddenly she wasn't the most important anymore and that's a big adjustment but it's one that every mom has to make. Scarlett is no exception. They finished doing the dishes and Clare took the load off, it helped that Eli was playing masseuse again tonight.

Gray thought he was in for the night. Maria had gone to a party with her friends so he was hanging with the babies who liked calling his name and pulling his hair. While he was taking a beating from Sarah his phone rang. The number wasn't familiar to him but he decided to take the call anyway.

"Hello?"

"Gray."

"Yeah…who is this?"

"This is Tanya, I stay across the hall from Maria."

"Is everything okay?"

"No…it's not. We were at the party and we got separated. I looked for her everywhere when it was time to go and when I found her she was in one of the bedrooms crying and bruised. She won't tell me what happened."

"I'm on my way."

He went into Scarlett's room where she and Lucas were lying down.

"I need you two to babysit Sarah and Sterling, think of it as practice."

"Okay." Said Lucas.

"Fine…" Said Scarlett with a scoff.

Gray didn't bother driving. Instead he transported to the dorm. He went in and knocked on Maria's door. The girl answered and looked at him in awe, though she didn't ask him any questions. The girl left and Gray walked to his love's side.

Maria was lying on the bed and her face was bruised badly. There was a ring around her eyes and the side of her face was swollen and blue.

"Maria…Maria what happened?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

"When I was at the party I went upstairs to use the bathroom. After I came out a guy, one of the football players, the quarterback who is so popular, was standing there. He asked me to hook up with him and I told him I was in a relationship. He kept persisting and I kept turning him down. He got mad and starting going off on me. I started walking away and he grabbed me. He forced me into a room and he…."

"Where are the clothes you wore tonight?" Gray asked….still trying to stay calm.

"In the trashcan…why?"

He got them and he sniffed them, catching the scent of the rapist.

"Gray what are you doing?"

"Maria nobody will ever hurt you again. I love you okay?"

"I love you too…"

He took only her shirt as he went to get vengeance for his love. It wasn't hard to find the bastard. He was seeing some girl off as she drove away. Then the guy went to the alley between two houses to get the trashcans. Gray knew he had him then. He transported to that spot and he slit the guy's throat with his claws. The death was quick but he had time to say a few words to the bastard.

"You will never rape another girl again you sick fuck…"

When the life left the star quarterback's body gray transported to Maria's. He'd had a lapse in judgment and forgotten that she didn't know about him. It was lucky she was asleep. He washed his hands, which luckily, weren't that bloody and he kissed her cheek before covering her up.

He decided to walk back home. It gave him time to think about what he'd done. He'd taken a life. A human one. He knew there was no way his father could ever know. That was his number one rule…never kill a human. Gray just couldn't stand the thought of a monster like that continuing life and hurting other girls. He didn't even have any remorse for doing it.

When he walked in the door his parents were watching the news…it had already made the news.

"Wow, the star quarterback at your school was found dead." Said Clare.

"He deserved it." Said gray, before he could stop himself.

He felt his parents' eyes on him.

"Son, can I talk to you?" Asked Eli.

They went out into the hall.

"I smell it all over you…You killed him. Why?"

"Because dad, when Maria was at that party tonight he… he raped her!" Said Gray, falling apart and crying.

Gray was surprised when Eli hugged him.

"It's okay. I understand… I understand."

Gray felt horrible. He was pissed that he wasn't there to stop it and equally pissed that now that it'd happened, there was nothing he could do to help her. Sure, he killed the guy but that wouldn't stop Maria's nightmares or the thoughts she would have. He wished he could just wipe her memory clean of that and let only good things remain.

**How are you liking things so far? Please review and let me know! Thanks for reading and everybody thank you for reviewing. **


	21. Chapter 21

Gray hated seeing Maria so withdrawn. She looked as if all the life had left her body. Her glow was gone and he had no idea how to recapture it. He still blamed himself for not being there. He blamed himself for letting her go. It had been a month since it happened to her and she was like a zombie. When her dads found out they wanted to take legal action but once they caught wind of the news they knew it wasn't necessary. Justice had been done but like Gray feared; there was nothing he could do to prevent her nightmares, her panic attacks and claustrophobia. There was nothing he could do about her waiting and worry to find out in six months if he'd given her any diseases. She was a shadow of her former self but she was still his Maria and no matter what, he was staying with her until she knew that happiness could be hers again.

"You need to eat something." He said.

"I'm not hungry." He said as she lay curled up on the bed.

"Even if it's just a bite or two Maria, you have to eat. Please? Do it for me and the babies?"

"The babies aren't even here."

"Yeah but if they were they wouldn't want you to starve."

She gave him a slight chuckle and nodded her head. He gave her the chicken sandwich he'd gotten on the way. She took a few bites.

"Can I stop now?"

"Well… I'd rather you eat it all but I guess I'm satisfied with your intake."

"Gray?"

"Yes?"

"I'm angry."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I just…I wish he hadn't died so that he could have gone to jail and really paid for what he did."

"Trust me… he did pay. He probably died looking into the eyes of somebody he hurt. The last facial expression he probably made was one of guilt before his soul was sucked from his body by demons."

"Gray?"

"Yes?"

"I wasn't asleep that night…"

"What night?"

"The night it happened. When you came back to my room and washed your hands I wasn't really sleeping. I saw you appear out of thin air and I saw your bloody hands."

"Shit! I um…"

"Please don't lie to me."

"Okay."

"What are you?"

"How are your secret keeping skills?"

"I'd never tell anybody anything. I swear it. I…wouldn't tell your secrets anyway."

"I'm a werewolf."

"Like…from the horror movies?"

"Sort of."'

"Can I see?"

"No. it would be way too dangerous."

"How'd you become that way?"

"I was born that way…"

"So your whole family is that way?"

"Yes."

"That's kinda cool…here I was thinking I was special because I two dads. You have werewolf parents."

"Really, it's less thrilling than it sounds. There's a lot of growling during arguments and a lot of arguments when it comes close to the full moon."

"Ha… So how'd you get in here?"

"I transported."

"Like…teleporting?"

"Yes. Except it's mental for me. I just think of where I want to go and I go there."

"Wow…Did you…did you kill him?"

"Yes. I did it for you."

"Do you kill people often?"

"No... not people. He was the first person I've ever murdered."

"Thank you."

She kissed him and he found himself blushing.

"Oh and I swear… I'll never tell anyone. Say…are vampires real too?"

"We have time to talk about all that. Wanna go for a walk?"

He knew she was thinking about it. Their walks had been cut short since her incident. She didn't like being outside but he was trying to get her back to her former self, if possible.

"Sure… I guess."

She put on her coat and they linked hands as they strolled across campus. She didn't seem fazed by her new knowledge at all and she wasn't scared either. Gray knew he could trust her to keep his family's secrets. If he couldn't trust her then no other human was trustworthy either.

Lucas went into his father's office and he sat down. His dad had a look on his face that said "business."

"Dad?"

"Son… do you know why I bought you here?"

"No."

"Well…a week ago you turned eighteen."

"Is this about the party I wouldn't let you guys throw? I just wanted a modest get together."

"No…this isn't about that son. It's about income and it's about time you started making money and pulling your weight like everyone else in this family."

"Okay…what are you talking about?"

Declan gave Lucas a gun, and an envelope.

"Welcome to the family business son…you are to kill this person. After you get through drop the gun off at the blacksmith's for it to be melted down and recycled and burn that picture and that address. Got it?"

"Are you telling me to be an assassin?"

"Yes and you better get going. There's a million dollars riding on this. If you pull this off a quarter of that is yours. You wanted to be treated like a grown up well this is what we do…me, Jay, you mom and even Fiona. It's not a big deal. These are bad people that other bad people have bumped off."

Lucas was shocked…totally and completely shocked. He'd been living here all his life yet he never knew that he was staying with a bunch of contract killers! He went to the address and waited in a tree that gave him a perfect view of the front windows. He happened to see his target force a girl into the room. He was taking off his robe and she was crying. He smacked her and kicked her before ripping off her panties. Lucas was disgusted by the rapist. The girl looked no older than thirteen and he was at least sixty. Lucas felt no remorse when he pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through the man's skull and onto the floor before he could even place his grubby hands to the poor child again. His blood was splattered all across the wall and the door. The girl ran out of the room screaming, he knew that was his cue to go. When the target was taken out Lucas ran to the blacksmith's, dropped off the gun and burned the envelope before going back home.

He found himself feeling better and somewhat exhilarated. He never knew murder could provide this much refreshment. He went into the house and Jay was waiting there.

"Little britches…welcome to the club." Said Jay as the patted him on the back.

"Thanks?"

While Lucas figured he wouldn't mind killing people there was one issue he had to take up with his father.

"Dad?"

"Yes son… I heard everything went well. Here's your cut."

Declan threw a duffel bag at Lucas' feet. He picked it up and sat before his father.

"Scarlett won't have to do this will she?"

"She'd be a skilled honey pot but no… It's complicated enough having her be a part of the coven. Making her do this would likely spark a war with the wolves and that wouldn't benefit anyone. Don't worry."

"Phew."

"So how's my grandchild? Growing strong?"

"Yes…Wuzzy is doing great."

"I was under the impression that the new nickname was captain chubby pants?"

"Oh yeah… I forgot I just liked Wuzzy so much as a nickname. I wonder what the baby will be like?"

"Well…it will be three parts vampire and one part werewolf so who knows?"

Lucas retired to his room with his money in hand. He knew he'd have to take it to his vault soon. He was surprised to see Scarlett curled up in his bed sleeping with the pregnancy pillow he'd gotten her. She was taking up all the space so he just lay on the floor so that he wouldn't disturb her.

It was a boring day for Clare. The baby was flopping around but not much else was going on. Todd was drawing, Gray and the babies were out and about and Scarlett was at Coyne Manor…as always. Even Eli was too busy for her. He was working on the new part of the house. She decided to visit Fiona. Surely she'd have time for her.

She transported to Fiona's. Fiona was sitting down a gun and plopping down on the couch.

"Long day at work?" Asked Clare.

"You have no idea! It's like the guy knew there was a number on his head. He kept putting his concubines in the way. I was tempted to shoot one just to prove that he couldn't hide from me."

"What was this guy?"

"A human trafficker…his concubines weren't his victims though. Sadly…honestly who'd take pride in being a fifth or sixth wife?"

"No clue. So I'm presuming that Lucas first kill went well?"

"Yes…he doesn't even seem emotionally phased. So far he's made a million dollars. If he keeps this up then Scarlett will never have to worry about money."

"She'd never have to worry about it anyway. Fiona, how would life be if we were poor?"

"I have no clue. I've never been…but you've been kind of poor before. Remember?'

"Yeah but never with kids and grandkids."

"You know what I imagine?"

"What?'

"If you hadn't died and never got changed…how would your life be? Remember your column in the paper?"

"Of course I do. For a while I missed that job but writing books is much more fulfilling."

"You're still using the pseudonym aren't you?"

"Of course. Nobody can find out who I am. How are you?"

"Clare…honestly I don't know. I'm a little numb and a little pissed. I'll never have a baby and my bonehead nephew is having one before he even graduates. Sometimes I wish I was human just for the medical procedures like invetro fertilization but there's nothing like that for vamps."

"Fiona… I'm not giving up. I think you and Adam will be the odds and have the loveliest love child ever."

"I hope you're right Clare. I hope you're right."

Clare enjoyed talking to her friend and gossiping with her. It was good to just sit back and relax.

Eli sanded until he couldn't sand anymore. He was conditioning the hardwood on the new floor and it was a more daunting task than he'd originally given it credit for.

Working on this was somewhat therapeutic to him. If he was mad now he'd just go and hammer a nail into something or sand something and he felt better. He'd gotten all of the bedrooms done including a classroom/ playroom. He'd leave the décor up to Clare of course. He was also considering fixing up another two floors. One for Gray and one for Scarlett. They wouldn't always want to live in the same complex but if they had their own spaces maybe they'd consider sticking around.

When he felt like he'd done enough for the day he went back to their level and as he was walking through the door, Gray was too. Gray was virtually his twin so he could read him like a book. Eli could tell that he was worried about something.

"Son…what's up?"

"Nothing."

"You look distressed."

"I told her."

"Told who what?"

"I told Maria about our family."

"Our…second nature?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Gray! Why'd you go and do that?"

"She saw me that night when I transported into her room to wash the blood off my hands. I wasn't thinking straight and I thought she was asleep. She said she wouldn't tell and soul."

"You trust her?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then…that's all that matters I guess. You really love her don't you?"

"It's like when I'm with her… I don't feel bad about having two babies, I don't feel stupid or trashy and I feel normal and happy."

"Well…that certainly is something. Just be careful okay… with the life we live it would be easy for Maria to get hurt. Now just make sure you tell her enough to keep her informed but keep her in the dark enough to keep her safe."

"Got ya dad."

The more Eli thought about it the more he had to admit that Maria and Gray did make a nice couple. She seemed to balance him out. Just like Clare had done with him. Eli just hoped Gray could be lucky like he was and still be fortunate enough to have his other half and still be in love ions from now.

When he thought of Clare she appeared, like she'd been summoned.

"That was creepy." Said Eli with a chuckle

"What?" Asked Clare.

"I was thinking about you and you appeared."

"That is weird. Stop summoning me Goldsworthy."

"I can summon you all I want to Edwards. I'm the alpha, remember?"

"Yeah yeah yeah…go shower. You have sawdust in your hair."

"This isn't over."

"I know." Said Clare with a giggle and a mischievous smile.

Eli kissed her on the cheek and went to shower. The water turned black as it went down the drain. Man was he dirty.

**Hey guys thanks for reading! Now, if you would be kind and leave a review that would be awsome as well!**


	22. Chapter 22

Clare had nothing to do. It was an off day for school and all the children were gone. Eli was supposed to be working on the new floor so she didn't want to bother him, plus, she knew he wouldn't be much for conversation when he was working on it. She decided to treat herself to lunch at Holly J's restaurant. She was in the mood for steak and the baby apparently was too. As soon as she decided that's what she was going to do the little girl flopped around in her tummy.

She went to the restaurant and Holly J was playing hostess, which was rare.

"Clare…come for a steak?"

"You know it. You look great!"

"Thanks. I've finally stopped stress eating and between me and you…Declan is a hellcat in the bedroom these days. Anyways, would you rather sit with Eli or have your own table?"

"Eli? Eli is here?"

"Yes…"

Clare looked in and saw Eli sitting with a woman. Clare didn't recognize her but he saw them laughing. She could tell that the woman wanted Eli, the tawdry little tramp! She didn't know whether to go over to the table or to leave. She decided to just leave.

"Holly j could you…"

"Have the steak and potatoes delivered? Of course. Is everything okay?"

"I don't know."

Clare transported home and cried. She didn't want to jump to conclusions but she couldn't help it. Eli was having lunch with another woman! He never did this, at least not without inviting or telling her. He was apparently cheating on her. After all these years and after all of his "I love you's" he was fucking up. Clare wanted to hurt him, badly!

The steak arrived and she ate that and the mashed potatoes with her bare hands, not caring about the good manners her mother had taught her since childhood. She let her inner animal out. Eli happened to come in and put his hands on her shoulder. She growled at him.

"Whoa! Easy! It's just me…I can see you're giving in to your animal urges."

"Yeah and I'm not the only one giving in to my animal urges either am I Elijah!"

"Huh?"

Clare threw the shell of the baked potato at Eli's head and she started hitting him with a roll of paper towels.

"You're a filthy, nasty cheater! I saw you with her! I can't believe you'd cheat on me you asshole! I'm pregnant! Grrrrrrr!"

Clare tried to tackle Eli but she wasn't able to run fast enough to get a head start so she only knocked him back a few paces and he covered her in a hug.  
>"Clare, please calm down and let me explain!"<p>

"No! This doesn't happen to us!"

"You're right! This doesn't happen to us. I'm not cheating on you."

Eli dragged Clare into the living room where the woman was sitting.

"Clare, this is Margot Fletcher. I've decided to devote an entire floor to you and she was helping me design it. Fiona recommended her but it was supposed to be a surprise until it was finished. However, Holly J told me you left the restaurant upset and I figured I should come and explain myself. I just didn't know I'd get hit in the head with a foil wrapped potato."

Clare shook the woman's hand and she started crying. She plopped down on the coffee table and she boo hooed.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I was so stupid! I just jumped to conclusions before I got all the facts! Eli I'm so sorry!"

Eli hugged Clare and kissed her cheek.

"Look it's going to be okay just don't cry. Listen to Margot's plan for the Clare-zone and you'll feel much better."

"Mrs. Goldsworthy I'm sorry we had to meet on such suspicious terms but Eli wanted it to be a secret. For the Clare zone we are thinking of making it your own personal haven. You'll have a room for writing and in it you will have the latest computer with the latest writing tools and software. You'll have a spa, which will double as a bathroom that includes a shower with blasters in the walls and an overhead spout. Did I mention that there will be a thermostat that controls the start up temperature so that anytime you turn on the water it comes on that way? Also…it will be on the top floor so you'll have access to a rooftop garden. There will be a walk in closet and the elevator will be programmed so that only you can access the floor."

"Oh Eli! Really?"

"Yes… I was thinking…why not?"

"Oh Eli thank you! I love you and I'm sorry again!"

"Don't thank me. Margot and Fiona brainstormed before Margot told me their ideas."

"Thank you Margot! Thank you!"

"No problem Clare."

After Margot left Eli turned to look at her. He had his signature smirk on.

"You thought I was cheating?"

"I jumped to conclusions I just… It looked like you were on a romantic lunch date. I guess I should have asked first."

"Yes, you should have. I'd never ever cheat on you Clare. Plus, having one woman gives me enough grief. Two would send me to the Looney bin."

"Oh Eli!"

Clare kissed Eli and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt herself being lifted off the ground and before she knew it, they were in the bedroom. He placed her on the bed slowly before yanking her skirt off. She giggled as he placed soft kisses up her thighs and across her belly.

"Eli…go get the pillow."

"Oh right!"

Clare laughed as Eli scampered to get the pillow and take off his pants. When he made it back to the bed he helped prop her up on the pillow so that her lower parts were elevated. She pulled him forward by his shirt and kissed him. He fondled her breasts and though they were tender it was still pleasant.

He entered her slowly and carefully. He was so gentle at first that Clare was almost ready to force him to speed up but instead she feigned a yawn and he got the picture, making his strokes deeper and faster.

"How's this for boring?"

Clare moaned out before using all her strength to flip them over and ride Eli. She clenched her walls around his girth while going up. She felt Eli's claws digging into her thighs and she knew she had him right where she wanted him. She moved slowly down his shaft and then back up quickly clenching. He yelled out.

"Yeah…that's how mama likes it Eli."

Eli flipped them back over and he was on top again. He went faster and harder than before. The only sounds to be heard throughout the house were the bed squeaking, Clare's moaning and the sound of their skin slapping together. Clare was in heaven! Pure heaven! When she came she let out a blissful cry that echoed through the room. Eli followed shortly after her, filling her up with his hot essence. He leaned down and kissed her and neck and lips before rolling over beside her and holding her until they went to sleep.

When Eli woke up he noticed Clare stirring too. He decided to do something nice for his wife. He was going to bathe her. Sure, it's something he did regularly but he enjoyed it because she enjoyed it. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. He ran the water and helped her climb into the tub. He joined her and they sat in the tub, washing, talking and cuddling until the water got chilly. Afterwards they got out and went back to the bedroom.

He started thinking about how Clare thought he was cheating on her. He laughed.

"What?" Asked Clare.

"I still can't believe you thought I was cheating."

"It's what it looked like. Stop picking on me."

"You know, you are pretty scary when you get mad Edwards."

"You pushed me to the edge." She said with a chuckle.

"I'll never cheat on you. You're more woman than I'll ever need."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No I'm saying that you're my wife, lover, baby mama, friend, Beta, business partner and obsession. There's no room for any other woman in my life. You cover all areas of the board."

"Well you're not so bad yourself….Eli?"

"Hm?"

"What would you have done if you hadn't been able to bring me back after I died that time?"

"I probably would have sold everything, gave the money to your parents, Cece, Bullfrog, Adam and Fiona and went somewhere to kill myself. I'd made up my mind that if you didn't live then I wouldn't either. What made you think of that?"

"Nothing really. Fiona and I were just talking a while ago about how things would have been had some things not happened."

"Oh."

Eli shuttered to think about losing Clare. He was glad that he'd been able to save her, even if doing so was damning her to life as a monster. Even if she was a monster though, she was still the most beautiful one he'd ever laid eyes on.

He embraced her and they went back to sleep. It was just a lazy day.

**I know it's been a couple days since I added but I've been without internet so here it is! Finally! Thanks for reading and please do leave a review. **


	23. Chapter 23

Todd was having the time of his life. Gray and Maria had taken him, the babies and Dorian to the park. He got to play until he ran out of breath and he never ran out of things to do.

He saw two squirrels quarreling. He walked over to them and they stopped dead in their tracks.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. There are enough nuts out here for both of you. Stop that now... Stop that fighting."

The squirrels parted ways and Todd felt a tiny sense of accomplishment. He'd broken up a squirrel fight. After doing that and reanimating a few dead flowers he went back over to the picnic table Gray, the babies, Maria and Dorian were at.

"What were you doing over there?" Asked Maria.

"Just healing some plants and stopping a squirrel fight."

"Oh... You all can heal stuff?" Asked Maria.

"No...Todd's not really like any of us. Let's put it that way. He's special." Said Gray.

"Yeah Maria. I am special so if you ever get tired of hanging out with that washout Gray...just know my door is always open." Said Todd as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah and if you get sick of these 'oldworthys' all together you can come and kick it with a real man." said Dorian as she leaned on the table beside Maria.

"Both of you are soooo dead!" Said Gray as he chased them.

Even though Gray was trying to kill him Todd was having fun. He was happy he'd made Maria laugh. He could sense that she was sad lately but he didn't know why, he just knew she was and it made him sad.

Todd and Dorian climbed into the tunnel of on slide castle. Gray was too big to fit in it so they were safe because the tunnel was too long for him to reach in and get them. He knew that love was crazy but he never thought it was insane.

Eli put the last light on the last stair on the steps he'd made to go from their floor to the new one. It was all done and ready to be occupied. There was another bathroom, two bedrooms and a playroom. He figured this floor could be for the kiddies.

He went downstairs and into the living room. He wasn't surprised to see Lucas sitting in the living room with the family watching TV and it didn't bother him _that_ much. Ever since Coyne had started crying he'd been being nicer. It was hard but he was succeeding.

Eli cleared is throat and everyone looked his way.

"I'd like to have your attention. The new level of the house is completed and ready for occupation. I will be taking rental applications. Two thousand bucks a months."

"Oh Eli it's finished! This is so exciting!"

Eli watched as both Clare and Scarlett struggled to get off the couch. Honestly...he felt like Steve Martin's character from_ Father of the Bride II_. It was still a shocker that his baby girl would be giving birth to her first child in a couple months. He and Clare would also be bringing their fourth kid into the world in a few short months. He started to get light headed. He stumbled back.

"Eli! Are you okay?" Yelled Clare, as she waddled to his side.

"Fine...I'm fine."

"I don't know pops...might outta let me help you." Said Lucas as he grabbed Eli's arm.

"Hands off Coyne... I'm fine. I just stopped breathing for a minute."

They went upstairs. Thanks to Fiona it was already fully furnished and ready to live in. He didn't really care for her or her kind much but he knew that he could depend on her.

"Oh Eli it's so! I love it!" Said Clare.

"I figured you would."

Eli was happy to finally be done with it. Now his attention could be on Clare's floor. He really wanted it to be perfect, right down to the marble floors he was planning to install. It had to represent Clare. It's the only thing he could think to do for her. Sure, this wasn't much considering the fact that they are rich but he knew she'd wanted her own little space ever since she saw _Sex in the City II _and noticed how Carrie's apartment was used as a getaway house. He wanted to give Clare that. He wanted to give her peace...yup, peace, love and happiness.

Gray dropped Todd and Dorian off at the house. They were both pooped so he had to carry them in.

"Todd is asleep?" Asked Clare. "He must have really had a ball today."

"Trust me he did."

Gray laid Todd and Dorian down in the bed. They reeked of sweat, ice cream and nature but he didn't think going to bed dirty really bothered them. In fact, they were sleeping peacefully.

"Where's Maria?"

"In the car with the babies. I told her I'd only be a second."

"Call her and have her come up! I want to see her and have coffee with her."

"Geez mom okay!"

Gray called Maria and in a few minutes she was knocking on their door. Babies in tow. Gray took them from her Sarah lay her head on his shoulder and she started sucking her thumb while she held a chunk of his hair in her hands. Usually that meant she was sleepy. Sterling, on the other hand was trying to get on the floor. They'd learned to crawl and he loved to do it. Gray had to constantly keep watch on him to make sure he wasn't sticking his chubby little fingers in electrical sockets or eating anything he shouldn't be. He thought fatherhood was hard when they cried all night but now it was worse than that. At least before they weren't mobile and they couldn't move. Now… he has hell on wheels with them.

"Gray why don't you leave me and Maria to some girl talk?"

"Mom I can't believe you're kicking me out!"

"Goodbye son…"

He took the babies a bath. It was easy for him to bathe Sarah because she was tired but Sterling was wide awake so he wanted to splash and try and eat the bubbles. When he was done bathing them he dressed them in their sleeping clothes and he rocked while holding Sarah and humming. She went right to sleep. He kissed her and tucked her into the crib. He looked over at Sterling who had a devious, crooked little smile on his face.

"This can be easy or hard Sterling…your decision."

"Daddy!"

"This is going to be hard."

Sterling crawled out of the room and Gray chased after him. He was faster than most babies. When he finally caught him it was because his Eli picked him up.

"Dad, thank goodness you caught this little fugitive!"

"Awww…he's not a fugitive he's just wild. Where's Sarah?"

"Sleeping… I'm trying to get Sterling to go."

"Good luck with that…hey have you seen the new floor?"

"It's finished?"

"Yeah…it is."

Gray went up and saw that it had a classroom/playroom. He knew the babies would enjoy that.

"So…your mom is downstairs talking to Maria."

"Yeah… she made me leave the room too! I wonder what they are talking about?"

"She's letting her know more about us and telling her how she felt when she found out…she's also letting her know that she can talk to her about anything."

"She planned this?"

"No… I was coming from eavesdropping when I bumped into tiny twin here."

"Oh."

Gray got Sterling and then went into his room after talking to Eli a while. By then Sterling had finally started to yawn and relax. Gray patted him to sleep and lay him beside his sister. They snuggled together and even he couldn't deny how cute it was. He hoped they always remained that close. After all…family is really all you have most of the time. Especially in their world.

He left his room and went into the kitchen where Clare was talking with Maria and Eli.

"Mom…Dad, you're hogging my girlfriend." He said.

"You'll wait your turn." Said Clare. "We were having girl talk. Anyways…we're done now. You two go on and have fourth meal or whatever it is you do this late at night. It's not my business… I don't want to know!"

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy."

"Night mom and dad."

"Night…" Said Clare and Eli simultaneously.

Maria grabbed Gray's hand and laid her head on his shoulder while they walked to his car. He didn't know where they were going but he knew it was going to be quiet and private. They needed to talk.

Scarlett leaned against the railing at Coyne Manor and she considered breaking it and just ending her life. She was happy her parents had been so accepting and that Lucas was so supportive but she was simply unhappy with her life. If it weren't for the baby she probably would have killed herself….then again the baby is the reason she wants to die in the first place.

She put one foot over the rail only to be yanked back immediately. She struggled to break free of her "rescuer" but he were strong. She wasn't released until she was in Declan's office with Lucas and Declan himself. That's when she found out the guy who grabbed her was Jay.

"Asshole!" Spat Scarlett.

"Jay, what's going on?" Asked Declan. "Why did you just drag Scarlett in here?"

"Yes Jay… Explain." Said Lucas, baring his fangs.

"She was trying to jump over the rails. I was actually saving her."

"Well…thanks."

"No problem. Just have Holly J whip up something good for dinner. Meatloaf would be nice." Said Jay.

"I'll see what I can do."

Scarlett just sat on the floor crying. She didn't know if she actually wanted to jump but she knew that her life was horrible right now. Everybody was happy around her and she pretended to be happy. She forced herself to smile and act natural but when she was alone she was miserable.

Lucas pulled her up and hugged her.

"Scarlett why?"

"I just hate living! I hate my life! I want to die!"

"No you don't!"

"I do! I wish I'd died!"

"No! You don't! Don't ever fucking say that again! You hear me Scarlett! Never!"

"I ju…."

"I went to your funeral and it's something I will never do again! I saw what life would have been like had you died so don't you ever consider putting me through that hell again. Plus, Scarlett the baby…you're pregnant."

"I know I just…"

"YOU JUST WHAT?"

"Lucas… come with me for a few minutes."

Scarlett heard Lucas and Declan outside the door talking. Declan was mostly trying to calm Lucas down. Then he suggested they let Victoria, coven member and cousin of the Coynes, talk to Scarlett since she was a therapist. A few minutes after coming to that conclusion they came back into the room.

"Scarlett… I'm going to take you home now. Tomorrow my cousin Vicky is going to come to your house and talk to you…" Said Lucas

"Will you be there?" she asked.

"Yes…the entire time if you want."

"Okay."

Scarlett knew that Declan would tell her parents and she'd once again have to face their questioning eyes. She was scared, she was sad and she wanted things to go back to normal. She wished she could go back to being a normal mutated wolf girl. Things were simpler then…she just took the simplicity for granted and now she wanted it back.

**I know it's been a while since I've posted and I'm dreadfully sorry but lately I've been running on "E"… I won't promise you that I will post again before the weekend but I won't promise that I won't. Just keep watch! As always, thanks for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you think. =)**


	24. Chapter 24

Scarlett sat in Victoria's office. They had started off talking at her house but she didn't feel comfortable talking there. Too many eyes and ears. She was aware that Lucas was outside the door eavesdropping now but she figured that was a battle she'd just have to lose.

"You have pre partum depression Scarlett. It's fairly common…even in non human pregnancies."

"So that's why I had suicidal thoughts?"

"Most likely. You do know though…you wouldn't have died by jumping off the staircase."

"Why wouldn't I have?"

"Because even if you were trying to hurt yourself you would have landed on your feet. I think you really knew that though… I also think this was a cry for attention."

"Please… I'm not some attention junky."

"Scarlett not consciously you're not but honey…the mind has needs and it makes us do crazy things to get those needs fulfilled."

"Everybody thinks I'm crazy. My dad and mom have me on suicide watch. I can't even pee with the door closed since last night. I just…this baby… I just didn't picture myself in this category."

"Look… teenage pregnancies are common among werewolves and the vampire women who happen to ovulate at an early age. I suggest a support group. You'd be surprised how many other girls feel the way you do Scarlett. Just know you aren't alone in this. Lucas, the Coynes, your family…they've all got you covered. Your parents aren't angry."

"But I am! I wanted to actually live before I popped one out of the oven! It wasn't supposed to be like this! We were supposed to be like…."

"Edward and Bella…. Look. I remembered seeing you and Lucas when you were kids and I knew you two'd be together but honey this isn't twilight saga its real life and you are carrying an heir to our coven."

"What kind of psychologist are you? Aren't' you supposed to separate yourself from the patient?"

"I'm not a human psychologist so no… Look….have you thought about adoption?"

"no I…"

"No, she hasn't!" Said Lucas, barging in. "We aren't giving our baby away… It's ours and nobody else's."

"Lucas it's her decision…"

"This session is done! Come on Scarlett!"

Lucas pulled Scarlett up and pulled her down to his car. He was mad. He's bared his fangs and his eyes were red…glowing red. She didn't want to speak while he was this angry. She didn't want to risk feeling his wrath.

They made it to Coyne Manor Lucas went to his room. Scarlett went towards the bathroom but she happened to walk up on her mother and Fiona. Fiona was crying and her mother was comforting her.

"Gosh Clare whenever I think about it I just lose it! One minute I might be able to have kids, one minute I can and then the next I never will again! I just… That baby meant everything to me Clare. Everything! I know Adam wants one…he wants to be a dad and I just… I want him to leave me so that he can be. So that he can be happy. People who don't even want their babies get them and kill them! Me, I just want one…one and I can't."

"Oh Fiona, it's going to be okay. You could always have Eli…he's childish enough."

"Oh Clare… thanks for listening to my blubbering."

"You aren't blubbering and that's what friends are for."

Victoria's words rang in Scarlett's mind.

"You can have my baby." Said Scarlett.

"What?" Said Clare.

"I want to give the baby up for adoption mom. I've tried to prepare but I'm not well in the head."

"Are you serious?" Asked Fiona. "You'd do that for me?"

"You and Adam seem suitable."

"Scarlett this is serious… this isn't something you can take back." Said Clare.

"I know… I just can't do this and Fiona wants a baby… I don't. Never did I just got caught up."

"What about Lucas?" Asked Fiona.

"Lucas will get over it." Said Scarlett.

She and Fiona shook hands. She transported back home feeling relived not to be in charge of messing up this little person's life but she also felt saddened. She knew this would push Lucas away from her. He loved this baby…more than he loved her and she knew he'd never forgive her when he found out.

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. Scarlett had agreed to give their baby to Fiona. He could kill Scarlett. He was tempted to go back to the crossroad and again make it like they'd never met but he didn't. He couldn't go talk to her because he knew he'd try to kill her and end up being murdered by Eli and Gray. Before he'd caught himself he'd texted her something less than nice. He instantly felt bad and wished he could take it back yet there was something gratifying about knowing he was causing her pain because she'd caused him pain. She hadn't even consulted him.

He went out into the city, still angry and out for blood. He saw a red headed girl in the street. She reminded him of Scarlett and he didn't know why but he dragged the girl into an alley and he nearly drained her dry. Then he dropped her off at the hospital. He instantly felt bad for the girl he'd released his anger on. The only good thing was that she was bound not to rmemeber a damn thing when she awoke.

He went back to Coyne manor, trying to avoid his father. He knew he'd be lectured if it was found that he'd fed off an unwilling innocent. Instead he went to his room and saw the haunting reminder of the life he'd planned to have…earlier today. They crib he'd put together was by his bedside. He ripped it to pieces in seconds and only woodchips were left. He'd put it together thinking of how they could stay in his room as a family some night. He'd wanted that…he'd prepared for that and Scarlett just threw it all away without even asking. His life was nothing now…nothing. Now he wished he'd died.

Eli couldn't help but note the wailing coming from Scarlett's room. He figured Lucas said some nasty things to her. He was always on his daughter's side but he knew she should have talked to Lucas before deciding to let Fiona have their child.

"How could she just do that?" Asked Gray. "She didn't even give him a say."

"It's her body." Said Eli… "Women have all the power in things like this."

"And you're okay with this? Having your grandchild raised in a house full of vampires?" Asked Gray.

"It's not my baby or my choice Gray… it's more vampire than werewolf anyway."

"This just doesn't seem right. Lucas and I aren't best friends or anything but he was prepared for the baby. He was excited. He really wanted this baby."

"Tell me about it! That's all he freaking talked about…the baby."

Eli'd lost a child before. He knew what it was like. Even though the baby wouldn't be dead it wouldn't be Lucas' child to raise and hold. He'd have to grow up with the kid and watch it call somebody else "dad"… Eli felt for Lucas, now more than ever he understood the poor bastard.

Clare didn't know how to comfort Scarlett. The text Lucas sent her wasn't very nice…at all but she'd warned Scarlett that there'd be consequences when she'd made the decision without him. She did think Fiona was going to be a great mother she just didn't want the baby to tear their family apart. Clare somehow got the feeling that Lucas would never forgive Fiona if she did in fact take the baby. However, there was no way she could fix it. The situation was out of her hands. Her daughter had made her bed and now she'd have to sleep in it…and what an uncomfortable bed it would be.

**Sorry I took so long to post! Things got kinda crazy but here it is! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hopefully I'll add again soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

**So guys fair warning…shit's about to get a little . Also, there's going to be a MAJOR time jump.**

Clare couldn't sleep. She knew the time was coming when she'd go into labor. That had to be why she was so uncomfortable.

"Eli..."

"mmmm"

"Eli..."

"What?"

"I'm thirsty; can you go get me some water?"

"Fine!"

Clare laughed as Eli dragged himself from the bed and stumbled into the kitchen. She decided to have a little fun with him. When he made it back into the room with the water her evil plan unfolded.

"Here's your water."

"Water? Oh Eli you really were sleeping hard. I asked for orange juice."

"But yo..."

"I said Eli, could you get me some orange juice?"

"Wow...maybe I was sleeping extra hard. I'll be right back."

Clare laughed and Eli came back with a glass of orange juice.

"Eli! wake up! I asked for water...I just wanted a glass of water."

"You said orange juice!"

"You're dreaming baby... I know you've been tired lately but I said water."

"Fine..fine..."

Eli went back again and came in with water.

"Eli... I said orange juice."

"Okay! You are just messing with me now Clare and it's not funny! You said water and then juice and then water! Make up your damn mind."

Clare busted out laughing.

"You think this is funny?"

"Yes...I do actually."

"Just laugh at my pain then."

Eli moved in close and kissed Clare on the lips. They leaned back slowly only to be alarmed by a loud scream coming from their daughter's bedroom. Clare knew that yell... Scarlett was in labor.

They rushed into the room. Scarlett was curled up holding her stomach. If only she knew that didn't work. Clare told Eli to keep her calm and she called Fiona. She contemplated calling Lucas but she didn't want to rub salt in his wounds. She felt bad for him. She wished she was able to tell Scarlett no but she couldn't because in this matter Scarlett's decision was her own to make.

"Mom! It hurts!"

"I know baby...I know. Just breathe."

Scarlett's pain was unbearable. It felt like the baby was clawing or gnawing its way out of Scarlett and there was nothing that could stop it. She screamed but it was pointless. She cried and her tears were in vain. She begged and prayed for Mercy but it always came too late and left too early. She had wanted to die on that delivery table at Lulu's but she knew there was no way fate would deal her such a convenient hand.

She pushed, hard. She felt it all, the stretching, the ripping and tearing. She had a new respect for her mother...

She heard Lulu say that she saw the head and the only thing she could think of was that she wanted Lucas to be there with her. Holding her hand and telling her it'd be okay. She didn't regret her decision but if she'd known he'd actually hate her guts she wouldn't have done it. She missed him and even though she was sure he wished her dead, she was very very much still in love with him.

"One more big push!" Said Lulu.

Scarlett pushed while screaming and the next sound she heard was crying. Her mother kissed her forehead and Fiona, who'd been standing in the corner quietly observing walked forward and cradled the red headed, slimy baby in her arms.

"Thank you so much Scarlett. I'll love him like I've never loved anyone else."

"I know."

After an hour Fiona left with the baby. Just like that it was all over. Scarlett had given birth and given over her baby to be raised by another woman. She hadn't even gotten to hold the baby. Not that she wanted to. She only knew it was a boy. That's all she really needed to know. Yet, she couldn't get the thought of his red hair and angry little face out of her mind. He was beautiful, even slimy and his hair was a lighter shade of red, like Lucas'... She realized then that she'd made a grave mistake. One that she'd never be able to undo that she'd spend eternity regretting.

Lucas watched his aunt cradle the baby. It was a boy...a beautiful boy. Lucas noticed that the baby's hair was closer to his shade of red and that the little fella loved to eat. He wanted so badly to snatch the child from his aunt's arms and run with it but he knew she'd rip him to shreds. Instead he'd wait...he'd wait until she left the room and he'd take his baby and make a run for it. Sure, he'd miss his family but this was his son and there was no way he could just stand by.

As predicted as soon as the baby went to sleep Adam practically dragged Fiona out of the nursery. Lucas hid until Fiona and Adam were in their room. There he quickly ghosted in, grabbed his son and ran out. He held the child against his chest and rocked with the tike as he walked to the car where a car seat, money and clothes for him and the little guy were waiting. Fiona had named him Everett but Lucas hated that. He'd name him Jr… Lucas Coyne- Sinclair Jr.

It was just him and Jr. from now on. There was no looking back after this. He was a baby snatcher but it was his own son after all. Could he really be blamed?

The sun was starting to rise over the city and the phone rang, just as Eli was getting back to bed.

"Somebody better be dying!" He growled.

"Eli! The baby is gone!" Screamed Adam hysterically. "Me and Fiona went to check on him this morning and he was gone!"

"Do you really need me to tell you who took him?"

"No...but we can't find Lucas. You know he's great at hiding! Fiona is going crazy and things are just really shitty..."

"I'll go...help look for him and the baby."

Eli put on some pants and shoes and he transported to the first place to come to mind. The forest. He searched everywhere and there was nothing. No Lucas, no baby, not even a binky. He spent the rest of the day searching other forests and then during the night he scanned the city. By the time he made it back home it was nearly morning again and nobody had found the two. Scarlett was crying while Clare consoled her.

"Did you find them?" Asked Clare.

"No."

"Dad we have to find them!"

"Why Scarlett? You'd given the baby up for adoption and Lucas had broken up with you. I know you're hurting and confused but honestly this is what fucking happens when you make impulsive decisions."

"Eli!" Snarled Clare.

"Clare I'm sorry but Lucas deserves to be in his child's life and not as his fucking cousin! If they are happy, if they are safe then I hope we never find them. I love Adam, he's my best friend and I feel for Fiona but that baby should have never been promised to them because all parties didn't agree."

Eli instantly felt bad for saying what he'd been thinking since the moment he found out about the catastrophe. Clare looked shocked and Scarlett's tears had dried up.

"You're right dad." She said lowly.

"I love you Scarlett. We all do... Look, let's all just get some rest and I'll go looking again in a couple days." Said Eli.

"Okay."

**4 years later**

Gray and Maria held hands and watched as Sterling and Sarah helped their little sister, Susie to walk in the crowded them park. The kids had talked them into coming to Disney World since it was the summer of magic. Personally, Gray didn't see the magic in it. It was hot and the park smelled like dumpster. He and the kids went into one of the restaurants to eat and he saw a face he hadn't seen in a while.

"Lucas Coyne?" He asked.

"Gray...hey." Said Lucas...panicking

"Look don't be uptight. I'm not mad at you for taking your son."

"Thanks."

"Where is he anyway?"

Gray happened to notice two little arms wrapped around Lucas knees. Lucas reached behind him and pulled a little red headed boy up onto his hip.

"Jr, meet Gray. Gray, Lucas Jr."

"Hi Mr. Gray. Pleased to meet you."

"He sure sounds like a Coyne." Said Gray with a chuckle.

"Well when he's playing or angry he's a Goldsworthy to the core."

"What's a Goldsworthy daddy and why am I one of them?" Asked Jr

"It's...never mind. You're too young to know Jr." Said Lucas.

"You never told him about us?"

"I didn't want to confuse him. I uh...haven't even bought myself to tell him about our interesting family history."

"What! Lucas what are you going to do, what until he starts tearing at..."

"Watch your mouth! He doesn't know and I don't want him to know! Not yet!"

"Daddy...what's wrong with your eyes. Are you sick?" Asked Jr.

"Daddy's fine Jr. Gray, think you could watch him while I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure."

Lucas put Jr down and he stood before Sarah and Sterling. He wasn't a chubby kid, not tall either. In fact, Sterling and Sarah towered over him though they were only a year or so apart.

"So Lucas..." Said Gray

"I like Jr better."

"Jr... what do you like to do?"

"Well...dump trucks are fun and swimming is too but what I really like to do is chase dogs. Daddy won't let me though. It's fun because they are always scared of me. Even the big ones and it makes me feel strong."

"Well look at you all big and tough.

Lucas came back and Gray watched as he picked Jr up again. He didn't think it was out of overprotection, he figured it was a habit.

"How is everybody? My mom, my dad...my aunt, Adam, Scarlett." asked Lucas

"Everybody's good. Your parents are depressed still. Um...your mom wonders about you. She thinks you might be dead along with the baby. Your dad worries too but he tries to stay strong for your mom. Your aunt and Adam decided to start trying again and beat the odds...they had twins and Scarlett...She teaches at the school my dad opened up for supernatural children. She hasn't been the same after all this though. She sort of checked out of life after that night."

"I hate to hear that."

"Look...nobody is going to try and take Jr from you. You should come home."

"Daddy...who are these gingers?" Asked Sterling.

"That's not nice son... this is Lucas and your cousin Jr."

"Cousin. I aint' got no cousins!" Said Sarah.

"Please Sarah stop imitating the Western movies!" Said Maria. "And you do have a cousin. He's even got his mother's eyes."

"Daddy...who are these people! I demand answers!" Screamed Jr.

"Baby how about we go get ice cream with your cousins, uncle and aunt?"

"Fine fine fine...whatever!" Said Jr scoffing.

"I see what you mean. He does look like my dad when he does that." chuckled Gray.

Lucas was shocked to see Gray, Maria and their children at Disney world of all places. He hadn't even wanted to come but Jr had begged him since it was the summer of magic. It wasn't magical though. It smelled like sweat, garbage and animal shit from the magic kingdom. Still, if Jr was having fun that's all that really mattered to him.

When Lucas had taken Jr and ran that night he knew there was no way he could use the money from his trust so he didn't touch it. Not a cent. He sold his Luxury car for a reliable jeep and he earned his living killing people and having sex with women nobody else would touch. It was enough for him and Jr to be able to afford a little house in Virginia and Jr's private daycare tuition. It was a far cry from being rich but they were comfortable enough. He had Jr and that's all that mattered.

Seeing Gray and Maria had shaken him up but also it made him long for home. He did miss his coven. He missed live blood and he missed Scarlett. He really missed her. The past four years had given him time to cool off and every time he looked at his son he saw her...especially when he looked into the boy's eyes.

"Daddy Sterling and Sarah have a bouncy room and a slid room! They invited me to see it but they live in Canada! Please dad can we go to Canada next year for vacation? Please!" Begged Jr.

"We'll see...now wipe your face. You've got ice cream dripping down your chin."

He waited until the kids weren't paying attention again to start talking to Gray and Maria.

"Look dude...I know we weren't best friends or anything but it's been weird the past couple years without you around and it was eerie knowing that the baby should be there when it wasn't. I know things ended crazy but by gones are well...by gones. Hell, even Jay misses you I think."

"You've talked to Jay?"

"Well...looking for you and Jr strengthened vampire werewolf relations. My dad and your dad aren't exactly joined at the hip now but it's not as bad as before. my dad doesn't even refer to your lot as blood suckers or demons anymore. Anyways, is fucking society's throwaways really how you want to spend your life? You don't have to do that Lucas. You could spend time with your son and actually have people there to help you when he starts changing and all that crap."

"What does he mean when I start changing? Into what? A man..."

"Yes Jr...a man."

"Yeah... I've heard that shit is rough."

"Jr! Sorry...he's going through his cursing phase."

"Oh dammit! I did it again didn't I? Sorry dad."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh. He was trying to stop Jr's cursing but he was just going through that phase where a profanity slipped out here or there. He had to admit that if he wasn't trying to raise him to be well mannered, it'd be funny as shit. Who was he kidding? It was still funny as shit.

"I'll come visit. Since it's the summer Jr's out anyway. We'll just hop on the plane to Toronto..."

"Great. I've got to call my mom. She'll be thrilled to meet him."

"Gray...I know there was a search party and I know that if they'd wanted to find me they could have gone to the oracle...why didn't they?"

"Because...they knew the baby belonged with you. Fiona was hurting but she knew it too. She looked for you harder than anyone to apologize for agreeing to do what Scarlett suggested."

"She was just desperate..."

It was settled. At the end of the week he was going to Toronto. He was excited at the aspect of setting foot in Coyne Manor again. He was ecstatic

**So…hope you guys liked it. Please drop a review! Thanks for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

Eli watched at Constance talked a couple into getting the ballerina outfit for their daughter for a party. She was very persuasive and it didn't hurt that she was adorable. She was another spitting image of Clare with blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes. She acted like Eli though so perhaps that's why she shadowed him everywhere he went.

"Daddy..."

"Connie?"

"Why's Mommy turning the house upside down? I like our couch and TV and I don't want it to get broken."

"Ha, Connie she's not literally turning the house upside down. That's just something people say when someone cleans up a lot."

"Ohhh...then daddy you turn the house right side up!"

"Come here you!"

Eli was going to tickle her when the bell rang and Lucas walked in with a little boy. Eli instantly sensed the wolf inside the child. It was his grandson. Connie hid behind Eli but he knew she would probably peep out to be nosy.

"Long time no see Coyne."

"Hi Mr. Goldsworthy. Jr...This is your grandpa Eli."

"Uh uh! Grandpa's are old and live in Florida! He's young!"

"Not as young as you think little one. Nice to meet you. Connie...say hi to your nephew." Said Eli

"Nephew? I'm not her nephew but she can be my niece...I'm a man now." Said Jr

"Well so! I'm still your aunt and I'll tell you what to do. Daddy...he looks like Scarlett." Said Connie

"Who in the heck is that?" Asked Jr. "Daddy who's Scarlett and why does everybody think I've got her eyes or her hair or her nose and why do people keep talking about me changing. Boys turn to men every day. I don't suppose I'm an exception."

"You didn't tell him?"

"I haven't told him about anything. I just...I wanted to put it off as long as possible."

"So how do you feed?"

"I don't anymore. Because of my er...job... I know someone with access to what I need. During work I take their keys to the um…food mobile and I take what I need for the week and I'm back before they even roll over."

Eli could understand why Lucas didn't want Jr to know that he wasn't human, though it wasn't a wise decision. It would have only caused him confusion in the end. It always did. He had Scarlett's nose...and Scarlett had Clare's nose. He even noticed little glimpses of himself in the boy. It wasn't obvious like it was with Sterling, Sarah and Susie who were all spitting images of Gray, who was a spitting image of Eli...but the similarities were there.

After Lucas left Connie signaled to be picked up.

"Daddy...is that the baby Scarlett is always crying about? And her boyfriend?"

"Yeah Connie...that's them."

Scarlett was nervous. She dreaded the moment when the school bell would ring. That would mean having to go home and she had a funny feeling Lucas would have arrived by the time she got there...with their child. The one she'd given up. She'd had a lot of time to think and a lot of time to sulk and regret her mistakes. In fact, she was still sulking four years later.

She'd heard that the baby...the boy...had her eyes and that his hair was now a darker shade of red, just like hers. She didn't know how she'd react when she saw him. She just hoped she didn't cry and she hoped she didn't hop herself up on some stupid fantasy about things being put right and them being a family. She'd given that up and now she couldn't get it back. All the tears in the world would never undo the damage that'd happened the night she told Fiona she could have Jr... Jr, she wasn't even surprised that Lucas had named the boy after himself. He was always traditional like that.

"Ms. G?" Asked Mavis Moreno.

"Yeah Mavis?"

"Somebody wants to see you and they're about to knock on the door."

Mavis was like Imogen...she could locate but she could also read the intentions of people who were close to her. It was a special bunch Scarlett was working with. Most of the kids were only three or four but they were all smart. The werewolf children hung in packs, mostly because they knew each other. They vampire children were usually loners, with the exception of a few who were growing up in the same coven and the others well...they weren't normal but they acted more like normal children.

There was a knock on the door. Scarlett answered it slowly. Todd was standing there and she was relieved. He was nine now and he was getting taller every day.

"What Todd, why are you not in Zane's Zen class?"

"Because... I was there but I had to bring your visitors."

"Visitors?"

Lucas stepped into her view and she felt like she might die...literally drop dead in front of all her students, Todd and Lucas and die! He smiled at her and waved. She slammed the door shut, panicking and scanning the room for an escape.

"Ms. G what's the matter?" Asked Karen Jeremiah.

"Nothing... I'm fine. Just Todd dropping something off."

"But you don't have anything in your hands." Shouted Justin Santos.

Before she could respond the door flew open and she was pushed aside. Dammit, she'd forgotten how strong he was. Her heart beat out of her chest both from fear, excitement and anxiousness.

"How rude... I come to visit you and you slam the door in my face. Typical Scarlett."

"Well you know me...no home training."

Scarlett looked down and noticed a little person behind Lucas, holding onto his legs. Just seeing the little boy's tiny hands made her want to sob.

"Who's your friend?" She asked.

Lucas picked him up and when she saw his face it was like looking into a mirror... He looked like her. A lot like her and it made her feel guilty and empty inside.

"Daddy who is this lady and why are we at school? It's the summer." Said Jr

"Scarlett...step outside with us please?" Asked Lucas

"Sure...Todd...hold down the fort."

"I got this big sis. Don't worry."

She went out into the hallway. She wanted to peer into Lucas sapphire eyes but she dare not. She didn't want to risk seeing all the hate and anger he'd probably had bottled up for four years.

"Daddy!" Whined the little boy. "You still haven't answered me!"

"Lucas Coyne- Sinclair Jr this is your mommy."

"Hi Jr."

"Jr... Daddy needs to go handle some business so you're going to stay here with Scarlett for an hour."

He handed Jr to Scarlett. She wanted to hug him and kiss him. Instead she held him on her hip.

"Daddy wait! I want to come with you!"

"Jr I'll be back. I swear. One hour...probably not that long."

The water works started and Scarlett didn't know what to do. Jr screamed and cried. If she hadn't been so strong he probably would have overpowered her and ran after Lucas but she kept him on her hip and took him into the classroom. She told everybody to grab some toys and she took them outside. Lucas Jr sat in the woodchips the entire time. Of course, she sat with him, trying to open him up but he was closed up like a clam. A very weepy, red headed clam.

"Jr why are you so sad."

"Because I want my daddy! He said he'll be back but he's probably going to go away forever just like you went away forever until now. I'll never see him again."

"Well... I think you're wrong about that. I've known your daddy since he was five."

"That's silly. Dads are never five."

"Your dad was...and I was too. He was very dependable and he was good at keeping promises. In fact...he just kept his promise to you. Look who pulled up."

She smiled inside when she saw Lucas Jr smile and run to the gate where Lucas was coming through. They were a family and she wasn't a part of it. She'd chosen it. Now like her father had said so many years ago... she'd made her bed and now she'd have to lie in it.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you are still enjoying!**


	27. Chapter 27

Clare was excited. She was going to get to meet another grandchild of hers. One she was starting to think she'd never know.

The house was spotless and the roast was cooking away. Cece helped her finish the mashed potatoes and rolls.

"So, how excited are you?" Asked Cece.

"Very... Eli said Jr looks just like Scarlett...he and Connie got into a scrabble but that's to be expected."

"They'll probably get into more squabbles. You know how argumentative Connie is...just like her daddy." Said Cece with a chuckle.

"Don't I know it?"

Suddenly Clare whipped around and kicked her leg in the air, only the air wasn't so thin. Eli screamed out and appeared slowly while jumping and holding his shin.

"Ouch Clare that hurt!

"I don't like eavesdropping Eli! You should know that by now."

"I just wanted a dinner roll!"

"Well you can't have one...not yet. We have guests tonight."

"Just Adam, Fiona, Declan, Holly J, Lucas and Jr."

"It's still company and you won't eat a bite until they get here and we can all eat."

"But baby..." Said Eli, holding Clare's waist and kissing her neck.

"But baby nothing!" she said reluctantly slapping Eli's hands away and breaking free of his kisses even though she enjoyed it.

"You two are going to have a million kids before it's all said and done. You two remind me of Bullfrog and me earlier today."

"Mom! Stop! That's weird!"

"What? Your daddy's still got it and now that's he's in control of his wolf it's really hot in the boudoir!"

"Okay! I'm leaving!" Said Eli.

Clare chuckled to herself about Eli's overreactions while she mixed up the gravy for the potatoes.

Lucas was back home. He was happy to see everybody. Jr was just overwhelmed. He knew it because he became extraordinarily shy and he covered his ears to avoid hearing people talk. He's had issues with doing that at daycare. Usually when he went into those kinds of spells they'd call Lucas and have him come pull the boy out of his rut. Now, not even he could stop Jr's little breakdown.

"Jr, come on. You don't want to say hi to your grandpa?"

"He's not a grandpa...he's too young! Like my other grandpa you said was my grandpa but wasn't!"

"He is...this is my dad. Won't you even say hi?"

"Hi." Jr said quickly before retreating back into his hiding position.

He knew this was partly...no, completely his fault. He didn't have any friends so the only time Jr was ever around anyone other than himself was school. Of course even there he didn't do much socializing so he'd found himself at parent teacher conferences several times this past year.

Even though Jr wasn't loving the reunion all that much Lucas was. He was happy to see his father and his mother. They'd both hugged him and even kissed him. His dad never used to hug him. It was a pleasant surprise.

After a while Jr got tired so he put him in his old room. He was surprised to see that it was as he'd left it. Someone had even taken the time to change the sheets and dust. He left out and when he stepped into the hallway Fiona was there.

"Lucas, can we talk?"

"Sure Fiona."

"I just want to say that...you did the right thing in taking Jr. He deserved to be with you and I want to apologize for agreeing to take him those years ago without asking you first."

"Fiona d..."

"No...Lucas. I'm sorry I was just so mixed up and I was still hurting and I wanted a baby more than anything I didn't even think about how much it'd hurt you... I'm glad you're home. Things haven't been right without you and Jr here. I hope you'll stay..."

"I don't know...the wars and the..."

"There haven't been any wars since you left. When all parties combined to look for you and the baby we all became kind of friendly so now the wolves, vamps and all others work together on a committee to prevent war and supernatural crime in general."

"A lot's changed..."

"It has but at the same time it hasn't."

"It would be good for me and Jr. He'd get to be around family and other kids at the school..."

"You could stop prostituting..."

"How'd you know?"

"Please...you can always smell it on the ones who sell it. He could be closer to Scarlett."

Lucas didn't know what to say about that. His heart had all but busted out of his chest and flown around the room when he saw her. She was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes and time had only made her lovelier. He knew that he'd probably traumatized both Jr and Scarlett during that one hour he left them together but he wanted them to get acquainted. He wanted to give her time to see herself in him. At least part of him left the boy with Scarlett for that reason. Another part of him knew that Jr would panic and he just wanted Scarlett to suffer for an hour. He wasn't mad at her anymore but there was a part of him that still wanted vengeance and he'd gotten it today. Now he could move on.

Lucas went back into his room surprised to see Scarlett there looking down at Jr who was stretched out across the bed.

"He's a rough sleeper...I'm surprised he hasn't knocked the pillows off the bed." Said Lucas.

Scarlett didn't say anything. Lucas knew that she was probably still in shock.

"You know...you can sit beside him. He sleeps through everything."

"No... I just wanted to look at him. I didn't get to see him good with all his crying and what-not earlier."

"Sorry I left you with him... I thought you two could bond."

"You want him to bond with me?"

"Well...it'd make things less awkward. Unless you don't want to bond with him I mean... you gave him up for a reason right?"

"I think I should go."

"Don't run..."

"I'm not running. I'm transporting."

"Well don't transport. I didn't mean to sound so abrasive I just felt like you wouldn't want him."

"Well...you don't know anything!"

Scarlett vanished and Lucas rolled his eyes plopping down onto the bed. Some things never changed, like the fact that Scarlett transported away when shit got sticky. Fucking wolves... He got a pillow from under Jr's head and the boy snored out... Lucas buried his face in it and yelled, baring his fangs and tearing the fluff bag to pieces. Nobody said moving back would be easy...especially not with baby mama drama like this.

After an hour Lucas work Jr up from his nap. It was time to go to the Goldsworthy's for dinner. He wondered it Scarlett would be there. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Even though things ended badly he was still in love with her and he knew she still loved him too. If she didn't she could have easily moved on.

On the ride in the car a catastrophe arose. His family started talking about vampire issues and then Jay, in his attempt to be funny, bared his fangs at Jr. Shit…got…real.

"Daddy! Daddy! It's a vampire! We're going to die! ! I knew this was a bad place! AHHHHHHH!"

"Jr, calm down. Great going Jay, I can see you're still an asshole!" Spat Lucas.

"I'm sorry!" Jay said while laughing. "I didn't know he'd freak out like that! Don't tell me you've never slipped up."

"Daddy! We have to get out of here or we're going to die!"

"Jr…Daddy has something he needs to tell you."

"What?"

"You and I both…we're vampires."

"No we aren't."

"Little one you are…" Said Declan. "And one day you'll be leader of this coven."

Jr started to sob in back of the van. Lucas tried to reach back to console him but Jr jerked away and screamed louder. In fact he cried all the way to the Goldsworthy's. Dammit…he should have told him earlier. Fuck, fuck fuck!

Scarlett couldn't decide whether to stay for dinner or not. She didn't want things to be awkward but she really wanted to see the little boy and Lucas again. She wandered around the house until a gang of children attacked her, hugging her. It was Connie, Sterling and Sarah. Susie was wobbling behind her two older siblings.

"Scarlett! We missed you!" Said Sarah.

"Well I missed you guys too!"

"Sissy… I met your son and he's not as great as everybody thinks he is." Said Connie.

"Is that right?" Asked Scarlett.

"Yeah…"

"You aren't going to skip dinner are you?" Asked Sterling

"No… why?"

"Because mommy and daddy were talking in the car. Daddy bet mommy fifty bucks that you bail on supper with the Coynes tonight."

"Well…your daddy just lightened his wallet by fifty bucks. I'm staying for dinner."

"Yay! It's going to be complete!" Said Sarah.

There was one thing Sarah had done since she'd basically become an old weepy maid. She'd devoted herself to teaching, being an aunt and a big sister.

She heard the doorbell rang and then hellos and other greetings filled the air as well as the screaming of a child. Sarah, Sterling and Connie had gone into the upstairs playroom so the hallway was clear. A flash of red started coming her way. It was Jr. He ran right into her room and he closed and locked the door…

Lucas wasn't far behind.

"Jr! Open up this door right now! You're making a scene!"

"No! Go away you…you vampire!"

Scarlett giggled.

"You think this is funny?"

"A little."

"Jr! You have until the count of three! One… t.."

"No! I won't come out! You can't make me!"

"Please?"

"No! I bet you were just getting me all fat to eat me! That's what you vampires do!"

"What happened Lucas?" Asked Scarlett while she continued to try to conceal her chuckles.

"Jay bared his fangs in the car… He didn't know that Jr didn't know. I told him we were vampires and he's freaking out."

"Let me talk to him."

Scarlett sensed that the little boy was leaning against the door. She stooped down to what she the presumed would be his level.

"Jr, I know you're scared. I know you thought your daddy was human."

"I don't want to die."

"He loves you…he'd never hurt you. He hasn't so far has he?"

"That was before he was a vampire."

"What if I told you that your daddy was a vampire even when he was your age? Just like you are now."

"How?"

"He was born that way. Just like you were. Jr, you're not human. Nobody in this house is. We're all special. One thing you can be sure of is that we love you very much. We'd never hurt you…ever. One day, you'll change and be just like your daddy."

"I have to get fangs?"

"Yes… but you're more special than your daddy in a way."

"Hey! Scarlett!" Whined Lucas.

"Shut up Lucas!" Snarled Scarlett.

"He he! You told my daddy to shut up! You must be tough standing up to a vampire like that."

"Well… I am pretty tough when the mood strikes me. So what do you say? Come out please? Your grandma Clare made roast, mashed potatoes and crumbled apple pie and homemade ice cream for dessert."

"I can't… my daddy will be mad at me. I said some pretty mean shit to him. I really fucked up big time."

"Lucas Jr! Stop cursing! I'm not mad at your either. I should have told you earlier son. I was just scared."

"But you're a vampire. Why would you be scared?"

"Scared that you'd be mad at me. I love you more than anything son…."

The door opened and the little boy walked out. He was calmed down. He hugged Lucas and he turned to Scarlett hugged her before motioning to be picked up by Lucas. Her work was done.

Dinner was loud… really loud. The dinner table was packed to the max but the best part was that there was enough food to go around and everybody was happy. Lucas Jr even seemed to be opening up. Naturally he had questions. She heard him asking the kids what he wanted to know. They told him what he needed to know…well…they told him what they knew. To her surprise he liked the thought of being a werewolf. Or at least that's what she gathered from his actions. He walked right up to her father and tugged on his shirt.

"Excuse me sir…who they say is my grandpa?" Asked Jr.

"Yes?"

"Can I join your pack?"

"Ha ha…well I don't know…are you wolf enough?"

"I'm good at chasing dogs."

"Typical!" Yelled Declan "He finds out he's vampire and he flips but he's curious about the wolf."

"It's because we're awesome Declan…deal with it." Said Eli.

Scarlett couldn't help but laugh at the little boy. He was stubborn and very smart. His cursing was funny and even though she was sure Lucas was raising him to be well mannered, she hoped he did it again.

Before dessert was served she excused herself to the bathroom so that she could catch her breath…mentally at least. The bathroom door opened slowly and she was surprised to see Lucas come through it. He closed it and locked it behind him.

"I um…there's so much I want to say and apologize for I just…I didn't do it sooner because I thought you hated me an…"

"Scarlett?"

"Huh?"

"Shut up."

He kissed her and she realized that they really had grown up. This kiss wasn't what she expected. It was much better. They'd both matured and intensified in their emotions. This kiss made Scarlett feel like she wanted to burst into a million tiny flames. She felt her fangs extending and she knew that her eyes were glowing. His hand was inching its way up her dress and she didn't stop it. This didn't make any sense. He should have hated her but the moment she was living felt so good that she couldn't stop herself from indulging in this irrational pod of pleasure.

He placed her on the bathroom counter and he ripped her panties off. She was wet…that was something she hadn't been in years, at least not due to anything that was happening to her. He entered her and she held onto him for death life, while she panted loudly in his ears trying to keep her moans under wraps. Even the sex was better.

"I'm so sorry I gave our baby away! I… I was scared and crazy and…"

"You were young."

"I regretted it as soon as I saw his little face…right after he came out of me."

"I never stopped loving you."

"Please don't stop loving me!"

This was crazy! She was having sex in her family's bathroom with her baby's father who she hadn't seen in four years. Life certainly had a way of shocking the shit out of her. They came simultaneously and he collapsed against her while her legs remained wrapped around his waist.

Now they faced a bigger challenge… going back to the dinner table and pretending nothing happened.

**Sorry I haven't added in so long. Hope you liked it! Also don't forget to drop a review and as always thanks thanks thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I decided to post two chapters tonight since I haven't posted in forever! Again I apologize but I have been buried in work and school and stuff.**

Clare kicked Eli and sent him flying towards the ground. Sparring was something they'd started doing as exercise and to release tension. Of course, she usually beat him and sent him flying towards the mat. It always made Clare laugh because Eli was such a sore loser and he always sulked after losing a battle.

Clare offered her hand to help him up but he refused it and got up, rubbing his rump.

"Eli I'm sorry."

"No you're not! You're just saying that because I'm mad at you!"

"I won fair and square." She said giggling.

"No! You cheated because you cheat at sparring...you always do!"

"I don't...baby...don't be mad okay."

He crossed his arms and turned around childishly. She grabbed his waist and lay her head against his back. She felt him melting...he was forgiving her.

"Be glad I love you so much."

"I am glad. I'll let you win next time."

"Ha, you only won because I let you win!" Yelled Eli

"Well...that's taking it a little far."

They transported back to their house. It was quiet. The kitchen, which was usually filled with screaming children raiding the peanut butter and jelly jars, was empty. Not even the playroom held any occupants. It was the first time in a while they'd had the house all to themselves but Eli and Clare weren't necessarily disappointed.

Eli attacked Clare's lips. It'd been days since they last had sex and it was way too long for Clare's liking. She wanted Eli every day, all day and if life didn't always get in the way she'd have her wish. He ripped off her shirt and she was suddenly only in her yoga pants and sports bra. There was something that made her feel a tinge of guilt about being partially naked in the kitchen but it faded as soon as Eli's lips and hot breath hit her neck sending shivers down to her core.

She felt his claws slicing the skin on her sides and though it stung it was a sting she'd come to love. He picked her up and placed her on the breakfast island. The paper towel rack as well as the rack of spices Clare had sitting on it fell to the floor collapsing. Dammit, that meant she'd have to go shopping.

Eli's kisses started to get lower and lower until he was ripping her sports bra to shreds as well to get to her breasts. Eli had taken off his shirt as well so they were flesh to flesh.

"Oh Eli..." Clare moaned. "I love you!" She said breathlessly.

He chuckled and pulled down her pants. She'd decided to go without underwear because she wanted to feel free, she had no idea that her decision would make for more convenience during an afternoon romp with her husband-lover. Okay...maybe she had a slight idea and maybe she'd even counted on it.

He entered her briskly, filling her up. Their bodies fell into rhythm and every so often she'd tighten her walls around him. He'd respond by squeezing her thigh and kissing her neck roughly. She'd reached peak several times, each orgasm bigger than the last but the final wave was the largest. Eli hit whatever sparkplug, button or spot there was inside of Clare and she erupted once and for all...writhing in pleasure and moaning because she couldn't form any words, at least not in any decipherable form of English. Eli followed her in orgasm soon after and when they were done he transported them to the shower. He washed Clare and dressed her before they took a nap. When they lay down they heard the TV come on and children talking. That was close.

Scarlett and Maria walked in the park talking. After the incident they'd become close and they'd actually become friends. Scarlett had finally gotten her one friend.

"I just don't know what to do now! I had sex in the bathroom Maria!"

"I know that...everybody but the children know that. It's not that big a deal."

"It is!"

"You're just picking up where you stopped off...Sweet loving and bumping uglies."

"I know... I guess I just don't want to feel like a step mom."

"How would you be a step mom when it's your biological child?"

"Because I haven't been there."

"But you're there now... Look, Lucas is obviously letting bygones be bygones so you should follow suit. After all, it's not like you raped him. He came onto you. It's not like he's trying to keep Jr away...he wants you two to spend time together. You were young when you made your mistake but you're wiser now."

"I am?"

"Hell yes you are! Look...when Jr gets to know you he'll love you and Lucas never stopped."

Scarlett and Lucas hadn't really talked since having sex in the bathroom during her family's dinner a week ago. Mostly...she'd been avoiding him. He'd come to the school and she always found some way to be gone when he did. She wanted badly to see him but she didn't know what she'd say... how would it sound if she said "we had wild, vicious, dirty sex in my parents bathroom can I be a family with you and the son that I gave up but now want back?"

"Well...I don't mean to bust up your sulky party but your baby's daddy...is heading our way. I'm gonna go."

"Maria!"

"I have to go... I have plans for romance with Gray."

"Ew!"

Scarlett tried to look natural...act natural too but it was impossible. Lucas was approaching her in the park. She wondered how he'd found her?

"Scarlett..."

"Hi Lucas. What are you doing here?"

"I tracked you."

"How?"

"I sired you so I can feel where you are at all times."

"Oh. Well...what' up?"

"Do you really need to ask me that? Look... that sex we had was crazy and amazing. It's the best I've had since...you. I'm not saying we should be sex partners and I'm not saying that we'll be able to pick up our relationship where it left off. We've changed and grown too much for that. I would like to get to know you again though...possibly fall in love with you again. If you're willing."

"You'd still want me? Jr wouldn't be mad?"

"Look... I was pissed at you for giving him up. I won't lie about that but these past four years have sobered me out. They've given me patience and time to think. I can understand why you did it. I didn't agree with it but I understand and I'm happy that you want to get to know him. I want you to get to know him and be in his life as his mom if you want to."

"You want that but what does he want?"

"Jr will be a tough nut to crack. Mostly because he's only ever known me but once he warms up to you I'm sure he'll love and accept you."

"Well...if I won't be intruding then I'll do it."

Scarlett was nervous about this. Nothing necessarily told her this was a bad idea or anything she was just nervous.

She and Lucas walked in the park. He grabbed her hand and they talked about the last four years.

"So it is true that you were selling yourself?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yes... I was a common whore." He said, chuckling himself. "I knew sex and I knew killing so I did both."

"Neat."

"So what about you? You haven't been with anybody else since me?"

"No... it just never seemed right...I did go on one date."

"With who?"

"Bobby."

"You mean...Bobby who I hate Bobby?"

"First of all it was like kindergarten when you two beefed. I didn't think it mattered but don't worry...nothing happened. Not even a kiss."

"Why not? I'm sure he was still just as snooty and charming as ever."

"Well actually... I couldn't stop thinking about you. It was two years ago though so don't go trying to kick his ass or anything."

"I'll consider it. So how is life lately? For you at least. You're a teacher."

"Yeah… I just decided to do it to get me out of the house ya know? I didn't have the patience to work at Gray and Maria's rape counseling center."

"They have a rape counseling center?"

"Yeah… They actually do more than that. Really it's like a sexual health center but counseling is something they put extra emphasis on."

"Interesting."

"So, where is Jr?"

"He's with your dad and Constance actually. He's still adjusting to the fact that we aren't human. I let him watch me feed."

"You what! I know I can't exactly point fingers bu…"

"Scar! Calm down. By the time you were his age you were already changing. I think he can handle it. He reacted well once he saw nobody died."

"Well… I guess he has to be desensitized to our strange world somehow. So what was it like hanging around humans? I haven't really hung with that many throughout my life. Well, I used to hang with Maria but now she's not even human anymore."

"Not too much different than hanging around us. They have sex, they watch TV, they stress eat, cry and kill…. It was hard pretending to be human but at the same time it was effortless."

Scarlett and Lucas talked for hours in the park. That was until Eli called Scarlett.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Tell Lucas to get his ass back here. Jr having one of those little panic attacks vampire kids have."

Scarlett knew a lot about those. With a class full of supernatural children you learned quickly that growing up really is not easy. She constantly had to calm down the vampire children because sometimes they would suddenly have panic attacks. Maybe it was their senses periodically kicking in and confusing them or something in their blood but she knew what was happening.

She held Lucas hand and they appeared at her house where Jr was under the table, holding his ears and rocking. She pulled him out and he bit at her but that didn't make her waiver. She cradled him and rocked him until his crying stopped and he took his hands off his ears.

"You're okay."

"Scarlett?"

"What happened to you son?" Asked Lucas.

"It got really loud…like the last time and my eyes felt all weird and I couldn't breathe. I'm a freak and now grandpa Goldsworthy doesn't like me."

"That old buzzard? He doesn't like anybody." Said Lucas.

"Watch yourself Coyne." Said Eli. "And Jr it'll take more than that for me not to like you."

"Sorry sir…" Said Lucas with a chuckle.

"I'm still a freak! No wonder nobody wanted to be my friend."

"Jr I don't think you're a freak!" Said Constance.

"You have to say that though because you're my aunt."

"No… I don't have to say that. Look when I grow up I'm going to be a wolf…and you will too. Everybody is different and personally I'm glad. Being human would just be too boring! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and find Mavis. We have things to discuss."

Scarlett laughed at her little sister. She was sassy, if nothing else she was sassy. Jr found it in himself to get up and was over to Lucas. He sat down in Lucas feet and leaned back against his legs, exhaling loudly.

"Rough day Jr?"

"You have no idea!..."

Scarlett waved goodbye to them as Lucas and Jr started on their way back to Coyne Manor. He was going to run. It was just her and her father in the kitchen. Eli nudged Scarlett.

"What is it dad?"

"You two are pretty serious again now huh?"

"Dad…no. We're just friends."

"Really? Because just friends wouldn't cause me to have to disinfect the bathrooms…you should be grounded Scarlett."

"Sorry Dad…"

"Look… I want you kids to be happy so if you're going to jump back into this thing so it with both eyes open."

"I hear ya dad… I hear ya."

Eli walked away and Scarlett sat in the kitchen thinking. Was she jumping into this with both eyes open?

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and as always thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**So, this is the last chapter. I know...it's sudden but I feel like I'm at a good place to stop.**

Gray nuzzled Maria's neck as they lay on the picnic blanket in the middle of Coyne manor's huge field. The Goldsworthies, Coynes and other supernatural parties were having a cookout. Gray had made himself seem bad at the grill so that he could sucker his way out of having to cook. He was just lucky his father had bought it.

"Where are the kids?" Asked Maria.

"Probably around here somewhere..."

"You're probably right. Man, we can hardly keep up with three. I wonder how we are going to handle four?"

"Huh? Oh! Another baby?"

"Yes...Are you happy?"

"Of course I am. Who knows besides me?"

"Well besides Alli, your mom, Lulu and Scarlett...nobody. At least they haven't let me know they know."

He kissed her and rubbed her tummy. He looked around and he finally spotted the kids. They were playing with Conny and Jr. Seeing them made Gray realize how quickly life movies. It's always being changed, put together and taken apart but it's never still.

His train of thought was interrupted when Todd and Dorian blasted the back of his head with water guns. He got up and chased after them, in the background he heard Maria's laughing. It was still a sweet sound.

"Todd and Dorian I'm going to kill you!"

"Gotta catch up first fat head!" Said Todd

Again...life was moving.

Lucas watched Jr attack Scarlett with the water gun. Things were going well and their family felt complete. Jr had started calling Scarlett mommy and he was opening up to the other children and the rest of the family. Even Jay…

Lucas looked around at all the happy, dancing, eating people and he couldn't help but remember all the death that took place right where everyone stood in the hybrid war. He felt like this was good…having something so fun and full of unity in a place once associated with death and fallen men and women.

"Daddy!" Said Jr, running over to Lucas.

"What son?"

"You should do it now! Today!"

"Do what?" He asked, prodding Jr."

"You know! Ask her the question. Everybody is here so your might get lots of monies and presents."

"You think so?"

"I do!"

He was planning to propose to Scarlett. He'd only let Jr in on the secret but he had a feeling that if he didn't hurry up and spill the beans himself then Jr would. He didn't want to do it in front of everyone. He wanted it to be private and quiet. Tonight was the night he'd ask Scarlett to be his wife. He just hoped Mr. Goldsworthy gave them his blessing.

Eli manned the grill and he even had an apron. The only real issue was that Declan wanted to man the grill too and two cooks in the kitchen was never a good idea. Especially when it was a werewolf and a vampire.

"Don't just slap the patties over like that; place them down gently on the grill." Said Declan.

"Look Coyne, this is cow meat. No amount of finesse will help these bovine now."

"Well don't press them. All the juice will come out."

"I don't like juicy burgers. I like mine dry...no blood."

"Werewolves. You eat like dogs."

"Woof woof." Said Eli

Clare walked over and kissed Eli's cheek. She leaned against him as he flipped patties, sausages, steaks and hotdogs.

"Eli this is such a normal thing. We are having a cookout on a sunny day. Our grandkids and daughter are all getting along...for now at least and Maria's pregnant again."

"Wow, four kids. Gray is going to surpass me if he keeps this up but I'm happy. Another Goldsworthy is always a good thing."

"How about two new Goldsworthies?"

"What? Clare, you're not!"

"I am...but hear this Goldsworthy. After this baby the baby machine is going into storage. Lulu found a birth control that works for us."

"Well five is kind of a small number but it will work."

"A small number. You're nuts Chef Eli. Oh and please don't burn my steak. You know you always do."

"No I don't. You just imagine it."

"Don't burn it."

She walked away and Eli watched her with his eyes pasted onto her ass. He was glad that it hadn't changed in years. It was perfect just like she was.

Scarlett and Lucas stood behind the tree. He was whispering in her ear. Mostly it was jokes but the sensation of his breath hitting her ear made her ticklish. He suddenly kissed her and she kissed him back but the kissing stopped when they found they were not alone.

"Mom and Daddy, what are ya doing behind that tree?"

"Just talking Jr." said Lucas

"Well Come on! Grandpa Declan and Grandpa Eli are in the pie eating contest! you're gonna miss it!"

"Now this I gotta see." Said Scarlett as she followed Jr.

The contest was funny and there were no real winners but Scarlett didn't focus so much on that. She watched Jr's smile the entire time as he sat on her hip pointing and laughing. She'd been a fool to ever let him go but now that he was back she was never letting him slip away again. Lucas either. She wished she could say she couldn't imagine life without them but she'd seen life without them and it was hell. She hoped to never revisit.

Clare sat with Alli and Fiona and she watched as the perfect day happened. Everybody was safe and everybody was happy. Sure, they might be in danger again someday but she'd come to realize that life was the culprit for that and not so much the supernatural-ness of her existence.

She watched as Eli burned her steak. She figured he would, especially when she put emphasis on him not burning it. She was expecting it. Though she hated the charred taste of burned meat she did love Eli's little habits. Even after all this time he didn't get old and nothing he did got old. They still had sex like newlyweds and she was surprised when she realized she never got tired of it. Every time he paid her a compliment it still sent her into a blushing frenzy and whenever he told her he loved her, her heart always beat right out of her chest. She knew that eternity would be okay with him. In fact even that time might seem too short.

**I know this was a short ending but I really just wanted to wrap it up and let you all know that everybody is . Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed. I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
